A Nyotalian War
by SuaSponte
Summary: An intergalactic war is raging on in the Nyotalian Universe and it won't be long before a country finally falls. Scientists have finally finished the prototype to a multi-dimensional teleportation device that will allow the girls to go out and find allies, but what happens when they end up in the Hetalia universe and are being hunted by the very things that destroyed their world?
1. Chapter 1

No.-Thank you CallousVixen for letting me use your picture. :D

(In the Nyotalia dimension)

The war raged on between the countries and the Kowadaemons, more troops dying day after day, each victory only being followed by a defeat. No countries have been taken down but their alliances with each other meant more than anything else. They all wished to go back to the days where a G8 meeting or and allies/axis meeting just meant arguing about stupid things like movies and video games, but ever since the Daemons had invaded their earth only precise planning, fight tactics, and resources were discussed to the highest amount of importance. Feliciana wished nothing more than to have one plate of pasta but it was so rare to come by and if it did it was put in storage to share later on. Monika would go months on end without a beer and Honda hadn't been able to celebrate the many celebrations that use to take place in her home because of the low resources and dangers of being out. Chun had lost her friend Panda in one of the battles and Anya, though it was going to be her only bottle of Vodka for months, shared it with Chun in the trenches to make her feel better. Alice and Françoise were constantly searching for new spells (and alcohol) for battle, and all of Amelia's food rations (including burgers and hotdogs) were packed up for rationing. Though all their lives were at risk their wills to fight and protect their earth never left.

Chapter one: A fight which leads to a new dimension

Japan (Sakura Honda), China (Wang Chun Yan), Russia (Anya Braginskaya) , America (Amelia F. Jones), England (Alice Kirkland), Germany (Monika Bielschmidt), Italy (Feliciana Vargas), and France (Francçois Bonnefoy) were all in the meeting room discussing tactics for taking down the hoard of Kowadaemons (or Kaydoms) that surrounded one of the major base camps located in America.

Monika spoke first, serious as normal though nobody was really in a joyful mood. "I say we go in two squads of four. Amelia, Alice, Françoise, and China will take out the ones that are in this area. Anya, Feliciana, Honda, and I will clear out this area. The troops there have reported only three swarms of up to at least five around the base. None have been able to penetrate the force field around the base but they also reported that the energy keeping it up is running low and that they won't have much longer to hold them back. We need to get rid of the major surrounding swarms then replenish the energy pods." She began moving different figures around the map to represent everything. "Any objections to this?" Germany asked. China raised her hand slowly. "Why are we going to this camp? There are multiple bases around here that are running out of energy for the fields and are surrounded by way more of the invaders aru."

Germany stared at China and answered "this certain base holds the prototype to the multi-dimensional teleporter. If the Kaydoms get through to that they may use it to expand and I don't want to be the cause of a multi-dimensional war." Everyone sat silently in thought as to what would happen the Kaydoms were to expand. So many deaths would occur and it would be their fault, but the teleporter was a key resource to finding more allies for the battle on their world.

"Yo Monika!" America blurted out. "How long before that thing is functional anyways? It won't be long till a country falls." Everyone looked at Amelia in horror.

"How could you think that?!" Alice shouted though she knew it was true.

Monika answered back "It could be functional now but they need to run a few more tests. But whatever happens, no country will fall. We'll be sure of that." Feliciana stood up in haste and shouted "are world is strong! Not even Romana is showing any signs of quitting! As long as we keep fighting smartly and strongly we'll come out victorious!"

"Fericiana's right!" Honda stood up. "We are winning the war srowry but surery! When they first invaded two years ago, I was skepitcar on how we wourd work together but we were abre to purr(pull) it together to keep them from the major areas in the world."

Now it was Anya. "Ja! We will be the ones who come out the greatest! Once they are gone we can rebuild are world anew!" Everyone stood up and put a fist in the air. "Huzzah!"


	2. Chapter 2: American Base 12

Chapter two: American base 12

The Nyotalians were driving down a dirt road in a camouflaged van (thanks to Alice's spell) toward the base, checking for their concealed weapons to make sure that they were all there. The trip to the base was filled with discussion of battle plans, but every time a Kaydom was near they would all be still and silent even though the van was sound proof. Monika and Feliciana were up front, Monika driving and Feliciana in the passenger's seat. The other countries sat on the seats that faced each other. Feliciana thought of turning on the radio to listen to music but remembered that only static would come up. They finally came up to the two giant metal doors at the entrance of the base. The camouflage was taken off to show that they were not threats. A machine scanned their entire van and then opened the first set of doors. The next pair of doors required a search of the van by two military soldiers. This took about ten minutes, though it may have been longer if Monika's impatience wasn't so obvious. The guards opened the second set of doors with an eye, hand, and hair scan. They were finally through to the base.

The inside of the base was completely surrounded by a shield made of energy that kept them both hidden and protected from outside intruders. The inside looked like a small town including houses, bakeries, two clinics, a science lab (which is an honor to have), and a small farm that fed the base (though it wasn't much). The van holding the energy pods and the countries drove through to the lab where it was set. They all could tell that the force field was fading fast as it flickered on and off at random times. When they finally arrived at the lab, the town streets were deserted due to all the citizens going into their houses (bunkers) in case the Kaydoms were able to penetrate it. The countries got out of the van, opening the back to retrieve the energy pods.

Sakura looked up at the fading shield and sighed. Amelia took notice and asked "what's up?" Sakura looked at her with anxiety written on her face. "It's too quiet. We saw multpre invaders on the way here but none have some to the shierd. The town would have been exposed for at reast moments." The other countries realized this and stopped to look at the fading shield. "We don't have time to look at the threat. Come on we need to bring these in aru." Chun said. "Besides, this just means we won't have to split up aru." Everyone went back to carrying the three heavy energy pods though they were all now paranoid with the thought that something had gotten in and was lurking in the shadows, watching their every move.

After going through multiple clearance stages they finally made through to the main lobby where men and women in white coats were running around trying to make the shield last longer through rerouting power from the town to the shield temporarily. Here they were escorted by head mechanic Dr. Schafer who brought them to the energy supplement room. "The last energy pods are nearly drained out so we're going to have to hurry with the transaction." Dr. Schafer announced. Each pod was switched out carefully, each one having to be de then rewired into the system. When the last one was finally in everyone took a sigh of relief. "Well I guess there weren't any Kaydoms to worry about after all." François smiled with glee at the thought of not having to fight. "Hey doc, since were here can we see the dimension teleporter?" Amelia asked. "Amelia. They probably don't want anyone touching something as delicate as that machine." Alice snapped. "Actually it would be fine. Besides, as the head countries of the operation you get special clearance to it anyways." Dr. Schafer answered back causing Alice's face to become red with embarrassment for coming to her own conclusion.

The countries were lead through confusing corridors and different access doors until they came up to a wall with a metal solid door. "Voice command locks code 04957, , Germany, United Kingdom, Russia, China, Japan, America, France, Italy, authorization pass 150 T-D-C-A." The door analyzed the voice then scanned those at the front of the door and opened slowly. When it opened the room was revealed showing the giant machine that had a swirling green vortex in the center that was being surrounded by a metal arch. Feliciana ran up to it in awe. "It's incredible!" "Yes but try to keep a distance. It's a wormhole which, in terms, acts as a vacuum when creating extreme amounts of energy." Dr. Schafer said nervously as Feliciana stepped back to the other countries in haste.

"You're work is indeed impressive." François said in wonder. Moments after her comment there was a huge bang from the roof rendering the entire room silent in shock and horror. Had they finally been penetrated? "Impossible. We just strengthened the shield. How could they have gotten in?" Dr. Schafer said with a tense tone. "Maybe they were already in before, waiting" Alice murmured. The countries took out their weapons quickly with Monika and her two duel pistols, Feliciana with her butterfly knives (she's extremely accurate), Sakura with her staff, Anya with her shovel (she has a gun and a dagger as well but it's her choice weapon), Amelia with her baseball bat, Chun with her two meat cleavers, François with a crossbow, and Alice with her wand (they all have multiple concealed weapons but they chose the ones they were somehow able to conceal. Remember this is an anime fanfic.) They all stood prepared for battle while Dr. Schafer stared at them with wonder of how they were able to conceal all of those weapons (the scanners were aware of the holder and their weaponry so no alarm went off.)

Another bang came from the roof only this time it was louder. "All personnel in this room evacuate immediately!" announced a frantic sounding woman on the loudspeaker. Everyone except the countries ran out frantically, and they were somehow able to stay in position during the chaos. The room was empty except for the countries and the portal. The clashing became more and more frequent until finally a hole was broken through on the ceiling releasing three Kaydoms into the room. They're skin was blood red and their eyes glittered fluorescent colors. They had claws coming out of their fingers and they towered over the countries by a few feet. The countries and the Kaydoms stared at each other for a short moment when finally a battle had begun. The Kaydoms lunged toward the group but they swiftly scattered and opened fire. François and Alice began shooting blazing arrows, François first shooting them and then Alice then setting them on fire with her wand. The arrows that hit the invaders caused intense pain to the Kaydoms causing them to become distracted as they moved to find the arrows that continued to burn their flesh.

As they tried to get the arrows out Monika and Feliciana, began to open fire on the invaders, throwing knives and shooting through their thick flesh. If they weren't so thick skinned they would have been completely mutilated by now but the Kaydoms continued on. They swung their giant claws toward Sakura and Chun who were attacking from a nearby stand. The two Asian countries were able to dodge (like total ninjas) the swooping claws but the claws came close enough to rip off part of China's sleeve (which were way too big for her).

"Hey! That was silk aru!" She went all out rage mode and slit deep into the giant wrists of one of the Kaydoms, watching it fall to the ground as mass amounts of their deep purple blood gushed out.

"Honda, stab it through the brain before it regenerates!" Amelia shouted while avoiding the acidic blood that squirted out of the dying invaders body. Sakura ran up to the monster and stabbed it with the blade at the end of her staff straight through the brain causing the beast to have a spasm then it's back exploded revealing the insides dissolving into purple, acidic, blood.

Feliciana and Monika were now being attacked by one of the invaders head on. "Bring it on ugly!" Monika bellowed as she jumped up onto its back and shot it straight through the head from the top causing the monster to fall in a puddle of its comrade's acidic blood causing the face to burn and making the beast howl in pain. Feliciana ran up to the beast multiple knives into the back deep enough so that the heart was surely done beating. "It's dead. It's finally dead!" Feliciana shouted. Now it was onto the last beast.

The countries surrounded it menacingly, preparing to destroy it. But right when the countries were about to lung toward the beast, it ran toward the portal and jumped through. "AFTER IT!" Monika shouted as she jumped through the portal in haste. "Monika!" Feliciana screamed in horror as she jumped through the portal. "Oh crap! What do we do now?" Alice said in confusion. "Werr I don't know about you but I don't reave my friends behind." Sakura jumped through the portal after them. "I guess we should follow, Ja?" Russia said smiling as she picked up China and walked into the portal as China screamed "Put me down aru! I have legs!"

"Don't leave me here alone!" François screamed as she jumped in with them.

The only ones left now were Amelia and Alice. "Well…as the Heroine I can't leave them!" America shouted patriotically as she jumped in.

Alice was stunned by everyone jumping into obvious danger so quickly. "Those gits won't last a minute without me." She reassured herself with that and took off into the vortex, not knowing what lay ahead.

Monika and the beast were in mid fall as they battled. She tried lunging toward the beast though it was hard to in mid-air. She pulled out her pistols and began shooting the beast through its thick skull but the beast was able to lash its giant claws toward her, deeply cutting her arm. "AUURRGGGGGHHHH!" She howled in pain. Though she was losing incredibly vast amounts of blood she was still able to shoot the Kaydom multiple times in the face, penetrating its skull and killing the monster. "I'll make sure everyone of you that try to hurt our Earth dies." Monika looked around and realized that she was surrounded by green waves that circled around her making her dizzy. She looked up and saw Italy falling toward her.

"Feliciana!" Monika shouted. She tried to maneuver herself into a slowing down position but her wound kept her from doing anything. Then she heard Feliciana scream which she thought would be impossible since they were so far apart.

"Monika! Look ~~" The rest of her voice trailed off but Monika realized what she said right when she looked down and hit the earth, knocking her unconscious. (Any normal person would have died but she's a country :D.)

Hope you guys enjoy this. I'm excited because we get to see our hetalia friends in the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Hetalians

(The Hetalia universe)

The allies were in the middle of a meeting (or more of an argument about who made better candy) when all of a sudden an explosion was heard from outside.

"What was that aru~?" China said as he jumped out of his chair in shock.

"I dunno but let's go check it out! Besides, if it's something dangerous than I the hero can protect everyone. HAHAHA!" America ran out of the room with excitement.

"What do you think it could have been?" England asked Ms. Fairy who just replied with a shrug. "We should go investigate; Like he said it could be something dangerous."

"Da, Let us follow the stupid American."

And with that the allies left and went into the overgrown field behind the meeting hall.

"I don't see anything aru~."

"HEY GUYS!" America shouted from a distance. "GET OVER HEAR QUICK!"

The allies ran up the hill to America and were shocked at what they found. Right next to an acid-eaten crater was a woman who had a blond bob, green headphones, and a long green coat that covered most of her body.

"Oh, mon Dieu! What happened here?" France said in shock.

America looked around in surprise. "Yo there are more people here!"

Not far was a girl with an auburn ponytail, a tan blouse with a matching skirt, and a curl in her hair. Close to her was a short Japanese looking woman who wore a white jacket with long white pants and had short, black hair.

"What the hell?" England stuttered to himself while examining the field for any more people.

After a few seconds more of clearing away the long grass the Allies found two more girls next to each other: one with a long, pink, blood covered coat, ear mitts, and long grayish blond hair while the other girl had two black buns in her hair, was holding a hat and had a shirt that had way too long, torn sleeves with black pants.

"Hey I found more here." Russia told the others as he pointed towards three girls next to each other.

Buried in the grass was one girl who was wearing a bomber jacket (like America's), a green skirt, and a shirt that was tied up so it showed her midriff. She had shoulder length hair that was held back by a star pin that was falling out. Close to her was a girl in a long pink skirt with a buttoned up top and a purple cloak. She had dirty blond hair which was in a messed up bun. A few feet away they found a girl with two long ponytails and glasses that somehow weren't broken. She wore a blue dress with an apron that had a small blue medical cross sewn on the bottom of it. All of them were presumed to be unconscious but alive.

"This is certainly strange." England shivered.

"You can say that again aru~." China replied.

He looked back at the blond headed girl and realized she was bleeding badly. "OH CRAP ARU!" He ran up to her and examined the deep wound in her shoulder. Realizing the state that all the girls were in, they fell into a panic.

"Dude we need to get them to a hospital! Someone call an ambulance!" America frantically shouted as he ran around in shock.

France took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello this is France. No it isn't stuck again! We need medical help immediately! We just found eight women passed out in a field and they're all badly injured. Veuillez venir rapidement (Please come quickly)!" He hung up and turned to the allies. "They'll be here soon."

The allies began to argue amongst themselves on what to do until help came.

"Check their pulses to make sure they're alive." America commanded.

"There's no need to tell us what to do…Idiot." England answered back though it was a good idea.

"This is no time to argue! Are you two honestly that insensitive to the matter at hand?" France scoffed at the two.

England and America exchanged glances and nodded.

"Just check them." America sighed.

The allies began checking the pulses of each person. France placed his head on the girl with the long ponytails chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"Ah, the soft sound of a beating heart is so lovely."

England looked over to him. "You git! This isn't time for one of your perverted moments. These people are seriously hurt!"

"But how else am I to check?"

"Through their bloody wrists you frog!"

England checked the wrist of the girl with the cloak and sighed in relief when he found a beat. China went up to the auburn haired girl and looked for a pulse on her neck.

"She's alive aru~!"

Russia went up to the long, blond girl with the pink coat and felt her neck to feel for her pulse.

"Da. She's okay."

He then went up to the girl with the long sleeves and did the same, only this time he placed his head on her chest.

"Da, she's okay too. (^J^)"

"That looks so wrong…" England mumbled to himself.

America checked the midriff girl and shouted with glee "HAHA! AS THE HERO I'VE SAVED HER!"

"You git you didn't save her if she's still breathing!" England hissed back in annoyance.

He went up to the Japanese girl and looked for a pulse in her throat…Nothing. He checked her wrists but he still couldn't find a beat.

"OH GOD!" England frantically put his head on her chest. After a moment he was relieved to hear a faint heartbeat.

"See. You cannot judge us if you do it yourself." France said mockingly.

"Shut up you frog. I couldn't find her pulse anywhere else!"

"Is that everyone?" asked Russia in a strangely calm voice.

"Everyone except her." Replied America.

"In retrospect we should have checked her first." England mumbled.

They all went up to the blond bobbed hair girl with the wounded arm. They looked at each other than exchanged looks to see who would check her pulse (they were scared of finding her dead). After short hesitation America stepped forward and checked her. After a few agonizing seconds, America stood and gave the thumbs up.

"So everyone here is alive. That'll make explaining way easier than if they were dead." Sighed France

"We can't explain anything anyways aru~!"

The allies looked at each other with puzzled and concerned faces, sitting in the field until the ambulances showed up. When they finally arrived, the ambulances wrapped up the blond girl's wound and placed them all into separate vehicles.

"Man that was the slowest service ever. I've had pizza delivered faster than that!"

"This isn't a time for joking you idiot." England said with annoyance in his voice.

The ambulances left in a rush to get the mysterious girls to the hospital. The allies decided to go back to their meeting (though nobody was in the mood to anymore). As they were walking China looked back and saw something on top of the tall grass. He ran toward it, grabbed it, and ran back.

"Whatya got there China?" America asked observantly.

China observed it then gave it to America. "It's those girls aru~" The others crowded around to look at the photo.

"Hey ya you're right! Wait? Why don't they have matching uniforms?" America said questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Asked England.

"Well, most normal troops would have matching uniforms but they all have uniforms from different countries." He replied.

"Da! I see. That woman is wearing a Russian uniform. I didn't know someone could earn so many medals!"

"Aiya! And that woman is wearing a Chinese military uniform!"

"Maybe their Allied fighters that snuck into the army?"

"Idiot America! If that were the case then why are their Axis uniforms there?" England pointed out.

"I say we visit the hospital and get some answers!" France said valiantly (and with a hint of creepiness…Well that's just France).

The others agreed and went off to finish their pointless meeting.

-Okay, just saying this now. For some reason it was REALLY hard writing this chapter. I theoretically read it over fifty times before submission and even then it was like "hmmm. Let me check again."

P.S.- The entire time I was writing this I was listening to Fall Out Boy. Don't know why I had to say that, I just did.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange hospital happenings

Chapter four: The worst hospital visit ever

The day had finally passed and the time had come for the Allies and Axis to meet up at the hospital. While inside they had to wait in a check-in line before visiting though the tension between the eight was almost unbearable.

"I don't understand why we needed to bring those three along?" England muttered. "It seems like coming was pointless with them here."

"Ah England, your tsundere is off the charts today." France remarked. He then glared at Germany. "Besides, even if they did try anything funny we would easily be able to overpower them."

Noticing France's stare, Germany gave a retort. "Just remember that if you do anything that could be a threat to us I'll shoot you through the head." They glared at each other until being disrupted by the loud voice of America.

"Hey knock it off you two! We have a mission to fulfill here!" Everyone looked at him with annoyance and bitterness. Everyone (except for Italy who was just happy to get to hang out with big brother France) was in an impatient mood.

"Veeeeee~~~~~ Doitsu, Why are we here anyways?"

"Hm? You didn't get a call?" Italy shook his head. "I just followed you." He smiled innocently.

Germany pinched the rim of his nose, wondering why Italy had come so willingly even though he wasn't told anything. "Vell apparently the allies found a group of women and some of them were of Axis decent so they needed us for expertise...Or at least that is the story they told me." He mumbled.

"Werr there is no point in compraining now. We are arr here now so we might as werr become comfortabre around each other."

"Well do you mind getting comfortable somewhere else?" The countries turned to see an anxious desk woman tapping her newly manicured nails on a thick pile of papers on her desk. She had her head cocked to the side causing her glasses to fall down her nose which revealed purple bags under her eyes.

The woman was giving off a hostile aura toward the eight.

"Aiya…What kind of hospital hires a scary woman like that?!" China muttered so that only the other countries around him could hear; they nodded their heads slightly in agreement.

"This is a hospital not a grocery store, now either ya'll tell me what you need or get out!" She sneered. The countries hesitated to do anything, but then to everyone's surprise Italy stepped forward.

"Veeeeee~~~~~~~ Ciao Bella signora (Hello pretty lady), we've come to see some friends." He grabbed her hand and began shaking it vigorously.

"H-h-hey! Stop that!" She pulled her hand away quickly. "Do you have any idea how many people come in here every day? Be more specific with who you're looking for or get out." Italy looked hurt from her snarky tone.

"Hey there's no reason to be so rude to him when he hasn't done anything to you! We just need to find these women." France held up the photo that they had found earlier. The front desk woman looked at it intriguingly then looked up at the men and sighed.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness but I've been up all night trying to figure out information on those patients that came in yesterday. I'm glad someone with connections has finally come up. May I ask how you know them?"

The countries exchanged looks then gave mixed answers.

"We're friends."

"We're their insurance agents."

"Da. They're our sisters. ^J^"

England, Japan, and Russia all looked at each other. England spoke up as nonchalantly as possible. "Yes, they're our sisters." He thought to himself "What a stupid lie; She'll never believe this."

The woman (along with all the other countries) looked with confusion but decided to accept the lie. "Well okay then. Just sign in your names and I'll give you the information you'll need." The woman sounded as though she was trying to make up for her temper earlier.

The men signed in their names and were given the file with the little information that the hospital had on the girls. They had thanked the woman and walked down to the elevator. The woman looked at the sign in sheet and was shocked to see the names of eight of the major countries.

She thought to herself "this must have been a joke. No way could they have been the countries." She chose to ignore this but the nagging feeling that those men were seriously important never went away.

The time in the elevator, though short, was silent and agonizing. The doors finally opened to reveal a white hallway filled with doors and bustling nurses. They filed out confused on where to go even though Germany had the room number in his hands. None of the doors matched the file paper, so after walking around like idiots for thirty minutes Japan spoke up.

"We aren't going to get anything acomprished if we keep this up."

"Let me see that file again." France grabbed it out of Germany's hand and read through the papers.

"Oh, mon Dieu! We're on the wrong floor!"

"What?! You mean we've been on the wrong floor for thirty bloody minutes? Who was the idiot that pressed the button?"

Everyone turned to Italy who cowered under their eyes. "Waaaah? I thought I pressed seven." He started to cry when Germany scolded him for not paying attention to what he was doing. After causing a small scene they went back into the elevator and went one more floor up. When the door opened they were met by a chaotic scene of nurses trying to corner an Asian woman who was wearing a teal robe and had one arm in a sling; the other arm held up a meat cleaver.

"AIYA! STAY AWAY FROM ME WITH THOSE NEEDLES!" She stepped back, shaking and pointing her cleaver toward the nurses.

"Please Miss! You're body is in too much shock to rest and we don't want you to be in danger of having a heart attack . This will just calm your nerves and help you sleep." The nurse tried acting calm toward the freaked out girl. "We realize that you aren't use to any of this but we promise we're trying to help."

The countries watched in awe as the scene unfolded in front of them, all of them trying to figure out what to do when all of a sudden another woman came in. It was the Russian looking girl with the long gray hair. She was wearing an identical teal robe and had gauze wrapped around her entire left leg. She limped forward toward the Asian.

"Please Chun, these people are doctors. They want to help." She said calmly with a concerned tone. She walked in front of the Asian who was still holding up a cleaver but began shaking uncontrollably.

The Asian girl began to tear up as the Russian girl limped closer and eventually broke down into full out tears. The Russian girl tried comforting her by putting her friends head on her lap. "Anya, I don't want *sniff* to be here anymore. We need to *hic* get back. What are the other countries going to do without us?"

"They'll be fine. There is no need to worry." The Russian girl began stroking the Asian girls head while singing a lullaby in a whisper. A nurse came up and was given a nod by the Russian girl to give her Asian friend the shot. The Asian girl slightly shook in shock and passed out in her friend's arms.

"Was it honestly necessary? Da, she hates needles more than anything."

"It was incredibly necessary. You all haven't slept since you were all patched up, and if you don't sleep you'll never recover. Now please go back to your bed before you pass out on the floor as well.

The Russian girl tried getting up but she stumbled forward clumsily, landing on top of China and knocking him down.

AIYAAAAA!" He screamed when they fell down onto the floor. Everyone in the ward turned to watch. The Russian girl opened her droopy eyes, became red in the face, and rolled off the small Chinese man.

She got onto her shaking knees and hands and had coughed out a few words in Russian. "Извините сэр (I'm sorry sir)" She collapsed and the nurses frantically helped her up.

They took the two girls behind a dark blue curtain. China, who was still on the floor, blankly stared at the curtain while trying to comprehend everything that had happened in the five short minutes that had just unfolded.

"Get off the froor. Very dishonorabre to famiry and yourserf." Japan snapped China out of his trance.

He had gotten up and stood awkwardly along with the other countries that seemed to be out of place with the rest of the hospital personnel.

"Comment étrange (very strange)" Said France who was baffled.

"Well I think we're the right floor." America murmured.

"Now what do we do?" Italy asked.

The others looked at each other. "Maybe we should just come back another time aru~. Obviously they aren't in condition to talk about anything aru~"

"Nien. You brought me out here and I'm not leaving without answers!" Germany had become determined to know everything.

"Cold as always I see." England glared.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Germany's right! Besides as the hero they'll obviously want to talk to me so we'll be fine!"

"Veee~~~ Well let's go talk to the pretty ladies." Italy skipped to the curtain and disappeared behind it, leaving the others no other choice but to follow.

"I hope we aren't doing anything stupid by being here." Japan muttered to himself.

-Sorry that this chapter wasn't action packed or anything. I promise it'll pick up after everyone is introduced to each other. *Pinky swear*


	5. Chapter 5: Strange meetings

Chapter 5: Strange meetings

The countries walked toward the curtain and were about to push it aside when a nurse stopped them from going any further.

"What do you think you're doing?" She had a faint English accent.

"Um…We've come to see our sisters. Hehe…" England felt as though the woman was staring right through his lies with her piercing blue eyes, but then...

"I can see the incredible likeness between you all and them. You must be Alice's brother I presume?" Her question shook England. He thought to himself "who the hell is Alice?" but he just nodded his head yes.

The nurse quickly changed her attitude from cold to inviting and kind. "You two almost look as though you could be twins. I'm glad that you all came to visit you're sisters. They've been in a lot of pain ever since they came in and I'm sure they'll be happy to see your faces." She smiled and pulled back the curtain for them to enter.

As they entered the new room, France whispered into England's ear. "Monsieur England, I didn't know you had a sister. It'll be interesting meeting a woman as cold as yourself." France chuckled to himself when England punched him the arm. "Well you could have come up with a story of your own to get in!"

They began fighting each other like it was the hundred year war all over again. "I am no liar and unlike you, Angleterre, I desire to keep my good name!"

"Well at least I'm not a perverted old wine obsessed moron like you!"

"Aiya! Don't you European countries ever stop fighting aru~?

"Stop this nonsense! We are in a hospitar!"

America had stepped up and was about to stop the fight when a voice behind them beat him to it.

One of the curtains had swung open revealing an American girl with a bandage around her head and a face that looked like it would kill if it wasn't so tired. She stepped forward and began to lay down a layer of hell on them.

"Who the hell do you think you are, fighting in a hospital like this?! I've been through enough crap and I don't want to have to listen to a bunch of ass hats like you two having a cat fight!" She walked closer and poked France in the chest, somehow making herself look like the more menacing of the two even though he was significantly taller than her.

"You have some nerve making noise like that for no reason! Who are you anyways?" The girl demanded an answer. While France stammered to find words Germany thought to himself "where did Italy go?"

"M-m-mademoiselle, please forgive us. We were merely having a friendly quarrel. There's no need to be so angry." Then out of nowhere he took her hand gently. "You may call me France." He then gently kissed her hand causing the American girl's face to become hot red.

She pulled her hand away and introduced her name quickly and uncomfortably "M-my name is Amelia F. Jones… or America!"

The male countries jumped back in a chorus of "What!, huhs? and an Aiya", though Amelia looked just as shocked as the men.

"HOW ARE YOU AMERICA IF I'M AMERICA?!" America shouted feeling like someone had stolen his identity.

Amelia stepped forward and took an aggressive stance. "Well how can he be France and you be America if France is over there with England and I'm right here?! Explain that you idiot!"

She pointed toward the curtain that was next to the one across from her, trying to prove to the men that she wasn't the crazy one in the conversation that was surely disrupting everyone around them. The men looked at each other in confusion, all of them thinking that this woman was mentally insane if she thought anything that she was saying was true.

"Perhaps one of us should check the other curtain to verify what she's saying, da?" Russia's voice made Amelia shiver slightly but not enough to fall out of her stance.

"Hai!" Japan answered back. He walked toward the curtain while America shouted out "There isn't anything to verify! She's obviously crazy!" He pulled the curtain back slowly and everyone walked over to look in.

When the curtain was fully pushed away the men and Amelia saw two women: one woman who had two pig tails and was sleeping and another who had her brunette head on the sleeping girl's chest. The brunette was unaware that anyone was watching.

"Oh Ma soeur douce (my sweet sister), Please don't die here." She grabbed the sleeping girls hand and squeezed it tightly. "It wouldn't be fair to me if you died. I still haven't even had the chance to conquer you. Do you honestly want to leave me and take the only chance I'll ever have of being able to fulfill my one wish in this world?"

As though she had been awoken from a spell, the sleeping girl fluttered open her eyes and faced the brunette headed girl. The two stared at each other in blissful silence when the pig tailed girl sat up and pushed the brunette girl away violently. "You perverted git! Didn't I tell you not to ever get that close to me?!"

Rubbing where she had been hit, the brunette defended herself. "Ah but Alice, you hadn't woken up since the incident at the base. I was worried for you." She squeezed out a tear and dramatically turned away. "Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" She opened her eyes and jumped back in fright when her eyes met those of eight strange men.

"Ce qui (what the)?! Who in God's name are you?" She stepped back next to the bed as Alice drew out her wand.

"You have thirty seconds to explain who you are until I turn you all into a bunch of roasted chickens!" Amelia pushed herself through the group of male countries to Alice and the other woman.

"Alice! You finally woke up!" Amelia jumped on Alice and hugged her, squeezing the breath out of Alice.

"Y-you idiot, get off me!" Alice pushed her off, causing Amelia to land on the other girl with a thud.

"Vous moron (you moron), Get off!" Amelia quickly got off and pulled the other girl up.

"Sorry François." Amelia smiled apologetically toward her.

"Now explain who these men are!" François directed her hand toward the group of countries that were standing by the curtain.

"I have no idea who they are. They claimed that they were countries but…"

America interrupted "WE ARE FREAKING COUNTRIES!"

"Who are countries?" Everyone turned around to find the blond bobbed woman who was leaning on one crutch. She was much more wrapped up than any of the other women that the guys had seen with stitches in her arm and gauze wrapping up most of both her legs.

"Oh Monika, thank God you're here! Can you tell these men that they're delusional and stupid looking?" Amelia demanded, but Monika just stared at everyone with interest. She staggered closer to the group, her face then turned from intrigue to a realizing shock.

"Mein Gott."

Everyone became eerie of Monika so François stepped up next to her. "Mademoiselle Monika, are you alright?" Monika turned to François with the up most seriousness in her face.

"I think I've figured out where the device took us."

Alice got out of bed in a hurry and walked up to Monika, revealing her wrist brace. "Really?! Tell us!"Alice shoved her way through the group put her hands on Monika's shoulders causing her to collapse.

"Ah Alice, You must be more careful with her when she's in this condition!" François helped Monika up and scowled at Alice.

"It's fine, but nobody will be after I tell you zis."

"Tell us what?" Amelia asked concernedly.

"Women are so dramatic." Japan thought to himself.

"Well…I believe that Dr. Schafer's machine worked because it seems that we've ended up in our male counterpart's dimension."

"WHAT?!" Every single person that she was facing shouted in shock.

"What are you tarking about! Something rike that just isn't rogicar in any way!" Japan shook his head, trying to get himself to believe that.

Despite everything that was happening, Germany was still thinking to himself "where did Italy go?"

After the moment of shock it was just a deathly silence which was broken by the sound of footsteps moments later.

"Vee~~~. What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see two identical Italians standing next to each other, facing everyone with concerned half smiles.

That was when everyone knew that this was all very, very real.

- I'm so happy for all the support you guys are giving me :). It truly means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting and Planning

Chapter 6

Nobody made a sound when the two Italians stepped up in front of the crowd. The group of countries examined the likenesses between the two Italians as though they were trying to figure out who was who.

Monika was the first to break the silence. "Feliciana, what are you doing out of bed?"

Feliciana looked at Monika and put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same thing!"

Monika looked around at everyone who was surrounding her and sighed. "I think zis would be much easier to explain if we had everyone here."

Germany hated that she was trying to dodge an explanation. "Nein! I demand to know who you all are and why you are here! If you don't explain now we will consider you all global threats and send you to prison!" His words came out more threateningly than he had desired for them to be.

Feliciana looked hurt from these words while Amelia was trying to hold herself back from hitting Germany in the face with her baseball bat, but Monika just stood as tall as she could without falling and breathed in heavily. "Very well then, I shall explain this to you as well as possible. My name is Monika Bielschmidt and I represent the country of Germany. My colleagues here are Feliciana Vargas who represents Italy, François Bonnefoy here represents France, Amelia F. Jones there represents the country of America and that woman over there is Alice Kirkland; she represents the United Kingdom. The two women you saw earlier were Anya Braginskaya who represents Russia and Wang Chun Yan who represents China. While fighting an enemy we fell through a dimensional teleporter that brought us here."

"Wait. What about your Japan?" Japan asked. The women looked around, wondering where their Asian friend was. Then as though it was on cue, a voice piped up behind them, startling the two Italians.

"Are you rooking for me?" The Italians squealed and turned around to face a small Japanese girl who was wearing a teal robe like the others and a cast around her foot.

"Oh! My aporagies!" She bowed down to the two. "I did not mean to startre you."

Italy looked and smiled. He then gave the girl a great Italian hug. "Veee~~~ you're so cute!"

The girl's face became red and she pushed the Italian away. "Prease don't do that again! I do not rike it when strange peopre are in my personar space!"

"It's almost like it is Japan…" England thought to himself.

Japan looked at the girl intensely, not noticing that he was walking closer to her as he studied her. It was only until they were a face to face that he blinked and stepped back. "This isn't rear! It can't be."

The Japanese girl bowed again and introduced herself to her double. "Konnichi wa, my name is Sakura Honda. I represent the country of Japan." Japan fainted onto the floor.

Everyone turned to him and began to freak out. America and Amelia bent down, picked him up and put him in Alice's empty bed while China fanned him with his hands. Sakura began bowing up and down uncontrollably, apologizing over and over. Feliciana tried to stop Sakura, telling her that it wasn't her fault.

"Someone get a nurse!" Both Germany and Monika ordered simultaneously.

France poked his head through the main curtain that covered up their hallway and yelled for a nurse. Moments later a nurse came in and put a wet towel over Japan's forehead.

"He'll be fine, but you all should get back to your beds if you want to make a speedy recovery." The nurse helped Monika back to her bed before any more questions could be asked.

"Hmph. Don't bother any of us again, especially Monika. She's got it the worst out of all of us." Amelia glared at the men then left Alice's room which was now occupied by Japan.

"Well where the bloody hell am I supposed to sleep?" Alice complained.

François suddenly picked Alice up and threw her across her shoulder even though she wasn't in any condition to do so. "Ah Angleterre, you can sleep with me."

"Bloody hell I will! NURSE!" François walked out of the room, still holding a protesting Alice and leaving the others mouths agape.

Sakura bowed once more. "Hai, thank you for your visit but please leave us to rest and come back another time." She then left for her own bed.

The only ones left now were the male countries and Feliciana. She looked at them with a smile. "Vee~~~. I'm glad to have met you all." She left for her own bed to rest, leaving the others to question their entire visit.

They began walking out, deciding that the visit was over.

"So what do we think of this exactly?" France didn't know what to think anymore.

"I don't know. Do you think they're telling the truth aru~?"

"Of course they aren't! Do you honestly believe anything as crazy as this is true!?" America was feeling sour after meeting Amelia.

"Well you believe in aliens don't you?" England mumbled.

"Oh and what about you're stupid imaginary bunny?"

"Shut up you fat oaf and apologize to Flying Mint Bunny!"

"Aiya! Shut up you two aru~!"

"I say you all shut your faces and become one with Mother Russia ^J^."

"Uh Guys, I feel like we're forgetting someone." Everyone turned to Italy.

"We didn't bring Canada with us, did we?" England asked.

"Non, I would have remembered luscious hair like that around."

"Who cares, I'm hungry. Let's go down and get a burger or something."

"Aiya! No one here wants to eat that crap aru~."

Everyone went into the elevator when Italy suddenly stopped. "Wait! We're forgetting Japan!"

Everyone totally forgot about him; Embarrassed for being so forgetful, Germany went back and carried Japan out. Finally, they went into the elevator and went down.

"Don't you think it'll look strange carrying a passed out man out of a hospital aru~?" Everyone thought about and decided to just cross the bridge when they got to it.

Strangely enough nobody paid them any attention when they exited the hospital. They all took a breath of fresh air after being in such a musty hospital.

"Do you even fund your hospitals America?"

"Hey shut up England! What was so bad about the hospital."

"Nobody even questioned why we were carrying Japan out. I'm worried that your hospitals are hiring idiots."

"Whatever. You can think what you want!"

"Da, So what do we do?"

Everyone thought to themselves.

"Hey, I had an idea!" France lit up like Christmas in Finland.

"Well it's probably stupid so I don't want to hear it."

"Don't you know when to shut up England? Just hear me out."

"Fine, just be quick about it."

France smiled and began. "Well, if they were telling the truth than it is likely that they have no place to go once they leave the hospital right?"

"Where are you going with zis?" Germany wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to hear what France was about to say.

"We could invite them to stay with us! If they are countries than it would be normal for them to live with their double non?"

"Are you crazy?! Of course a French man would think that would be a good idea!" England became furious.

"Actually…That isn't a bad idea. We would be able to become close with them and learn who they really are aru~."

Everyone except England and America agreed with China.

"Dude, they're obviously just a bunch of crazy chicks!"

"For once I agree with America. There is no way I'm letting a strange woman stay in my home!"

"Well we can't exactly explain anything that has happened in the past few days so I think this would be our best shot of figuring something out." Germany talked like he was disagreeing with everything he was saying.

"I agree with Germany." Everyone shot a glance at Japan. "Now courd you prease put me down Mr. Germany?" Germany set him down quickly and stepped back with everyone else.

"We aready tord the hospitar that we were their brothers so we have a reason to check them out of there. Prus it is the onry way we can find out anything without having to rock (lock) them up."

Everyone was surprised that Japan, someone who was normally shy and didn't enjoy company, was so on board with the plan. England huffed. "Fine, but if I end up being murdered by some crazy hag I'm going to haunt all of you for the rest of your naturally born lives."

Then they stared at America. He finally broke down and agreed. "Fine."

-I know that this chapter is kind of mixed up but I've had writers block for the past two chapters. Sorry about that guys. :/


	7. Extra: Monika's log

Please no.- It was two AM and I couldn't sleep so this may not be so great

EXTRA

_Monika's log_

_ It is my second day here in this strange world though I was hoping to be here on happier terms. After my colleagues and I ran through the vortex we fell into a field without anything soft to break our fall. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed surrounded by a curtain. At first I was numb but after moments of consciousness my entire body began to hurt…especially my arm. I examined myself and found stitches were I was slashed by the beast and bandage wrapping up my legs. I laid there for a few moments until realizing my situation. I quickly got up to find the others when two doctors came in and told me to get back into my bed. I didn't know what to think of this so I kicked one of the men in the face which caused him to grab the curtain and rip it off while falling. The crash echoed through the hallways, grabbing the attention of everyone._

_ To my relief Feliciana appeared, though she was not nearly as patched up as I was which comforted me. She had told me that we were in a hospital and that the men were trying to help me. I didn't believe her but I was too weak to argue so I allowed them to help me back into the bed. Turns out they had come in to change the gauze that was wrapped around my legs because it had begun to peel off (some quality bandaging right there - _-). Feliciana sat next to me for a while, and during that time she told me how sad she was that she had lost a photo and was hoping that we would all be able to pose for another one later on. She then talked to me about how she was going to make enough pasta for everyone to share and enjoy. She told me that it made her feel happy to be able to sit down and talk to me even though I knew that it pained her to have to sit up since she was constantly adjusting and rubbing her side. Though I wanted her to stay next to me I couldn't take knowing that she was suffering more than she had too so I pretended to fall asleep. She left moments later and I could hear the relief in her steps. _

_ I tried to turn my pain into deep thought by trying to figure out where we all were; it did not work and my body just began to ache more. I couldn't help but moan loudly causing Amelia to come in and sit next to my bed. She had asked if I was alright and I told her yes even though it was an obvious lie. She then began telling me stories of a great heroine who slayed an evil emperor and his minions, freeing all the people of the world. Her stories made me giggle since she had become so enthusiastic about it. I was so distracted by the story that I hadn't realized the bloodied bandage around her head; It was only until she pressed it against the wall and yelped that it caught my eye. Again, I couldn't stand having someone who was in such pain to stand and try to comfort me so I told her to go back to her bed to rest. She told me that she couldn't sleep anyways so it was okay for her to stand next to me, so I did what I had done with Feli and pretended to fall asleep. She didn't notice until ten minutes after she restarted her story. She huffed out a disappointed sigh and left._

_ I hoped that nobody else would come to my side but surely enough, Anya and Chun had entered to check on me. They had told me that they visited everyone and that everyone, except Alice who never woke up, could not sleep. They then told me that Françoise had sat by Alice all night, singing tunes to her in a whisper. I felt bad that they were all in such pain but weren't able to do anything about it. I told Anya and Chun that I was worried for Alice and wanted to check on her but they refused to let me up. Anya held me down so I tried fighting to get up but she was much stronger than I was even in her condition. I hated being so stationary but it couldn't be helped. I wanted the two to leave so I told them to visit Alice for me; they left and never came back. _

_ Morning had finally come and I was still awake. I decided that I was going to get up and that nobody would stop me this time. The daylight revealed a set of crutches on the floor by my bed so I grabbed them and stumbled out of bed. It was as though I was being weighed down by a bunch of bricks but I continued on into the hall. There I saw a doctor talking with a nurse about Chun being in danger of a heart attack since her heart rate was quickening every moment. I began worrying for Chun but the fear was laid to rest when I remembered how strong of a country she was. They talked about giving her a shot to make her sleep so that her body would calm down. It was a bad thing for me to chuckle to myself but I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how much trouble they were going to have to go through to give Chun that shot. They heard me and sent me back to my bed…so much for that. _

_ It's a little later in the day and I think they finally tried giving Chun the shot because I heard a huge ruckus outside of the curtain. I didn't move but I could hear them trying to calm her; then I heard Anya and thought to myself "well there goes the hospital). I was surprised though to only hear Anya try and calm Chun down as well. She must have succeeded because after that I didn't hear anything…Then I heard a group of men fighting. _

_ It was as though I was listening to a G8 meeting before the war with two men fighting about who was more superior and others trying to split them up. They were silenced by Amelia who began to tell them off. They talked though I couldn't hear specifically what they were saying. Then I heard Alice wake up and push Françoise away from her; I was relieved to know she was alright. I began hearing a controversy between all of them and it sounded pretty serious. This was when I knew I had to intervene. I mustered up whatever strength I had and pulled myself out of bed using one of the crutches. I pulled the curtain away and walked toward the group of men who were with the girls. _

_ When I spoke up they all turned to me and looked surprised; I admit I was as well when I saw all of those familiar faces doubling up. I looked a little closer and realized the intense similarities between some of them. Then I thought of the situation we were in and put two and two together. I had finally figured out where what dimension that we had ended up in. After Feli and who I presumed was her double came up I explained what I could to everyone. Sakura then came in which must have been a shock to who I believe was the male Japan because he had passed out on the floor. We called for a nurse who put a towel on him and sent me back to my bed. _

_ Now here I am once again, stuck in my bed, my only distraction was thinking about everything that was going on. I thought of everything that we were all going to have to face when we would get out of the hospital. One of the main things that I thought about was the issue of where we all were going to stay as we tried to clear up everything. I was actually able to fall asleep even though my body hurt and thoughts wizzed through my mind. I just hoped that everything would turn out alright and that we would find a way back to our war ridden world. _

_-Monika Bielschmidt_

_-This is just a little something that I decided to write since I couldn't sleep. :)_


	8. Chapter 7: The Meeting

_ Chapter 7: The Meeting_

It was all decided that the Allies and Axis would invite the girls to a meeting so that they could discuss their plans for them. America reluctantly sent in a message to them which asked if they would be able to make it; they had answered yes. The meeting was to be held at an office near to the hospital since the countries were aware that the girls would most likely not be able to travel to a different country much less a different state in their condition. Though they thought it would be easy to cope with the thought of becoming their hosts at first, all the countries ended up having their own mental breakdowns which pretty much just meant getting incredibly drunk and sitting in a dark corner by themselves.

It wasn't any easier for the girls to cope with the thought of having to go to a meeting with their male counterparts. Since none of them had any money they would have to walk to the meeting hall and not all of them were exactly happy with the thought of having to do that. Nobody was comfortable with anything that was going on but there was no turning back now; they just had to wait for the meeting to come for the rest of the week.

The day of the meeting had finally come, but even though the male countries were somewhat on time (including China), the girls were nowhere to be seen. The tension levels began rising as the ticks of the clock that hung over the door echoed throughout the room, sucking the patience right out of everyone. Then a thought hit America.

"Do you think it was a bad that I didn't send for a cab?" This struck a nerve in the silence as everyone became aware of the issues that the girls were probably having because America didn't send someone to take them out of the hospital.

"Why the bloody hell would you make them walk here! Are you really that big of an idiot?!"

"I'm such a bad host! Dishonor to my ancestors!" Japan huddled in a corner and rocked back and forth while the others were thinking of every bad thing that could have happened to them.

"Aiya! What if they weren't allowed out of the hospital aru~?! What do we do then?"

"A better question is why we would allow women in such conditions to leave the hospital without any money? I don't even think that they have any decent clothes to wear!" England rubbed his temples as he tried fighting through his hangover and his temper.

Everyone was in a panic when all of a sudden they were silenced by a knock at the door.

Everyone turned to the door, waiting for it to open on its own. There was another knock only this time it was a little harder, then the handle wobbled a bit but the door didn't open. It took the guys a moment to realize that the door was locked and then another moment to feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. Germany walked up to the door and opened it for the girls, though he was surprised to see not only them but a police officer with as well. The guys almost broke down on themselves (even though they had diplomatic immunity), when they saw the officer with the girls. It was only when Françoise turned to the Police man and thanked him and his friends for the ride that they sighed in relief. He tipped his hat in return and left them there to begin their meeting.

Monika, who wasn't using a crutch anymore, extended her arm toward Germany. He stared at it for a moment then shook it, welcoming them to the meeting and apologizing for making them walk.

"Oh it's fine!" Feliciana smiled. "The kind Police men here gave us a ride when they saw us walking out of the Laundromat." France noticed that they were all in their old clothing from when they first found them.

"May I ask how you were able to pay to wash your clothes?" France was slightly disturbed by the fact that he could see faded blood on their clothes.

Alice sent him a look of disapproval and answered his question coldly. "We collected the money from strangers, though we wouldn't have had to stoop so low if we were given any help at all by our hosts." A wave of guilt hit the entire room when she said this.

"Alice, there is no need to be so upset about that. It's not like they're exactly dealing with a normal situation here." François made a valid point.

"Well then, shall we start zis meeting?" Monika was rather antsy to come up with a plan.

"Very well then," Germany answered. He got out of the way and allowed them into the room. They all sat back down and began their meeting.

"We've invited you hear to offer you a proposition." France began.

Alice looked at him in suspicion (though that was a normal thing for her to do). "We're listening."

England continued off of where France ended. "Well…" He quickly regretted trying to take the lead as he realized how awkward asking the question was.

China came to his rescue. "We were wondering if you had anywhere to stay aru~?" He asked awkwardly.

The girls were taken aback by his abruptness. Monika, speechless for moments, turned and stared him directly into his eyes. "Nein, we have no place to stay presently. Why?"

"Werr we discussed it to the furrest extent possibre" Japan lied (the issue was discussed for five minutes in front of the hospital -_-). And we decided that it wourd be easier to dear with the issue if you arr stayed with your doubre."

"Are you crazy?!" Alice shouted. "I don't want to stay with a strange man even if he is my double!"

France thought to himself "She definitely is like England."

Amelia nodded her head in protest. "I don't wanna! Fatso over there smells like old mustard and motor oil and I don't want to be near that smell 24/7!"

"HEY! You don't smell all that great either, and I don't want you staying at my place either but it's not like you have anywhere else to go!" America's normally happy attitude was quickly crushed into frustration.

"Please you two, try and be reasonable." François winked at England who didn't take notice. "I wouldn't mind enjoying zee hospitality of these fine gentlemen."

Chun sat silently, deciding on whether or not to introduce her to everyone since she hadn't when they first came in, but Anya seemed to have read her mind because she stood up and began talking.

"Da, before we go any further I would like to introduce myself since you all left before I could. My name is Anya and that over there is Chun.

China looked at Chun like he had just found a lost kitty at his door step. She was a small woman with two buns in her hair and a cute face; China's heart melted. "Ayia! You're so tiny! I've always wanted a sister as little as you aru~." In the moment he totally forgot about Taiwan and Vietnam.

"Hey I'm not that small and who said anything about being your sister aru~?" She pouted which only made China smile widen even more.

"Aww Chun, is the Chinese man not treating kindly? –Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol." Anya looked at Yao threateningly as though warning him to stay away.

Yao flinched in fear at her and then at Russia who got up behind him. "Da, what are you looking at? –Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." The two Russians stared at each other as the two Chinese people cowered under them.

"I think we shourd have a moment to discuss this on our own." Sakura politely said to the men. They left the room, though they weren't happy to do so.

That was when women's meeting began.

- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) I would love to hear your guy's opinions on it.


	9. Chapter 8: The final decision

Chapter 9

"Veeee~~~ I like them."

"You can't just trust everyone that smiles at you. I think they're hiding something."

"Ma petite Alice, you always think that. I on the other hand think we can trust to stay with these men."

"We can find out anything they are hiding we stay with them, Da?"

"Anya has a point aru~. But I don't want to be stuck with someone as crazy as that China aru~! I'm not even sure if he is a guy."

"Oh China, how wourd it be possibre for both of you two to be women? Have you not been paying attention?"

"I really don't want to stay with the Hamburgler there. He might eat me!"

"Oh and you weren't ever like that you pig?"

"Hey that's rude Alice! At least I didn't have to get laser hair surgery on my eyebrows to keep them from growing into a caterpillar!"

"Oh now who's being the rude one here?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to Monika who had finally snapped. "We came here to settle zis and we aren't leaving this room until we do! We have no money, no food, no shelter, and no knowledge of this world so I think it would be best to take up their offer and stay with them, are there any objections to this?!"

It was silent, and then Feliciana raised her hand. "Ve~~ Monika? Do you think I could take a photo later on?"

"Sure, whatever. Now does anyone have anything important to say?"

"How do you plan on getting us home?" François asked quietly.

Everyone's faces turned to Monika who had taken charge of their meeting. She sighed. "I don't know, but we will find a way. If anything we have to get back soon before any more Kaydoms come through." Everyone had totally forgotten about that issue.

"I think it would be best to stay with them." Amelia sighed disappointingly. She didn't like having to contradict herself but she wanted to get back to fighting their war as soon as possible.

"Da, I agree."

"Oui, I agree as well."

"Hai!"

"Fine aru~."

"Veee~~~ Si!"

Everyone turned to Alice who had her arms crossed. She looked at everyone and finally gave in. "Alright fine, if it means that much."

"Okay then. If everyone agrees than the motion is carried. Also, I would like meet every other morning for training so that we don't become rusty. We will discuss location later on after we scope out our areas. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone simultaneously answered "Yes."

They brought the men back in and gave them their answer. America and England seemed to be disappointed but everyone else had already become somewhat comfortable with the idea. The girls said goodbye to each other and went with their doubles to their new homes.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Mr. Germany. I will be sure to pay you back in any way I can." Monika thanked him as they sped down the road.

"No need to pay me back. I only ask that you keep sound down to a minimum and to pick up after yourself."

"Of course," the rest of the drive was silent so halfway through Monika put on her headphones and ended up falling asleep to her music.

The ride with the Americans was just a constant argument about who was the greater hero.

China kept hugging Chun and she would keep pushing him away angrily. The only issue other than Chun's annoyance was that China was driving while trying to hug her.

Japan and Sakura began a long conversation over anime and the upcoming festivals as they rode in the train. "Oh you stirr cerebrate festivars here? You are so rucky!" Japan looked at her in shock.

"You mean you don't cerebrate horidays or anything?"

"No, It's too dangerous and prus the war keeps me from using any of my resources for such things."

"This war sounds terribre! What you are fighting for?"

"Perhaps I sharr terr you rater, I am very tired right now." Sakura pretended to sleep when she really just didn't want to think of the War anymore. Aside from the confusion and the hospital, she enjoyed the peace in this world.

The Russians stayed silent the entire time though the aura felt like someone was about to die.

François and France began a long, drawn out conversation over how it was dangerous for France to drink wine and drive.

"Vous idiot, you're going to kill us both!"

"It doesn't count if it's wine! Don't you know that?"

"Um…erm…I forget...It's been a few months since I've had any."

France looked at her in horror, "How do you sleep at night?!"

"I often don't. I had to reserve most of my wine because of the War."

France handed her his entire bottle. "Take it, I've never heard of such a travesty!"

François looked at the bottle in awe. It had been a while since she held a wine bottle, so when she took her first sip it was as though she had fallen through a rainbow of sunshine and happiness. Also, she got very drunk on the way home and fell asleep.

Then there was the car ride with Alice and England. The two were constantly fighting over who made better scones and whether having a king or queen was better. It was as though the two were an old married couple (don't tell them I said that). Alice was in no mood to argue after an hour so she cast a spell that forced her to sleep, leaving England nothing to do but focus on the road in frustration.

Life was going to become interesting for sure.

-If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. BTW, thank you Uzuki-Chan for helping with the plot idea for the 5th chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 9: An American Treaty

Chapter 9: A heart-warming treaty between two Americans

America and Amelia continued arguing as they drove through a deserted road in the middle of Virginia to New York. It was around 2:30 in the morning and they were both becoming extremely irritated with each other until eventually they were sick of it and just stopped talking. Amelia laid her head on the window and gazed out into the thickness of the trees. She turned and looked at America who was fighting to stay awake, feeling bad she offered her services.

"Do you want me to drive?" Amelia asked.

America looked at her for a moment and answered back. "Nah, the hero can endure *yawn* anything. Just turn on the radio or something." Amelia turned the radio on and turned to a loud station that was playing alternative rock. The announcer came on and began reading out what the next few songs would be. When he finished MCR started to play and Amelia watched in enjoyment as America sang poorly.

"Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine! HAHAHA!"

"I've never heard that band."

America looked at her in shock then shrugged it off. "Probably because you're a girl."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you sexist ass!?"

"What? Isn't that the truth?"

"Hell no it isn't!" Amelia looked down and sighed, her aura changing from frustration to seriousness. "We don't really have music like this on my Earth anymore. Most people normally just sing whatever songs they can come up with. The radios are only used for communication and not many places have enough power that can be used for recording music."

"That's awful. How do you live like that?" America became concerned for the girl he had just spent hours fighting with.

"Well, I still have all my friends and I'm normally too busy to enjoy myself anyways. It's kind of a pain representing America during war ya know."

America thought to himself about how life for him would be different if he didn't own the luxuries he had today. "You at least eat hamburgers right?"

"You kidding? I haven't had any fast food since the war started. All those rations go to the colonies set up around the world." America stopped the car causing Amelia to almost bash her head against the window."

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITHOUT EATING HAMBURGERS!?"

Amelia looked at the reddened America like he was crazy. She turned down the radio which was still blasting out music. "Those are the sacrifices we had to make when the war started." She turned to the window and stared out.

"Hmph! Well as an American I refuse to let you go on like this. First thing when we get home I'm going to make you the best burger ever!" He slapped her on the back causing her to yelp in pain.

"P-please don't hit my back again." She rubbed where he hit and America began apologizing like a Japanese man would.

She looked at him then smiled. "I'm excited for that burger though. Can it have bacon on it?"

"Of course it can! Who wouldn't want bacon? What about cheese?"

"Mmmmm, definitely! And I think I'm going to want two patties just because!"

"Now you're talking."

The two continued talking like this for twenty five minutes until the engine started to sputter.

"Uh oh…" America tried turning the car back on but the engine was stalled. He got out and waved away the smoke, Amelia then followed. Everything under the hood was smoking and falling apart.

"Jeez man, when was the last time you had this looked at?"

America looked at her with embarrassment. "What are you talking about? This is perfectly normal." He gave a nervous laugh but Amelia just rolled her eyes and closed the hood.

"Well I guess we're stuck in the middle of nowhere until someone comes and gets us." Amelia huffed out in frustration. "You got a phone?"

"Out of battery."

"Damn it."

The two sat down on the hood of the car.

America tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry, someone will come by. Just you wait!" He put his hand around her only this time he wasn't as rough. He didn't know why but his attitude toward her completely changed since when they first met, actually he had begun to look at this girl like a little sister instead of just an annoying stranger.

"I like your optimism. We could use that on our world." She smiled.

"Why do you just smile? Why don't you just laugh or something?" America looked at her in the face and gave her a huge smile.

"Huh? I haven't really had any reason to laugh, why?" She looked away from his face into the woods.

"Well I wanna hear you laugh! Come on try it! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as loudly as possible.

"Hehe." She didn't try very hard.

"Come on! You can do better than that. Try again. HAHAHAHA!"

She looked frustrated. "I can't laugh without reason…not anymore anyways."

"You're as cold as England! Fine, then I'll tell you a joke. What did the cake say to the pizza after it told a bad joke…He said _man your jokes sure are cheesy!"_ There was a silence.

"That was terrible."

"Uh…eh…ya it was."

America looked at Amelia as she gazed at the sky, obviously worried about something.

"So who are you guys fighting anyways?" His question was completely out of the blue. Amelia looked at him with the most serious face that he had ever seen from an American.

"Why?"

"Well you tell me that you all are in such a terrible war but I have no idea what it's about."

She looked down at her hands and then back at him.

"If you must know we're fighting the most vicious, blood thirsty species known to the universe. We call them Kaydoms which is short for Kawodaemons or uncute demons. When they came to our world a few years ago they destroyed our oil tankers, our crops, our homes, everything. Our generals thought a full out attack was in order and, as the naive people we were, the countries agreed. That was how over half of the earth's population was lost. Eventually the death toll was so high that we stopped allowing our military leaders to send out so many troops at once. We set up colonies surrounded by energy fields all over the world but the shields are running out of power and Alice can't cast a strong enough spell to make more."

America hated having to hear this. He looked at Amelia's face which was fighting back tears and began regretting ever asking her about the war. This woman was so much more of a hero than he would have ever been, thinking of the bravery she must have to continue fighting. He felt bad for the hours they had gone through arguing over which of them was the greater hero.

The more Amelia thought of the death toll of the world the more she had to fight to hold her tears back; she couldn't manage this and started bawling her eyes out on America's shoulder. His eyes widened in suprise because of her sudden grasp of his jacket, but he tried comforting her in the best possible way he could.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just couldn't help it." She muffled out.

"Why are you the one apologizing?" He asked but Amelia didn't here him.

America thought to himself that after everything they had talked about she was the one apologizing. It was weird how his perception of her had changed within a few hours. When they had first met, he was skeptical that she was even sane. Now he knew that every single thing she had said was as truthful as he was patriotic.

America could feel Amelia becoming heavy and her breath slowing but she still had her face buried in his jacket. Her mixture of crying and exhaustion finally put her to sleep on America's lap. He gazed at her and then up at the sky. "I'm sorry too."

-I feel like America is always labeled as the guy who isn't caring or anything so I found it necessary to write this, plus I thought that the story needed a change of pace. Judge it if you want but I'm sticking by it.


	11. Chapter 10: Serious and Happy Italians

Chapter 10: Serious Feli and Happy Italy

The two Italians, like everyone else, had gotten home extremely late. Feliciana ended up having to carry Italy on her back since he refused to get out of the car to open the door. When the two got to the door, Italy reached his hand to the lock and slowly turned the key until they heard a click.

"Where's your bed?" Feliciana was just as exhausted as Italy but she was somehow able to support him up the entire time.

Italy pointed toward a door in the hallway to their left then collapsed his head onto her shoulder making Feliciana flinch in pain. They got to the door and Feliciana kicked it open with her foot, subsequently waking Italy back up in the process.

When they got to the bed she dropped Italy in it. He then smiled and took off his work shirt making Feliciana blush and turned away to walk towards the door when she stopped. She thought to herself "where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Um Italy, where do I sleep?" Italy looked at her with a spaced out and confused face, and then he started to freak out after the sudden realization that he hadn't prepared a room for his new roommate.

"Waaahhhhh! I forgot to set up a room for you!"

He started to cry and Feliciana didn't understand why. Then she remembered that she used to be the same way before the war had begun.

She tried comforting him by telling him it was alright and that she doesn't need a bed to sleep in for the night.

"Do you have a couch?"

"Eh…" He awkwardly started to rub the back of his head. "I spilled tomato sauce on it and haven't really cleaned it up yet."

Feliciana thought of the options she had but it just hurt her brain, she didn't care if she had to sleep outside by now, then Italy looked up and smiled at her.

"Ve~~~ you can sleep with me!" Italy offered this to her like it was a normal request though Feliciana was completely taken aback by his offer.

"Ah…Isn't that weird?" She thought he was joking.

"Why? I sleep with Germany all the time and he doesn't seem to mind." Again Feliciana looked back before the war when she did the exact same thing.

"T-That's different. You two are of the same gender so…" Italy couldn't catch a clue even though it was hitting him right in the face.

"How's it different?"

By this time Feliciana didn't want to argue anymore so she just accepted his offer and decided to tackle any issues that crossed her later.

"Never mind, I'll just sleep here for the night. Can you move over a bit?" She slid into the covers and stayed on the edge of the bed.

Italy put his head on his pillow and whispered quietly "I'm glad I met you." It was only moments later that they both fell asleep.

Prior to waking up, Feliciana felt a hand around her waist and almost punched Italy in the face thinking he was a strange pervert in her bed when she remembered the real situation she was in. It was around seven thirty and she was still extremely tired but this was the normal time that Monika would wake everyone up for training. It felt kind of nice just to be able to lie down without having to be worried of being blown up or yelled at, though it was short lived when Italy's door swung open and a tall German man and Monika came in.

The two Germans looked at the Italians in shock as Feliciana tried to find the words to explain the situation.

"What the hell?" Monika boomed angrily.

"Uh.. This isn't what it looks like. I didn't have anywhere else to sleep so he offered me his bed."

"Why didn't you just sleep on the couch out there!?" Monika pointed out of the room.

"He said that he spilled pasta on it and hadn't cleaned it up yet."

Germany gave a look of confusion. "The couch is as clean as any other couch." Feliciana looked at the sleeping Italy with fire in her eyes.

"You pervert!" She shook Italy back and forth, waking him up in a mix of confusion and fear.

"W-what did I do?" He looked innocently at Feliciana.

"You know what you did! You told me that the couch was dirty!" She stood up out of the bed.

Italy just looked at her with a puppy dog face. "I'm sorry, but I knew Germany would be working all night and I didn't want to be alone." Feliciana looked at him again, only this time with understanding.

"Well…Just don't lie to me like that again. I would have happily slept in your bed if you had only told me why you wanted me to."

Germany looked at Feliciana with surprise. She was much more stern and ready to fight than Italy ever was. It was hard to think that they were technically the same person.

"Italy it's time for training. Get up now and I'll see you outside in ten minutes." He doubted that Italy would actually come out by then but Monika knew that Feliciana would be out in a matter of minutes.

Italy just fell back onto his pillow and fell back asleep after Germany left. Feliciana chuckled to herself, thinking back of all the times she did the same thing. "He's going to get angry with you."

"Ve~Ve~Ve~." He fell back asleep much to Feliciana's dismay.

Feliciana looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Ya know one day you're going to have to fight and nobody will be around to help you."

"What are you talking about? I'll always have Germany." He smiled at her with a mixture of innocence and sleepiness.

Feliciana grew frustrated with her double so she did the only thing she could think of. "If you don't get up now I'll take a butterfly knife and cut off your curl!" She grabbed it causing him to become red in the face with embarrassment. How could an Italian do that to another Italian?

She took a butterfly knife out of her pocket and put it next to his curl. "Are you going to get up for Mr. Germany?" He nodded in fear and slid away from Feliciana.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as an apology which only reddened his face even more. "She's almost as scary as a German." Italy thought to himself as he got dressed as quickly as possible.

Feliciana left the room to search for a quick breakfast before having to go out. She hadn't eaten since they left the hospital so she was dying for something to eat when the aroma of sweet herbs and spices hit her nostrils, causing her to nearly faint. The kitchen was full of cabinets filled with different pastas, spices, herbs, wines, and almost everything else an Italian would ever want. It had been so long since she had seen so much food in one place; she stepped in and became lost in the desire to just eat all of it. She came up to a bread pantry and pulled out a long thing of toasted bread and ripped a piece off just to nibble on. It was the most delicious thing she had had in years but just as she was about to put the bread back, Italy came into the room.

Feliciana turned around and put the bread behind her back, facing Italy with the guilty face of a thief. "I-Italy, how long have you been standing there?"

Italy looked at her and then at the crumbs on her face. He walked toward her and grabbed her hands. Feliciana looked at him with her eyes widened like full moons as he pulled her hands back forward, revealing the bread.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It's just that…" Before she could finish Italy gave her a big hug, startling her beyond speech.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered out.

Italy stepped back from his hug and smiled at her like the Italian he was. "I was giving you a hug."

"Why? Aren't you mad at me?" She looked down at the bread thinking Italy would become infuriated, but he just smiled, took the bread, and broke it between the two.

"Why would I be mad at a pretty girl like you? I know you've been through a lot with that war Monika talked about." He bit a chunk out of his bread as he sat down on the floor.

Feliciana looked at Italy with intrigue, and then sat down with him. "It is. In fact, I haven't seen a plate of pasta much less this much food in years." Italy looked at her in horror when she said this.

"Waaahhhhhhhh?! That's worse than having to eat English food! Is the war really that bad?"

Feliciana looked at him and sighed. "All my food went to other people around the world. I don't eat much anymore anyways."

Italy couldn't dream of a world without food. He got up and dragged Feliciana up with him. "Vee~~~ let's make pasta!"

Feliciana looked at him in wonder. "Don't we have to go outside and train?"

Italy pulled her toward the stove. "Why? Don't you want pasta?"

Feliciana knew that Monika would get angry with her, but the thought of eating pasta again made her mouth water. Her stomach won the fight and she began cooking with Italy, leaving the Germans and the Japanese outside to wait for them. It was almost like there never was any war to begin with and that made her happy.

- It's hard to think of an Italian being serious but you have to remember how awful their war is. I had to redo this chapter theoretically one hundred times before I was remotely happy with it. Thank you MCR and Coldplay for getting me through this chapter :3. I'm going to be out of town for a little while so it's going to be a few days before another update. Sorry guys. :/


	12. Chapter 11: Training with the Axis

Chapter 11

"Where is that girl?" Monika muttered as she looked at her watch, her patience thinning with every tick.

"They're probably eating or still sleeping. I should have dragged Italy out of bed." Germany put his hand on his face in regret though Monika looked at him in wonder. She tried to remember the last time Feliciana was late for training before the war started and couldn't come up with anything.

"Itary probabry just ferr back asreep rike normarry." Japan pointed out but Sakura was quick to overreact.

"Impossibre! Fericiana is never rate! She must be in troubre." Sakura began to panic but Monika quickly calmed her down.

"They're probably just adjusting to each other. I would find it abnormal for even them to take the situation lightly. We can just start without them." Everyone agreed with her though Sakura was still slightly worried.

"Eh… Mr. Germany, how do you normally start your training?" Monika asked curiously. She was somewhat excited to train again for the first time after being let out of the hospital.

Germany thought to himself for a moment then began telling her their normal routine. "Well first we do around 50 push-ups and then run a hundred laps…though Italy normally runs away before finishing."

"Interesting," Sakura said to herself.

"Hmm?" Japan looked over to her. "What's interesting?"

Sakura looked over at him and just sighed. "Nothing of importance, sharr we begin?"

Japan looked over at Monika and examined her wounds for a short moment, worried that she may not be in the best condition to exercise.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Monika. Do you rearry think it's a good idea to train whire stirr so patched up?"

She turned to him with a stern face and answered. "Nein, if I don't start as soon as possible I won't ever be able to get back on track." She got into a push-up position and looked up at them. "Shall we begin?"

The two men looked at her in surprise as she and Sakura where able to knock out all fifty push-ups in less than ten minutes, breaking the record by a minute and a half. After they had all finished, Sakura and Japan began to run around the track while Germany and Monika yelled at them to keep going.

"Come on Sakura! Are you going to let him beat you?" Monika shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura looked over to her then pushed ahead of Japan who was taken by surprise. He ran faster, trying to get ahead of Sakura who seemed to be two steps in front of him the entire time. He was wondering where she was getting all this extra energy after ninety nine laps.

"Come on Sakura! One more lap then you're done!" Monika yelled at Sakura who was now a great length in front of Japan who was baffled at her speed.

When Sakura finally finished they all waited and watched as Japan huff along, his honor slightly crushed from defeat. When he finally finished Sakura congratulated him and Germany and Monika had a conversation about what to do next.

"What's next?" Monika was filled with enthusiasm though it didn't show through her stern face.

Germany was taken aback by how the two were able to get so far into the training even with their wounds. "Hmmm. Well I guess next we would do some sets of pull-ups then…" he was interrupted by Monika.

"I'm sorry but would it alright to just skip that and go straight to hand to hand combat?"

Sakura looked over to her with excitement. She was becoming antsy because she really wanted to work on her technique since she hadn't had time to improve since their last battle.

"Oh that wourd be wonderfur! Can we prease Mr. Germany?" She jumped up and down as she thought of fighting again.

"I-I guess it would be alright. What do you say Japan?" Germany looked over at his Japan who wasn't prepared to have to answer the question.

"I-I-I…um…er….I guess it wourd be okay." His words stumbled out of his mouth.

Monika looked back over at Germany. "Would it be alright if I were to be your sparring partner?"

Questioning her motives, Germany reluctantly agreed and they began.

Facing each other, Japan and Sakura got into a fighting position though Japan wasn't comfortable fighting a woman. He didn't get much time to think of this though because Sakura was able to get him off his feet and onto the ground within seconds.

"You are obviousery reructant to fight me. Prease think nothing of that and give it your best."

She helped Japan back onto their feet and they began the match for real. Sakura kicked her foot toward his head except he was able to dodge it swiftly as he grabbed her leg. She quickly spun it out of his hand and knocked him back a few feet, but he shook himself out of his shock and tried to trip her. She jumped up and flipped back behind him and grabbed his hands, keeping Japan at a stand-still. She pushed him onto the floor which ended the fight.

"Very good Sakura, just remember to keep balance next time you attack from behind." Monika turned to a stunned Germany who had never seen someone take down Japan so quickly in hand to hand combat.

"Mr. Germany?" Monika snapped him out of his trance and he realized the situation. He got into a fighting stance and studied his opponent, trying to think of a way to take her down quickly and without embarrassment. Though he had thought for too long and Monika got the first hit in his stomach.

"Stay alert Mr. Germany, I won't go easy on you." Monika was in full out fighting mode.

Germany and Monika ran toward each other and began dodging and sending out hits toward one another. The two moved so fast that Sakura and Japan found it hard to keep up with the two's movements. Monika flipped back, trying to gain some space in between the two of them while also trying to get a hit on Germany's face. Though she was able to make some space she wasn't able to make contact with Germany. Germany lunged forward, trying to grab Monika's arm but ended up grabbing her long green coat causing it to fall off revealing a black work out bra and a long scar on the side of her stomach. The two looked at each other, Germany and Japan more flustered than Monika was. Monika took advantage of the moment and kicked Germany onto the floor then kept him there by holding his hand behind his back like Sakura had done.

"I see the match is decided." Monika stood back up and extended a hand to the still flustered German.

"Uh…Miss Monika, prease cover up." Japan covered his eyes in embarrassment, trying not to look at Monika's scar or her boobs.

"My apologies Mr. Japan," she quickly grabbed the coat and put it back on herself then extended her hand once more to the still reddened German.

Germany finally broke out of his shock and took her hand, being pulled up by her incredible strength. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" He was incredibly impressed.

"I learned a number of my moves from the other countries that you have met, though mostly I learned from Maria."

"Maria?" Germany looked in question.

"Hmm. I guess she is the equivalent of your Prussia."

Right then a head popped out of the bushes, catching everyone off guard.

"Did someone call the awesome me?" Prussia shouted out. He stepped out of the bushes and walked toward Monika.

"Who's the hotty West?" Prussia looked at her a little closer to her face causing slight discomfort in Monika.

"Erm…" Germany looked away. "Her name is Monika. She's my female double." Prussia looked over at him with a "huh?" face, then he started laughing.

"Kesesesessese! And here I thought you lost your sense of humor! No seriously though." Prussia violently patted his brother on the shoulder but got no answer back.

Prussia stopped in horror and turned back to Monika. "No way, you can't be serious!?" He examined Monika even closer causing her face to redden slightly.

"You met me last night after you came home from the bar, remember?" Monika pushed Prussia away from her.

Prussia thought to himself then answered back. "Now that you say that, I do remember a glimpse of a woman being in the house. Guess I thought it was just a dream since West has never been able to bring back a woman!"

As this all went down, the two Japanese doubles sat down on a bench and watched the entire thing unfold. Nobody took any notice to them.

"Prussia, will you please leave her alone? I'm sure she doesn't want you so close to her." Germany tried to calmly talk though his brother was somehow infuriating him, but Prussia took no notice to him.

After a few more moments Prussia bear hugged Monika in surprise and lifted her up. "Kesesesesesesese! I guess that means I'm your big brother now huh!?" Monika was trying to push herself out of Prussia's grasp but it was no use.

"P-please let me go now!" She demanded but Prussia kept his grip.

"Not until you promise to call me big brother from now on." Prussia was becoming a nuisance but for some reason Germany didn't say anything. He only clenched his fist and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"W-why should I?! I already have one obnoxious sister, why do I need a brother?" Prussia continued to swing her in the air while she was still in his grasp.

"Prussia! Put her down now!" Germany spoke up but Prussia took no notice to his demands.

"Promise it and I'll let you down!" Monika was beginning to become agitated so she tried to loosen her arms out of his grip to punch the man in the face but with no prevail. She decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to just agree with him.

"F-fine! Now just put me down!" Prussia put her down and stared at her.

"Now say it."

"Hmph. Big Brot~~."

"I can't hear you."

"big brother -_-."

"Louder!" Prussia was really starting to piss the Germans off but the Japanese just watched in enjoyment.

"BIG F###ING BROTHER!" Monika shouted at his face in frustration.

Prussia looked in surprise then laughed. "Kesesesesesesese. Who knew having a little sister would be so fun." He jumped back into the bushes.

"See you guys later." Prussia then disappeared.

Germany and Monika glared at the bush then Germany turned to Monika.

"I'm sorry about him." Germany apologized.

Monika looked at him with her face still a little reddened then smiled slightly. "It's I didn't think he would adapt to such a situation so quickly."

The two's faces turned to the Japanese who were calmly sitting and watching, then the Italians came out with pasta sauce covering their clothes.

"Sorry were late." Feliciana looked down at her feet hoping for pity but Italy was a preppy as ever.

"Ve~~~~ we made pasta." Italy was unfazed about the fact that he had missed training.

The two Germans stared at the Italians and let out a frustrated sigh simultaneously.

"One hundred laps around the block." Monika ordered to the two. Feliciana quickly perked up and began, leaving Italy to trot behind her.

Monika thought to herself as she stared at Italy who was struggling to keep up with the speeding Feliciana.

"I hope I know what I'm doing."

-Sorry for the late chapter. I went out of state for a vacation and when I got back the family was going through some tension. It's okay now though :). I'm excited to hear your guy's feedback.


	13. Chapter 12: A Morning in Paris

Chapter 12: A Night in Paris

The streets were lightened up by the street lights that lined the pavement and the air was filled with the scent of sweet pastries and cigarette smoke. Even though it was past midnight, people were still out on the streets: laughing, shopping, and drinking wine. Though the night was lively all around, France was silent and François was passed out in the back of the car drunk.

Earlier on in the drive France had given his new companion a bottle of wine that he was drinking since she had told him about the shortage of everything in her world, though the sudden achievement of wine may have been too much for her to handle. Now France was left driving in silence, trying to not be distracted by the lights as he drove down the lively streets.

Around two in the morning France had finally reached his home, but François was still passed out in the back and showed no sign of waking. He didn't want to wake her, so, as lightly as possible, he pulled her out of the back and carried her to the door. He tried to kick the door open but totally forgot that it was locked (leaving him utterly embarrassed). After taking a few minutes to fumble around in his pocket while still awkwardly holding a drunken François in his arms, he found a key and let out a sigh of relief. Finally opening the door, he stepped in and put François on the white couch and looked at her.

As he watched the woman sleep, his mind began to race with everything that was happening. Only one week ago he was fighting with the allies about whose movies were the best and now he was looking after someone who was fighting a global war that apparently was so extreme that even the smallest of things like wine and bread were limited.

France yawned and took one last look at Françoise then headed to bed, trying to think of his next move.

The morning came and François had woken up with a slight headache. She looked around the strange home, first in confusion, and then she had the realization that she was in the house of France. She rubbed her tired eyes and got off the couch when she suddenly smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen down the hall. She followed the hypnotizing scent until she found herself in the doorway of a luxurious kitchen where France stood in it with his purple oven mitts on.

"Ah mademoiselle, you're awake early I see." He took off his mitts and walked over to her to kissed her hand which slightly caught her off guard.

"It smells incredible in here. May I ask what you're making?" Françoise cocked her head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of what was baking in the oven.

"Can you guess?" He asked playfully.

France smiled and motioned her to follow him to the oven. The smell of dough and chocolate was so overwhelmingly welcoming that her mouth began to water. "Pain au chocolat?"

"Ah I see you are accustomed to the French cuisine…though that isn't surprising regarding who you are."

François turned to him with a face that was mixed with distraught and joy. She remembered when she would make delicious pastries like this and drank wine at her own leisure. This pained her to think of it but she refused to be any more of a worry to her host than she already was so she just put on a face of gratitude; France could see right through it.

"Actually, it's been a while since I've smelled anything so delectable."

She crouched down to look at the pastry as it baked; its chocolate oozing out of the sides and sizzling on the hot metal. "I'm excited to try it."

France looked at her with a bothered face. Never before had he seen a French woman so excited over a simple pastry. She seemed so fixated on the oven that France began to wonder why she was so excited. With this he made it a goal to talk to her about the world she lived in over breakfast just so that he could grasp the issue they were really in.

The timer went off and France took out the pastry while François watched excitedly. The smell of the sweet chocolate and flaky dough as they simmered and mixed together was driving her insane but that was momentarily forgotten when France began setting the table. He poured coffee for the two of them, set two small bowls of fruit and set two plates right across from each other. Then in the center of the table he put the pain au chocolat and cut it into slices.

François watched in awe as he did this with lightning speed. Before she even caught on to what was going on she found herself being led to a chair by France.

"M-Merci Monsieur France, but you know you didn't have to go through such trouble." she tried to talk elegantly but her anticipation to eat the pastry he had baked was almost exploding out of her.

France smiled back and placed a piece on her plate, being careful not to hit her coffee.

"Ah nonsense, it is no trouble at all!" He was quick to reply. "The dough was already made and besides, it's more fun to eat with a companion." He put a piece on his own plate.

François looked down at her pastry in awe. She was almost afraid to eat it since it was so perfect looking.

"Aren't you going to eat?" France asked with a worried yet still calm tone.

"Oh, of course," she looked down at the plate.

François picked up her knife and fork and cut a piece, watching as the chocolate slowly spilled out onto her plate. She slowly put the piece in her mouth and chewed it while being watched by France. At first there was no reaction on her face then all of a sudden her eyes widened and her face lit up. It was as though a flavor bomb of chocolate, hazelnut, flaky and buttery dough, and sunshine went off in her mouth. Her mind was going through a point of shock and her entire body was at a stand-still, allowing the knife and fork to land on the plate in a loud CLANK. Every memory of eating something as wonderful as this raced through her mind in a matter of seconds. It almost brought her to tears, but whether they were going to be tears of joy because of the food or pain because of the memories was left unknown to her. As all this was happening to her, France watched in horror.

"François, are you alright?!" He jumped out of his chair and stepped toward her, examining her face in fear that he may have accidentally poisoned her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, finally throwing her out of the state of mind. She took in a gasp and closed her eyes.

"My apologies, but your cooking is just incredible." She began eating normally as France sat back down and looked at her with intrigue. He knew his cooking was good but he didn't think it could actually paralyze a person.

"May I ask you a question?" France asked halfway into breakfast.

"I don't see why not." François answered back as she sipped the coffee.

"What exactly is going on in your world?" His question caused a strange hush in the room. It was as though even the birds stopped chirping to hear her answer.

François put down the cup and cleared her throat. "Well..." she began.

"Right now all the countries of our world are fighting against an enemy whose one goal is to destroy, kill, and conquer. We call them Kaydoms though don't ask why."

"Go on." France's head rested on his hands.

She took another sip of coffee. "Well, when they first came all the countries thought they could deal with it on their own, though after months of fighting the invaders killed off more than a quarter of the world's population. That was when we decided that we would have to band together to beat them. Colonies and refugees were set up around the world, food and supplies were all packed up and put in storage for later use, and energy fields were created to keep the people hidden and protected."

She wiped her eyes, trying not to let out a tear.

"During one of our deliveries we got to visit the engineering and natural sciences lab in one of the American colonies. While checking in on that, we were attacked by some of the invaders and ended up falling through a teleportation device that was created to find more allies in the universe."

"So that's how you ended up in our world?" France pieced together.

"Yes, and we need to return as soon as possible. If the major countries aren't there to take care of deliveries and battle plans, the world may end up falling into chaos. Also…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Also, if we don't leave soon the Kaydoms may get through to your world and attempt to destroy it like they did ours. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I was the cause of a multi-dimensional war."

This was followed by an eerie silence when suddenly France got out of his chair, walked up to François and hugged her causing François's face to redden in surprise.

He let go and looked into her watery eyes. "Well I won't stand knowing that there is a beautiful woman out there in danger. Consider me an ally until the very end!" His voice was poetic yet valiant.

François looked at him and allowed the tear that had been fighting to get out fall down her cheek. Her head fell on his shoulder and he could feel a relieving smile grow on her face.

"Thank you, Monsieur France."

Sort of Spoiler alert: Next up, the Japs. :) Thanks for all the encouragement you guys have been giving. It actually really helps me a lot. *Hugs*


	14. Chapter 13: Two Drunken Japs

Chapter 13: The Drunken Japs

The sky was painted with a light purple haze as the sun lazily set over the horizon. After a long day of training, Sakura and Japan began the journey back to his home. Though they wanted nothing but to return home and sleep, traffic kept them from going anywhere. Sakura and Japan ended up having to take a subway in an attempt to avoid the crowded streets. The two rode in silence in the somewhat empty subway (which was extremely rare), causing the air all around to become uncomfortably awkward.

Japan looked over at his companion and saw her reading an old newspaper that was discarded on the floor. He noticed that she was reading the articles about the upcoming festivals and celebrations which gave him an idea for a conversation starter.

"May I ask what you're reading?" He asked politely.

Without looking up Sakura answered. "I'm reading of the many festivities that go on in your country. You're very rucky."

Japan looked at her questioningly. Why would he be lucky to have festivities; then he remembered what she had told him earlier on when they had first met. She had told him that neither she nor her people really celebrated anything due to resources being cut short and the growing danger of being loud, but he didn't really know why these were issues.

"So why don't you cerebrate anything in your worrd?" He didn't mean to ask the question but it had just slipped out of his mouth.

Sakura looked at him with eyes that were filled with seriousness. It was obvious that she didn't want to answer the question but she believed it rude not to answer her host.

She sighed and began telling him the story of her world's war. "It's too dangerous and wastefur to cerebrate anything."

"But why?" Japan was dying to know now.

"Werr, many years ago, invaders from another pranet came to Earth and compretery destroyed everything; because of the country's refusar to work together, innocent peopre everywhere died. Eventuarry we set aside our differences and began working together to protect the peopre. To this day we are stirr trying to defeat the enemy but our resources are rimited and many of the countries are on the verge of defeat."

Japan looked at Sakura who was looking down onto her lap and clenching her fists. Her short hair covered her face from Japan's view but he could tell her face was strained with depression and stressful thinking.

"I'm sorry for asking." Japan turned back and faced the wall in front of him, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood. Then an idea struck him.

"I have an idea. When we get back to my home ret's cerebrate with food and Sake." He sparkled all around with enthusiasm and determination which surprised Sakura.

"But we have nothing to cerebrate about." She was trying to void away from the idea since she didn't want to have to put Japan through any trouble but he was already far too into the idea to think otherwise.

"We sharr cerebrate your arrivar then. That is a normar thing to do anyways." Japan exclaimed. It was strange to see him so ecstatic over such a thing.

Sakura tried to think of a way to argue against this but nothing came to mind; all she could muster up was an "arigatou". It began raining while Japan and Sakura were walking the rest of the way, drenching them completely. The two ran to the porch of Japan's house and quickly took off their shoes which were chaffing their feet. Japan opened the door and the two walked in, leaving a small trail of wet footprints.

"Um, Japan san?" Sakura tried to keep her clothes from dripping all over his clean floor.

"Hmm?" He huffed back in exhaustion after running.

"Arr my crothing was hung outside and now it is arr wet. You wourdn't happen to have any crothes I courd borrow for the evening?" She started to shiver lightly.

Japan thought for a moment then answered back to the soaking girl. "Hai. I have an ord box firred with crothes in it. You can wear anything you find in there."

"Arigatou. Where may I find it?"

"In a box in the croset in the room with the hot bath under the towers." Japan began to walk toward the kitchen as Sakura walked down the hall to the bathroom.

While Sakura attempted to put on the red and white kimono, Japan changed and began to cook up a storm. He made Rice, sushi, donburi, rice balls, soba, oden, nikujaga, and gyoza. His speed was incredible though it wasn't anything compared to his attention to detail on each of the dishes. He was so deep in concentration with cooking that he didn't notice Sakura standing in the doorway with her mouth agape until he almost ran into her.

Japan jumped back and nearly hit the rice that was waiting to be wrapped into rice balls. Japan was worried that he had offended Sakura somehow (he just thought that because Japan is Japan -_-) though all she did was look around the kitchen while marveling at all the food he had prepared so quickly. It had been so long that she had seen so much prepared food in one room and it nearly brought her to tears.

"Japan…This is incredibre! How did you do this so quickry?" She walked up to the sashimi and ogled it in wonder.

Japan blushed lightly. "It was easy rearry." He looked at the unfinished rice balls and began to mold them. "Ret me finish these and then we can eat."

Sakura walked up next to him, rolled up her long sleeves and began to help Japan. Japan looked at her as she worked, first examining her hands which were quickly molding the rice. Then he looked at her outfit.

Her kimono was red and slightly ruffled at the bottom while the top was white. The fabric was decorated with a print of a vine growing flowers which seemed to branch out onto the long sleeves that she had pushed up.

The kimono was shorter than he realized since it didn't even reach up to Sakura's knees. It was slightly embarrassing to think he had such clothing in his home but Sakura didn't seem to mind it. The two had finished the rice balls and began to set the table together, though not all the food fit so they ended up putting down a large mat on the floor to be used as a table; then Japan grabbed some Sake and poured them both a cup.

Sakura smiled at Japan brightly as the two of them sat down on the pillows by the mat. "This is just incredibre Japan san." Japan blushed at the compliment.

He raised his cup in the air. "To cerebrating new friendships."

Sakura raised her cup and lightly hit it against his, they both took a drink. A shiver went down Sakura's spine as the warm Sake rushed down her throat. It had been so long since she had had the luxury of Sake so when she took the first sip it almost made her fall back onto her floor.

The two began eating while talking about things like Anime, food, and the lives of other countries. Japan was wary to not bring up anything about her world.

"Hey Japan, where did you get this Kimono?" Sakura shakily set down her fifth cup of Sake.

Japan thought for a moment of where he had gotten such a thing when he remembered that at one of the first anime cons he had gone to he was cosplayed as a girl.

"I-uh-er. It was given to me during a dipromatic meeting." He lied and took a nervous drink of Sake.

After eating, drinking, and talking some more, the two Japs finished up the last of the food (even though he had made so much) and finished off their second bottle of Sake. It was the first time both Sakura and Japan had been drunk enough to actually become lively and loud like an American. At some point they had the great idea of calling America for no apparent reason. Japan grabbed the phone off of a table next to his white futon and dialed the number.

"Hello?" America picked up though his voice was muffled by the sound of him eating food.

"H-herro? Is this America?" Japan was trying to hold in his laughter while Sakura was holding her mouth shut.

"Ya. Who is this?"

"This is the CEO of Mcdonards. We want to congraturate you for being our number one customer."

"WOAH SERIOUSLY?! HEY AMELIA, GUESS WHAT?" America shouted in excitement.

A "what" was heard in the backround.

"I'm totally talking to the Mcdonalds CEO right now!"

Then a freak out session from the Americans was overheard by the two Japanese who were bawling on the floor, laughing.

"W-wait. Hord on one second Mr. America. We here at Mcdonards need to ask of a favor." Japan got back on the phone.

"Anything for you!" America squealed like a little girl.

"We've carred you so that we courd ask you to stop buying so much of our food. You're going to eat everything before we know it."

Sakura and Japan were both holding quivering smiles while America began to cry and scream into the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MAN?! WHO IS THIS?!" Strange how America would ask that question ten minutes into their conversation.

"Phhh. It's not Japan, I can terr you that." Japan was so drunk that he stopped comprehending what he was saying.

"Japan? Are you serious man? Are you actually drunk?" America asked furiously.

"HAAAIIIIIIII!" Japan hollered into the phone then passed out on the floor.

Sakura picked the phone up and spoke as calmly as possible. "The Japan you are trying to tark to is passed out at the moment, prease carr back rater." She then passed out next to Japan with the phone in her hand.

The next morning Sakura and Japan woke up hungover and unaware of what had happened. Sakura picked up the empty bottles of Sake and realized what had happened.

"I'm never cerebrating anything with you again." She moaned into the futon cushion.

Japan looked over at her with tired eyes and an ice pack on his head. "Prease don't tark. I've never drunken that much Sake and it hurts arot." He put his head against the wall.

The rest of their day was filled with moans of headache pains and discussion on who was more ashamed of themselves…What fun.

-I was in a total writers block the entire time I was writing this. I ended up making the two of them act like the complete opposites of their normal selves :/. Well hope you guys liked the chapter anyways. BTW, this is what I imagined Sakura wearing ~~ ** /mwzf333 **except with flowers on it.

Also, while writing I became hooked on Alexander Rybak :/. I'm easily distracted.


	15. Chap 14: The Lady and the Gentleman

Chapter 14: The "Gentleman" and the "Lady"

It had been days since the incident had happened but the hostility between Alice and England was still at an all-time high. The two were constantly fighting and nagging each other so one night England decided to go out to the pub so that he could get away from Alice who was left home alone. While alone, Alice grumpily sat on his couch while knitting a scarf, thinking of all the things she hated about England.

"Stubborn Jackass," she huffed to herself, then her knitting becoming more rapid and violent. She decided to wait for him to come home so that she could give him a scolding for being so rude to a lady.

The clock struck two o'clock though England still wasn't back from the pub; strangely enough, Alice was actually becoming worried. She began to contemplate on whether or not to go out and look for him when the phone rang, nearly giving her a heart attack. She walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"A- *hic* lice? That you?" It was either a drunken hobo or England.

"Y-yes, is this England?" Alice answered back.

"Mayyybbeee."

Alice took notice to the change of tone in his voice.

"You're drunk."

"And you're sexy, but that's not the *hic* reason I called." It surprised Alice that he would say something as straightforward, but then she remembered he was probably too drunk to comprehend what he was saying.

"What do you need you fool?" She was agitated by his lack of self-control around alcohol.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Why? Where are you?"

"Prison."

Alice mouth went agape when he said this. She couldn't believe he had actually gotten himself arrested. "You git, what did you do?!"

"I got in a *hic* little argument with a foreign dandy. Can you come?"

Alice sighed, "alright, just don't do anything stupid in front of the cops."

She hung up and walked out the door into the light rain, not bothering to get an umbrella. Since she didn't have her driver's license or any money, she had to walk all the way to the station in the dark to pick up her drunken host. After ten minutes of walking she finally reached the station.

She walked in and went up to the police man who was watching Dr. Who on a small TV on his desk. "Excuse me mister, I'm here to pick up a friend."

The man looked up at her with a tired and agitated face. "We've got all kinds of weirdoes here tonight, be more specific."

Alice was surprised by the cop's abrupt rudeness towards her, and it strained her to not tell him off. "His names England, he's got blond hair, bushy eyebrows, and is severely drunk."

"Aye, I know who you're talking about. That one wouldn't shut up for hours. Come on, I'll show ye too him." He got up and walked Alice over to a small cell that was harboring a very drunk England inside.

"Hey, you're being bailed out by yer girlfriend here." Alice shot a disgusted look at the cop but refused to say anything in fear that she would be thrown in as well.

"H-hey there Alice, where have you been?" England slurred playfully.

"I've been at home while you were out drinking your ass off. Now come on, I'm tired." Alice hissed back.

The cop unlocked the door and England stumbled out then fell onto the floor. Alice ended up having to support him up by letting him lean on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Alice thanked the cop and they were off into the rain which began coming down harder. "Did you bring an umbrella?" England mumbled.

"No, I was too preoccupied on finding you." Alice's dress was soaking and beginning to way her down.

"Hey Alice?" England whispered while he was trying not to pass out on her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She answered back.

"Why are you here?"

Alice stopped walking and accidentally let go of England when he said this. He fell into a wet puddle but he was too drunk to react so instead he just sat there, letting the water soak into his trousers. Hail started to come down so Alice dragged the English man out of the puddle and they took cover under a café's tarp; the two sat down on a wooden bench that was placed against the wall of the dark café. England looked over at Alice who was wringing out one of her ponytails.

"Sooo, why are ye hear?" England asked again.

"Because you were in prison," she answered tiredly.

"N-no, I mean *hic* why are you HERE?!"

Alice knew what he was getting at but for some reason she didn't want to talk about it. "I don't think I know what you mean."

"HERE, in this world." England poked her in the arm.

"You wouldn't remember if I told you, you're too drunk. Honestly, how could you call yourself a gentleman?" England's head fell on her shoulder and she pushed him back up only for him to fall on her shoulder again.

"Please tell me, I could use a good *hic* story right now."

"Fine, if you insist." She looked at the cut on her arm that she had gotten from the fall and then she looked at into the rain.

"My friends and I didn't really come here on purpose first of all. The only reason we ended up here was because everyone thought it was a good idea to jump through a teleporting machine created by our scientists."

"Why you need to build something like *hic* that?"

"Well, originally it was so that we could find more allies to help us fight in our war; you see, right now our world is being attacked by these monsters called Kaydoms, and we're losing the fight. Too many people have died in war and it's honestly becoming too horrible to bear." She looked over at England who had fallen asleep on her shoulder, but she was too tired to react correctly.

"You bloody drunken fool." She chuckled to herself and ended up falling asleep on the bench as well.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Alice was shaken awake by the café's manager.

"Are you okay." The manager asked.

Alice took a moment to figure out what was going on. "Oh, yes. Can I help you?"

"Actually yes. I need you two to leave the bench." The woman looked at her kindly.

England woke up groggily and yawned, then put his hand on his head in pain from his hangover. "What the hell happened last night?"

Alice looked over at him and glared. "I had to pick you up from prison you drunk git."

"I most certainly did not! What really happened?"

"Believe me or not, but you owe me a new dress."

The manager broke the constant glare they were giving each other. "Um, I don't know what's going on here but we're opening up soon and I need you two to leave."

England and Alice apologized to the woman and hailed a cab back home, but things only got worse during the ride. Alice, who was still wearing a cold and wet dress, began to feel hot and shaky, and England took notice. So, out of nowhere he put his hand against her head.

"You're burning up."

"I'm fine, don't touch me." Alice's voice was strained.

England paid the cab driver and the two of them walked into his house where he then forced her to lay down on the couch to rest. Alice thought to herself that she must have caught a cold from being in the rain.

"Stupid England, getting me sick," she mumbled to herself while England was making her tea.

England came back in and gave the girl the tea and felt her head again. He knew it was his fault she was sick, and honestly she should have just left him in prison until morning. He felt even worse when he thought of how rude he had been to her over the last few days.

"England?" Alice mumbled, her breathing becoming slightly heavier.

"Yes?"

"Can you unbutton my dress?" Alice turned onto her stomach revealing a line of buttons going down her back.

"WHAT?! What kind of lady asks such a thing?" England stood up, shocked that she would ask him something like that out of the blue.

"My dress is wet and it's uncomfortable, so please unbutton it. Also, could you get me some other clothing to wear?"

"Oh…uh…right." He felt a little dirty after realizing what she actually wanted.

England uncomfortably unbuttoned her dress and left to find some clothes for her to wear, but he came back in the middle of Alice taking off her dress and ended up seeing her lingerie. Alice saw him and quickly covered herself up with the blanket.

"You pervert!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize you weren't done. I just came to give you some different clothes." He covered his eyes and handed her a black shirt and pajama pants.

"Oh... Thank you." She grabbed the clothes and quickly put it on while England stood in front of a wall in shame.

"Okay, I'm done." England turned back to Alice whose face was becoming red from her cold which was getting worse.

She fell back down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her body and shut her eyes, shivering slightly. England walked up to the couch, sat by her feet, and began reading a newspaper. Then a thought hit him.

"Did I do anything other than get arrested last night?" He asked nervously.

Alice looked up at him then put her head back down. "Hmm, you fell in a puddle, demanded a story, and called me attractive over the phone."

"Uh, sorry 'bout that." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember anything that had happened last night.

"It's fine, but please don't drink that much ever again. I don't want to have to save your ass from prison on a regular basis." She giggled under the blanket while England hid his face in the newspaper.

"Just go back to sleep." He muttered.

-Almost got through everyone. All I have left now is China and Russia then we can get back to the main plot. :D


	16. Chapter 15: Bloody Bamboo

Chapter 15: The Bamboo Grove

It was around mid-day and cloudy when Chun decided to take a walk in the bamboo grove to clear her mind of everything that was going on around her. When she and China first came to his home she was bombarded with foods, fabrics, and plushies at every corner. It had been so long since she had seen any of those things (in good condition), and she wasn't prepared to have these things at her disposal. It made her want to cry because of all the memories they brought back, but she refused to do it in front of China since he had been such a good and kind host to her (except for the random hug attacks).

It was all too much for her, so when she thought she was far enough from China's house, she sat back on a piece of bamboo and cried into her hands quietly. This went on for ten minutes though it would have gone longer if she hadn't heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly got up and pulled out a meat cleaver, accidentally scratching her face on a sharp branch that was sticking out of one of the stocks of bamboo. She prepared to fight off the perpetrator, though when she saw that it was just a small panda she put her cleaver down and felt like an idiot when she felt the cut start to sting.

"Nǐ hǎo panda," she got onto her knees and put her hand out to the tiny panda that was chewing on a bamboo leaf.

The panda looked at her curiously and wiggled his little nose. "Come here little panda, I'm a friend aru." Chun waved her hand at the panda who stared at her.

He slowly began to walk toward her, still chewing a leaf in his mouth. He sniffed Chun's hand and then looked up at her face which was smiling even though she was crying minutes earlier. Then the little panda jumped onto her lap and settled himself there, almost giving Chun a cuteness overload; she put her hand on the snoozing panda's back and started to talk to him.

"Ya know I used to have a cute panda that looked just like you aru." She rubbed her hand down the panda's back.

She didn't know why but the moment with the panda brought her peace that she had been searching for…until she heard a shout that echoed through the grove.

"PANDAAAAAAA!" China yelled out, scaring the panda back awake.

China walked through the bamboo and came up to Chun and panda.

"Aiya, what are you doing here aru? It's about to rain." China picked up the panda and then helped Chun up.

"I was about to go back. There's no need to worry aru."

China looked at her face and noticed the cut and her eyes which were red from crying. He put panda in the basket on his back and placed one finger by the scrape on Chun's face to examine it.

"What happened aru?"

Surprised by China's hand, Chun jumped back and, by instinct, got into a fighting position which caused her hat to fall off.

"N-nothing aru, just enjoying the fresh air," Chun fell out of her stance.

Chun could feel a little drop of rain splash on the top of her head, but it wasn't noticeably raining yet. China crouched down and grabbed the hat and then walked to Chun who was waiting for him to give her back her hat, but instead he put the hat on himself.

"Very funny, now give me back my hat aru." Chun tried to grab it off China's head but he used his advantage of actually being significantly taller than someone for once to keep the hat on.

"Why were you really out here aru?" He smiled playfully even though the question was quite serious.

Chun frowned at him and lunged up to try and grab her hat, but failed again. She huffed and started to walk back to the house. "Fine, I don't need my hat aru."

She started to march down the grove but all of a sudden was pulled back and picked up by China. "AIYA! What do you think you're doing?!" She struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use.

"So this is what it's like to be the holder." China said to himself.

"Put me down aru!" Chun demanded.

China started to walk down to the house while still holding a fighting Chun in his hands and a panda on his back. "Where did you get that scratch?"

Chun was frustrated with his remark since she didn't want to admit to being surprised by a little panda bear. "I've had it aru." She lied poorly.

"You can't lie to a man as old as me and get away with it aru."

"We're the same age -_-."

China stopped and tried to think of a comeback but when he couldn't think of one he started to walk again. Chun felt like she was slipping so she undesirably put her arms around a winded China's neck. China was beginning to slow down and eventually he stopped and had to put Chun down to rest.

"You should take better care of yourself aru." Chun nagged to the panting China who was sitting down on the grass.

"I take great care of myself. H-how *pant* do you stay so fit aru?" China panted.

"I train on a regular basis and I don't eat oil filled foods every day like you do aru."She sounded somewhat disappointed in China.

"Why?" Chun looked at him in surprise; she wasn't prepared to answer such a question.

"Why not, it obviously works aru." Chun sat down next to China.

"But how do you not use oils in your food aru?" China looked at her intently.

"I don't have any oil to use. It's all being contained or shipped out aru."

"Ah…Huh?" China didn't have a clue on why she would do such a thing.

Chun sighed and explained to him why. "When our world was invaded, many resources were cut, so we had to preserve and contain whatever we could aru. Cooking oil is one of those things aru."

China wanted to know more but he refrained from asking since he could tell the topic was depressing Chun. Rain started to come down a little harder so Chun got up and motioned for them to leave.

"Come on, it's starting to come down aru." Chun pulled China up.

China then grabbed Chun and put her over his shoulder even though he was still a tired. Chun tried to kick China but he restrained her legs and tried to walk normally back to the house.

"Again?! We'll get there sooner if you put me down you idiot aru." She pouted.

"But you haven't told me why you got the cut aru." China teasingly answered back.

Chun could feel her weight slowing down China whose breathing was becoming heavy again so she decided, in his favor, that she would just tell him. "I got it when I hit a branch because I thought Panda was a stalker aru. NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

China set her down and panted loudly, and then he fell in exhaustion while it was still raining.

"Aiya, what are you doing?" She pulled him back onto his feet and took her hat back.

"J-just tired, that's all aru." China didn't enjoy being like this in front of Chun but he couldn't help it.

Then Chun did something miraculous. She took China and threw him across her shoulder, showing off her incredible strength and embarrassing China at the same time.

"You need to exercise more aru."

China didn't have the energy to argue so he just glared at the ground embarrassed while the tiny Chinese girl carried him without issue.

The two made it to the house, somehow without getting drenched in the rain. The two sat down on a couch that had a lantern red and bamboo green printed pattern. China looked at the scrape on Chun's face again, and then he remembered that he had a Hello Kitty Band-Aid in his pocket. Feeling foolish for forgetting, he handed it to Chun who cautiously put it on her face. She thanked him and the two sat in silence while watching the Panda roll around on the floor, then China spoke up.

"Why were you really in the forest aru?"

Chun looked outside through the window and watched as the rain droplets came down. "Just getting fresh air aru."

"That's a lie."

"Why is that aru?

"Because I heard you crying aru."

Chun looked at China with a shiver going down her spine; she had gone into the grove so that she wouldn't have to tell China anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about aru." Chun tried to avoid the topic but China wouldn't drop it.

"Don't lie to big brother, tell me."

Chun looked at China's serious face and decided to tell him then leave to her room to sulk on her own.

"I hate not being able to fight for my country anymore. It's like I'm taking a selfish vacation while the others who are still in my world are fighting aru. I-I just don't want to lose anyone again." She cringed at the thought and got up to go to her room but China grabbed her arm and stopped her from going any further.

"Who did you lose?" His tone had become as serious as it could ever be.

Chun pulled her arm out of his grasp and started to yell at him. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ARU?!" Her eyes were tearing up. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING THAT'S KILLED SO MANY OF MY PEOPLE AND PANDA?! ARE YOU REALLY SO NAIVE?"

China sat motionless while Chun shook, finally releasing all the tension she had bottled up inside. She fell onto the floor and wiped away the tears with her huge sleeves.

Chun looked at China, feeling more defenseless than she ever had in the past. China felt dreadful inside for pushing so hard and not realizing it soon enough, but he knew now the pain that Chun was in. He realized that she was war torn from the constant death and fighting that went on in her world, but she had kept the pain hidden and only let out things that seemed to benefit those around her.

"Chun?"

"W-what," she sniffled.

"Can I have a hug aru?" China asked quietly.

Chun looked at her host for a moment then embraced him, never wanting to let go because for once in the past few years, she actually felt safe.

-I know China isn't one to be nosy and all but I didn't know how else to set up the story. Also, if you think of all the war, betrayal, and everything else China and Chun have gone through then add the destruction of an entire planet, that's just too much to bear for one person.

-I was listening to 4000 years by China and ended up crying a little. :'(. That's some deep stuff.

-Hope you guys liked it


	17. Chapter 16: Mother Russia

Chapter 16: Freezing over

Anya and Russia were walking on the side of an icy road on their way to an iced over lake to skate on. Anya had brought up how she used to be a professional until the war in her world started and Russia wanted to see for himself, so they decided to go for a little while and then go for food at Nikolai's café. The two came up at the frozen lake and put on their ice skates; Anya became more excited with every second that passed.

Before Russia had even tied his first skate, Anya was on the ice and skating around. Even though the skates were new and had to be broken in, Anya was able to skate with ease. Russia finally got onto the ice and he skated up to Anya who was overly ecstatic to be on the ice.

"Thank you very much for the skates Mr. Russia" she skated over to him and beamed innocently.

"No trouble at all, I was interested to see you skate after telling me you were a professional."

Anya was enthusiastic to show Russia what she could do so she skated into the middle and did a triple axis in the air then did a spiral on the ice. Russia watched in amazement as the little Russian girl flew in the air, doing moves he didn't even know existed.

While Anya was skating she lost her balance and fell face flat on the ice, cutting her forehead slightly. Russia stumbled over (he doesn't skate much) to Anya and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

Anya felt her head and saw a drop of blood stained on her mitten, but it didn't hurt.

"Da, I'm fine." She grinned and started to skate again, leaving Russia to try and keep his balance.

Anya stopped to retie the lace on her skate when she heard a crack under her feet; she moved and saw a break in the ice. She tried to skate away but the crack followed and eventually the ice grew too weak to hold her. Anya fell into the icy water and began to sink down since her pink, wool jacket was soaking up water and her skates were weighing her down. She tried to claw at the ice but it kept breaking when she actually got hold, so with one last futile attempt to get to the surface, she blacked out.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Anya's eyes opened and she could feel herself being dragged over the cold ice by the back of her collar. She was finally released and looked up to see Russia dripping in water and panting lightly, but he was smiling. Anya's head fell back into the snow, and then Russia did the same. Though it was below 0 degrees the two weren't feeling the least bit frostbitten (most likely because they've both lived in it their entire lives). Russia pulled out a phone which somehow was still working and called Lithuania to pick them up from the lake since the two wouldn't be able to go for food while still wet. A few minutes later, Lithuania drove up in a dark blue car, exited, and ran up to the two wet Russians.

"Mr. Russia, are you okay?" Lithuania asked, wondering why the two were wet.

"Da, we are fine." Russia got on his feet and helped Anya up.

Russia got into the driver's seat and Anya got into the passengers while Lithuania jumped into the back (they were about to drive off without him). The three drove up to the house where they were met by Estonia and Latvia.

"Mr. Russia, why are you so wet? Aren't you afraid of getting a cold?" Estonia asked.

Russia just smiled terrifyingly. "I'm Russia, why would I be afraid of anything…except Belarus?"

"But if you were to get a cold we would have to take care of you." Latvia said unaware that what he said could be taken as hurtful.

Russia walked up to Latvia and pushed him down with his hand while Kol'ing. "And why would it be so bad to take care of Anya and me?"

"I-I just meant that we wouldn't want you or Miss Anya to get sick, that's all." Estonia and Lithuania trembled in fear while they watched as Russia tortured Latvia when Anya spoke up.

" , I think Latvia was only telling us his worries. There's no need to punish him." Latvia hid behind a wet Anya while Estonia and Lithuania marveled at her.

"Oh alright, I'll stop…for now." Russia shot a horrifying look at the Baltics which got a yelp out of all of them.

Russia left to change into dry clothes after he ordered The Baltics to find clothing for Anya.

"I found one of Ukraine's old dresses for you." Lithuania pulled out a white laced dress with a bright blue buttoned top and handed it to Anya who was changing in a closet.

"She's so nice; it's hard to think she's Russia double." Latvia sighed, thankful for his rescue.

"I know it's weird. Plus, I'm actually taller than her." Estonia smiled at the thought.

"Maybe she'll rub off onto Russia. Wouldn't that be nice?" Lithuania's remark put them all into a daze when the sound of the closet opened and Anya came out shining bright like a Doitsu (Tell me if you've seen that meme :P).

She thanked them for the clothes then went into the room with the fireplace and sat down in the arm chair that was parallel from the one Russia was sitting in. She took the shot of Vodka Russia had poured for her and drank the entirety of it, trying not to make a scene of overjoy because of the taste. Russia looked at the fire and then at her.

"What are the Baltics like in your world?" Russia asked as Anya poured herself another shot and drank it down.

"Why do you ask such a question?" Russia took a swig of Vodka and then poured Anya another shot, wondering if he should just get Anya her own bottle.

"I'm just wondering." The real reason was that he was wondering why Anya liked his Baltics so much, especially Latvia.

"Oh, well Estonia ships out medical supplies to the colonies while Lithuania creates and exports laser weaponry."

"What about Latvia?" The Baltics heard their names and started to eavesdrop into their conversation from outside.

Anya took a deep breath in and took another shot. "She's in a coma at the moment."

The Baltics were shocked to hear this, and then they looked at Latvia who was shivering at the thought of his other self being in a coma. Russia was also shocked, only he didn't react to it as much. Anya looked into the fire and continued to talk.

"You see, before the countries banded together, we all attempted to protect ourselcves. The Baltics were trying to create a wall around their territory to keep invaders out since energy fields weren't created for the public yet. Latvia was on top of the wall one day when Kaydom's attacked and she fell off. I never saw her after the first visit to the hospital and nobody ever visited me; I could not leave because I was busy protecting my land. Even Belarus was too busy to see me."

The Baltics couldn't help but feel bad for Anya while Russia tried to get the thought of being alone again out of his mind.

"I wish I could hug my little Latvia again, even if I did scare her." She took another shot and sat back in her chair.

Russia could see that Anya thought of her Baltics as her own children even if they thought otherwise; she truly was Mother Russia. It must have broken her heart to see them leave her. The eavesdropping Baltics wanted to make Anya feel better even though they faced punishment from Russia for spying, then Estonia and Lithuania looked at Latvia thinking the same thought; though it took Latvia a moment before they realized that they wanted him to do.

"No." Latvia said flatly.

"Come on, she obviously misses her Latvia so you might cheer her up if you go up and give her a hug. It won't kill ya." Lithuania tried to shove Latvia into the room but Latvia fought back.

"Do you know how weird that would be?" He argued.

"It's only weird if you make it weird, now go." Estonia helped Lithuania and they all ended up falling into the room, getting both Russian's attention.

They quickly got up and stood shaking from shortest to tallest, preparing to get the worst from Russia when something surprising happened.

Anya stood up and stood in front of them then said "It's rude to eavesdrop, da?" She took out her shovel and began to kol at the three, but then stopped when she saw their scared faces.

She instead put the shovel away and smiled. "But I will take that hug ^J^."

The Baltics weren't sure whether or not to trust Anya but they didn't have much choice so Estonia and Lithuania pushed Latvia in front of Anya while he looked at his feet, quivering. Anya was a couple feet taller than him so she was still a little threatening, plus she had changed her mood so quickly from angry to happy that he didn't know what she was really feeling. He felt himself get picked up like a child and Anya held him like one too, and this made him feel severely awkward and a little scared. Russia got up and said he was going to go to bed and then he told the Baltics to keep Anya company until she went to bed as well.

Anya sat down while still holding Latvia who was shooting Lithuania and Estonia a "What the hell do I do" look.

They all sat there and eventually Latvia fell asleep while Anya was still holding him, so she gave him to Lithuania and told them to go to bed. She continued to sit there alone.

"She acts like such a mother." Estonia rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Seriously, did you see how she handled Latvia?" Lithuania said as Estonia opened the door to their bedroom.

"Still, I don't blame her. Hard to think her Latvia is in a coma." Estonia got into his separate bed and pulled up the covers.

"Plus, she was left all alone to defend herself; must have been hard." Lithuania put Latvia in his bed then went into his own.

"Maybe she's the person Russia refers to when he says something about Mother Russia." Estonia laughed at the thought and they fell asleep.

Anya stared into the fire and thought to herself "In the name of Father Russia, I will protect them."

-DONE! We finally got through all the one on one chapters and now we can get back to the story. Also, who's your favorite Nyo?...No reason for asking *suspicious whistle*

-Also, thanks so much for the reviews you guys. I'm always excited to read them :)

-HUGS FOR EVERYONE! :D


	18. Chapter 17: A Nyo and her enemy

Chapter 17: A Nyo and her enemy

A week or so had gone by and it was decided that the nyotalians would have a private meeting while the Allies and Axis had their meeting together, so when each pair arrived at the large building, they would go their separate ways until the meetings were done.

"So we'll be in room G401 and you'll be in G402. Understand?" Alice read to Amelia, America, and England.

"If there are any issues…"England began but Amelia interrupted.

"Go to you guys blah blah blah. How much destruction could go on at a meeting?"

England and America exchanged looks then left for their own meeting, leaving the girls alone.

"Ve~~ Mr. Germany?" Feliciana looked up at the large German.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you for the ride." She smiled at him then caught up with Monika who was ahead of all of them.

"Vee~~~ Isn't she nice?" Italy asked Germany joyfully.

"Hmm. Very, but she also sticks to training. You can learn a thing or two from her."

The guys all collected into the room and took their seats and the meeting began.

"Is everyone here?" Germany asked the entire room.

Everyone looked around then Japan answered "Hai!"

"Then let the meeting begin."

They went on to talk about politics, economies, and the every now and then update on something interesting that had happened in their countries, but everyone's minds were on the room next to them. The tensity of the room was rising dramatically. At one point the room fell silent after a huge crash was heard from the other room and they all ran over just to find that Feliciana had dropped a glass, and the girls sent them away.

When they all sat down, America said something that for once wasn't about him being a hero. "Alright, I can't be the only one here that wants to listen in on their meeting?"

The others looked down in shame and agreed except for Germany who was disturbed by the fact that they all admitted to it.

"It wouldn't do any harm to just listening for a little bit." England turned to the others to make sure his comment didn't spark any controversy.

"You guys aren't rearry thinking of doing this?"

"Well…" France got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to listen and I don't care what you all think."

"Ve~~~, let's go Germany." Italy went out the door with France who was then followed by America, Russia, England, Japan, China, and then a reluctant Germany.

They all clamored around the door and pressed their ears against it, shoving each other out of the way for space.

"Out of the way you bloody Frog!"

"You move! You're breath smells like month old cabbage."

"Hey you two shut up for once and listen aru." China pressed his ear even closer to the door.

"So I think it is high time that we try to find our way back to our own world." They could all tell it was Monika.

"Hai, I agree." Sakura answered back.

"How would we do it though?" asked a questioning François.

"Alice and I were talking over the phone earlier and we learned that she may have a spell that can create a temporary portal rift."

"That's wonderful aru." Chun said sarcastically.

Anya sighed. "It'll be sad to leave; I've enjoyed having Mr. Russia as a host."

"I'm actually going to miss England and his drunk banter and scones."

"Screw scones, have you ever tried one of America's burgers?"

"I think Italy's pasta could beat his burgers any day."

"Non, you both are wrong. It's France's crepes that beat both of you out."

"Enough!" Monika shouted over the room. "The more we talk about this the harder it's going to be to leave."

The room was silent and the guys pressed their ears even harder onto the door.

"I can try the spell now if you would like." Alice broke the silence.

The girls exchanged glances then Monika nodded her head in agreement. "Do it."

England was fighting the urge to barge in and stop them, but he knew a spell like that was too dangerous to interrupt. He could hear Alice cast the spell. "latrop nepo, wohs su eht yaw emoh. I dnammoc ti."

There was a slight shake and then silence. "It's working." Sakura said with a mix of disappointment and relief.

China couldn't take it anymore, and apparently neither could the other countries because when he opened the door and marched in, all the others followed. There they saw Alice floating in the air, controlling the waves of time and space through her finger tips while her eyes shined a fluorescent green. She was chanting an unknown spell but stopped when she heard America yelling at her.

"STOP!" He shouted.

Alice turned her head and then collapsed onto the floor, the vortex falling out of her control.

"You idiot, what did you do!" Alice shouted at the guys over the sounds of the vortex collapsing.

Then the vortex stopped and a swarm of Kaydoms came crashing through. While the guys stood there like morons, the girls were quick to act.

"Anya, get those guys out of here. We need to close this now!" Monika ordered as they all took out their weapons.

There were about ten Kaydoms, smashing through the walls while trying to hit any humans they saw. America looked up and saw one about to land on him when Sakura pushed him out of the way, saving both of them in the nick of time.

"Get out now!" She pushed him out of the room.

"Wait, we can help!" America pushed his way back into the room.

"What did we tell you; get out now before you get hurt!" Feliciana shouted as she stabbed a Kaydom in the eye with her throwing knife.

Alice threw a fire ball at a Kaydom with sharp talons and scales running down his back. She then threw a breath of wind at the guys, forcing them out of the room and shutting the door.

"We have to help!" Russia turned to the others.

The others were quick to agree.

Germany smashed the door down and Italy ran in foolishly but was greeted by a flying claw. He screamed and embraced for the hit which was sure to be fatal.

"THWACK"

"MONIKAAAAAAA!"


	19. Chapter 18: Don't hold a grudge

Chapter 18: Don't hold a grudge

It all happened so quickly, it was almost a blur. Feliciana went on a psychotic rampage, killing all the kaydoms pretty much on her own; she then went to the aid of Monika who had jumped in front of Italy to shield him from the claw which impaled her in the stomach.

"Monika, Monika, Monika!" Feliciana started to cry as she tried to wake Monika who was bleeding out.

The others gathered around but Feliciana pushed them all back screaming "GET BACK!"

Monika opened her eyes, but the life was draining out of them. "Feli, it's okay."

Feliciana looked at her, crying on her chest. Sakura ripped off a part of her kimono and tied it around Monika's stomach even though it bled through quickly; Alice tried to heal Monika with a spell but the wound was to extreme. François called 911 and kneeled by Feliciana who was still crying.

"Monika, don't go. We need you." Feliciana wept.

Feliciana felt a hand on her head, realizing it was Monika's. "Don't cry, really its fine." She put her hand on her wound. "As long as you all are okay I'll be fine."

Monika shut her eyes and her breathing slowed to a faint breath every now and then. Feliciana got up and turned to Italy and grabbed his shirt, her face filled with hate and hot tears. "This is your fault! Why didn't you listen and stay out like we told you?!"

The guys looked with guilt and pain as the girls glared at them with detestation on their faces, though Feliciana looked like she was prepared to set them all on fire. None of them had ever seen an Italian so angry and honestly, it was frightening.

"Call an ambulance, now!" Amelia ordered.

France called 911 and they were all left there to try and save a dying Monika. Sakura ripped of a large part of her Kimono and wrapped it around the wound even though the blood soaked right through, and Alice tried to close the wound up with a spell but it was too deep.

Feliciana sat by Monika, keeping her hand on Monika's chest to make sure she was still breathing. She turned to the guys with fire in her eyes.

"Get out!" She pointed her balisong (butterfly knife) at the guys and they quickly walked out of the room and sat outside while the girls tended to Monika inside.

America was first to speak. "Man we really f***ed up this time."

"Tell me about it." England sulked.

"It's all my fault." Italy cried and Germany tried to comfort him but it didn't help.

"In all honesty, it's all our faults. We shouldn't have tried to intervene." Germany tried to tell Italy but he wouldn't hear it.

The ambulance arrived and they brought a stretcher in for Monika. Feliciana had to be held back since she refused to leave Monika's side, but there was no room for her in the ambulance. They all watched as she was put in the ambulance and was driven away, the intenseness between all of them was unbearable.

"I hope you're happy." François mumbled to the guys as she tried to comfort Feliciana who was still red in the face with anger and hot tears.

Alice turned to the guys. "Why wouldn't you just listen to us?"

"We were trying to help, but we didn't expect something like this aru!"

"Because of you guys's refusar to risten, we may have just rost our reader and friend." Sakura glared at all of them.

"But…" China tried to argue but he was immediately stopped by Chun.

"No buts, we specifically told you to stay out…aru."

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" Feliciana cried on François's shoulder.

"Shhh mon petit, we'll visit her tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I think for now we should just go home and cool off. It's been a long day." Amelia remarked and they all agreed though Italy was afraid to be around Feliciana while she was still upset.

Each car ride was silent and depressing since each girl had grown a hateful aura towards their male counterparts. Italy kept looking at Feliciana only to see her glaring out the window, wiping away any tears that hadn't come out earlier. France tried to start up a conversation with François but all she did was dismiss his attempts; China wanted to give Chun a hug for comfort but she flipped him onto his back, telling him to back off of her. Even Russia was a little scared of Anya since she kept shooting him deadly glares while Japan felt it strange to not be talking to Sakura who was holding her hands in a fist. America tried to talk about fast food to Amelia but all she did was insult him and tell him he was going to die because of his eating habits. England was the only one who was able to get some kind of conversation out of his double.

"Uh, Alice?"

She ignored him.

"I know you can hear me Alice."

"I don't want to talk right now, just leave me be."

England didn't enjoy being in the car with her while she was so hateful and distant though he understood why. She had just witnessed what could be the death of her friend Monika and it was because he and the other male countries thought they could help. Then he came up with the idea to stop at a local pub just so that Alice could release some of her anger and pain.

"Why did we stop here?"

England got out and opened the door for Alice. "I thought you could use a pint to drink after today."

Alice was reluctant but she went in with England; first she stopped in the bathroom to change her clothing (with magic, BTW) since her dress had become burned while fighting.

She came out wearing a short dress that looked like England's flag and tall black stockings with black heels.

England saw her. "You look lovely."

"Don't try and flatter me, I'm still not happy with your idiocy."

Alice and England took a seat at the bar and ordered two shots of gin and tonic. England had left for the bathroom but when he came back he saw Alice and a large, hairy man sitting at a table, starting a drinking competition.

"Alice, what the bloody hell are you doing?" England stormed up to her but she put her hand in front of his face.

"You can't talk me out of this, this bloody wanker called me a crazy broad. I'm taking him down." She turned back to the large man with one missing tooth.

"At lassy, yer boyfriend there looks like he could use a kick in the face."

England looked at him then put his hand on Alice's shoulder. "Kick his ass."

The competition began and the two were taking down shots like no one's business; then the large man showed signs of weakness while Alice was still going strong.

"Had enough yet?" She smirked as she took down another shot, going ahead of the man by two.

"I'll show you." He muttered as he took down one more shot, but that was too much for him because he fell face flat onto the cold floor.

"That's what *hic* I thought." The alcohol kicked in all at once for Alice and she toppled over onto an unsuspecting England.

"What a lady." He muttered but Alice heard him.

"You wanna see a real *hic* lady?" She looked up at England and stammered towards the stage but England grabbed her arm and stopped her from going any further.

"Stop before you make a fool of yourself."

"Oh I'm the *hic* fool here? Look at ya, not even man enough to take on the big oaf yourself, pathetic." She was so blindly drunk that she was on the verge of blacking out.

England took the insult knowing that the only reason she was so drunk was A) he invited her to go drinking, B) she was challenged to a competition, and C) she had just witnessed what may be the death of her friend.

"Is she okay?" A man came up after noticing Alice who was extremely tipsy and uncoordinated.

"Hey there pretty boy, you free tonight?" Alice leaned on the stranger making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, no ma'am." He answered; England was becoming infuriated at the sight of Alice with another man, though he didn't know why.

"Buy a lady a pint? My host here won't mind it, will ya Iggy?"

"Alice, you're drunk, let's go home." He took Alice's hand but she pulled it away.

"You don't want me around, I see it in *hic* your face. You think I'm a nuisance don't ya?"

"That's not true at all!"

"Prove it then."

England didn't know what made him do it, but he grabbed Alice's arms, pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips, shocking her to the point of her face turning white. Alice pushed him away and turned red all over; then she passed out on the floor. England picked her up and paid the bartender, then walked out to the car.

"I still don't forgive you." She muttered.

"I don't forgive you either." England tried to play the entire situation a coolly as possible.

Alice looked up furious with him. "And why's that, Mr. Smartass?"

"You were about to leave without saying goodbye." England didn't know why he was saying all these things, but he knew that it was helping the situation.

Alice passed out in the back, leaving England to think of his actions during the night. Then it hit him like a bunch of bricks.

"My god, I think I've fallen in love with myself."

-Monika NOOOOOOO! It pained me to write this chapter. She seems to get the worst of them all. :'(


	20. Chapter 19: Plans to Hide

The next day, all the countries went to go visit Monika even though the tension between the girls and the guys hadn't lighten up any. They all arrived and Feliciana raced up to Monika's room as fast as possible, leaving a trail of dust in her path. She barged into the room but was quickly heartbroken when she saw Monika, patched up once again and on a respirator and a heart monitor along with a bunch of other tubes. Earlier on one of the nurses told her that Monika was in a comatose state but she didn't want to believe it. Feliciana walked up to her, hoping that what she was looking at was just a dream, but when she touched Monika's limp arm she knew how real it truly was. The others came in, hoping to see Monika awake and up, but they knew that was too much to ask for. It was silent in the room, the only sound being from the beeping heart monitor.

"Feli," François walked up and put her hand on Feliciana's shoulder, but she quickly pushed it away. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

England looked over at Alice, wondering if she had remembered anything from the previous night, but she didn't show any signs that she did. Then she spoke up.

"We need to have a private meeting, so I'm going to have to ask all the male counterparts to leave the room."

Without much arguing, the guys left the girls to discuss whatever they needed, but that didn't stop them from eaves dropping. Though when they tried, Amelia opened the door and gave them a fiery look that said "F*** off or I will kill you with my bare hands." The all quickly went down to the lobby and waited for them there.

"What is it Alice?" François asked.

Alice turned to everyone, her face as serious as it could ever be. "After my spell was interrupted yesterday, the universal waves I was controlling fell out of my control and spread through the entirety of this world, colliding together and creating a new rift."

Chun's eyes widened. "Aiya, does that mean we've found a way to get back home?"

Alice turned to her, still as serious as ever. "Perhaps, but that's not the issue right now."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well, remember how a swarm came through the dimension last time after I lost control?"

"Yes, and?" Amelia could already tell where she was going with this.

"Well now that there's an unprotected rift open, the Kaydoms can invade at any time. I calculated the wave burst and found that the rift won't go through to the other dimension fully for about a month, but it will remain open until someone closes it.

"So what do we do exactry?"

Alice took in a deep breath. "We find it and shut it."

"Sounds easy enough," Anya picked up her shovel menacingly.

"Wait, if we close it does that mean we'd be closing our one chance to get back aru?"

Alice looked at Chun and answered. "It may be if we don't go through it when we find it."

"Then what's the big issue? We'll just do that." Amelia perked up but was immediately shot down when Feliciana spoke up.

"What about Monika? We can't just leave her here."

Everyone sat silently, thinking of what to say next. "Well…we could always come back for her? Right?" François asked uncertainly.

"I-I don't know, but if we don't find the rift soon it could mean disaster for us all."

After ten minutes of discussion and argument they came to their final decision. They would leave for the dimension rift and destroy it, then stay in the other dimension until Monika hopefully woke up.

"How do we find it though?" Sakura asked.

"It sends off massive EMP waves. We just need to look at a giant radar to find it."

"And how exactly are we supposed to find something like that?" Amelia grumbled.

"Uh, well…" Alice started.

"Why do we need to use only one radar?" Anya smiled as everyone caught on.

François was first to come to the realization. "That's right, we're with the major countries of this world aside from Germany. They must have at least one massive one each, right? We did."

"Hai, but I don't feer comfortabre retting the men know of our pran. I don't want to put them in risk of anything again. Arso, they may try to stop us from going, and how do we get to the radars?"

Feliciana who was still sitting by Monika spoke up. "We sneak in while communicating with each other and set them all off at the same time so that once we've pin pointed a direct area, we can all meet up and leave for the coordinate."

"That could work, but how do we get back to each other aru?"

Feliciana was quick to answer. "Alice, do you think you could find a spell to teleport us all back together?"

"Well yes, but we would have to do a couple things, and even then we would just end up in the United Kingdom."

"We'll worry about that later, what would we have to do?" Everyone was surprised at Feliciana's sudden taking of charge.

"Um well, let me think. First you would have to draw the pentagram in white chalk on the floor and chant something like "emov em ot eht teppup restam, or move to the puppet master backwards. Then we would have to step on the pentagrams with whoever was in charge of the entire spell in mind. Also, I won't be able to get us to the actual destination we need so we'll have to get passports and tickets to the place if it's outside one of our host countries."

"I have a thought, but…no it's ridiculous."

"What is it François?" Amelia looked over to her, wondering what the French woman was thinking.

"Well, since we are all so determined to keep the men out of our activities, why don't we just…leave?"

"That's what we're trying to do you idiot. Weren't you listening?" Alice snapped.

"There's no need to insult me! What I meant was, after we all arrive in the United Kingdom, we can get jobs, earn money, and hideout in a cheap hotel or a boarding home. Then we can plan all we want and not have to deal with putting the countries here in danger."

"That's ridiculous!" Alice retorted.

"It's not a bad idea. We can get new clothes and all to protect our identities." Anya brought up.

"Plus we won't have to invorve the countries here."

"Ya, we don't need any more people in the hospital." Amelia rolled her eyes and was hit in the shoulder by Alice.

"I say we give it a shot, for Monika." Feliciana put her hand in the middle of them all.

"Hai, I go where ever Feri decides to go." Sakura put her hand on Feliciana's hand.

"Da, you all would die without me around." Anya put her hand on top.

"What's a team without a heroine?" Amelia put her hand on the pile.

"You guys wouldn't last without me." Chun added her hand.

"Hopefully we know what we're doing." François lightly put her hand on top of Chun's.

Everyone turned to Alice who had her hands crossed in refusal, but the looks everyone gave her broke her. "Oh what the hell, you guys would be useless without my magic." She put her hand in the middle.

"For Monika," Feliciana hailed.

Then all at once the others chimed in. "For Monika!"

During the entirety of this, the guys were arguing on how they were going to make up for their HUGE blunder, but little did they know that they weren't going to see their guests for much longer.

* * *

-Yaaaaa, just bare with me guys.

-Fun Fact: Originally I was going to kill Monika but I couldn't find it in myself to do it because I like her so much. :P Go figure.

-Thanks so much for all the support you guys have been giving me guys. :D.

-Also, probably should have said this like 19 chapters ago but I do _**NOT**_ own Hetalia.


	21. Chapter 20: Breaking in

After a week of careful planning, the girls initiated plan EMP. They had decided that it would be done when it was around two AM in England when people were still asleep so that escaping together without England's seeing would be easier. Each girl had to come up with a reason that they were going out and didn't want their hosts going along, but the most popular reason between them was that they were going out **_alone_** to unwind after such a catastrophic week. Sakura was able to swipe some earpieces from Japan and dispersed them to everyone throughout the week, though she hated having to strain the trust they had for each other.

Amelia turned on her ear piece while she stood by a large, protected building while disguised as a part of the security crew (she swiped some guy's uniform and locked him in a closet). "Connecting now, is everyone online?"

"Hai!" Sakura put on a black ninja outfit that she has found while looking around in the drawer where she had found the dress that Japan let her wear.

"Da, I'm bursting with the excitement." Anya smiled as she put on a Russian military uniform she had gotten from getting one of the soldiers super drunk the night before.

"I feel like such a rebel." François squealed as she entered the building through a window dressed as a maid.

"Just don't get caught, alright?" Alice jeered while she used her magic to change into an official military suit and stuffed her hair into the hat.

"I hope this works; I don't want to have to explain this to the other countries aru." Chun put on one of Yao's military uniforms even though it was a little too big.

"If one of us gets caught, report to the others as quickly as possible to the others so that we can disperse." Feliciana remarked while she entered the poorly protected building while wearing a suit that she had found on the floor in Italy's room.

Each girl casually walked in, and avoided the security guards up front with ease (they were much more trained than any other human or country of this world).

"Okay, notify the others once you've gotten to the EMP radio, we'll go from there." Alice told the others as she tried to locate the room on her own.

Since it was night time, she was able to hide in the shadows with ease. She went through the three levels of the building when she came up to a room labeled EMP. "That was easy."

She opened the door and saw one of the guards sleeping in the chair with his feet propped up. She tapped his shoulder and he immediately fell out of the chair then got onto his feet and saluted her.

"I'm just here to take the next shift." Alice lied but the guard was easy to believe her.

He left and Alice got into the chair and turned her earpiece back on. "Just entered the room; it was easier than I thought."

"Tell me about it. I didn't even need to show any ID aru." Chun answered back.

"Shhh, I think someone's onto me. Ve~~~, oh hello there mister!" Feliciana cut out then came back in later. "False alarm, he was just flirting with me."

Once they all found the rooms, they began the scanning. "I'm not picking anything up." Amelia stated.

"Neither am I aru." Chun sighed.

"Maybe this was just a huge waste of time." Alice muttered.

"Hold on! I think I got something." François yelped. "Definitely!"

"What do you see?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"I see an energy impulse flashing in the area around Iceland."

"Well at least now we know, time for the second part of our plan." Alice took out some white chalk out of her pocket and drew a pentagram on the carpet floor.

Everyone did the same. "Remember the spell is, emov em ot eht teppup restam."

"Uhh, we can try but don't expect much." Amelia got onto her poorly drawn pentagram and chanted the phrase but stammered between words. "emov eh em…ot uh eht teppup…restam." Amelia fell through the floor and ended up face flat in front of Alice.

"Glad you could make it."

Next up was Anya. Since she was once normally summoned on accident by Alice she knew the spell well. "Emov me ot eht teppup restam!" She fell through and landed on Amelia who nearly died from the sudden weight.

"Oh, sorry Amelia."

"G-get off me!"

Next up to go was Sakura and then Feliciana. They both were able to do it somewhat without issue.

"Chun it's your turn." Alice spoke into the earphone.

"O-okay." She stood on the poorly drawn pentagram and started to say the words slowly when suddenly the door to the room opened and she was bombarded by Chinese soldiers.

"Stop!" One of them screamed at Chun who stopped the chant.

"Chun, say it now!" Alice shouted but it was too late. The soldiers had tackled Anya to the ground.

"Go on without me aru! I'll meet up with you guys later ack!" The line went dead.

Anya started to freak out. "Chun! Chun! Chun! Are you there? Please answer, please!"

"Anya we have to go!" Amelia pulled Anya by the scarf and covered Anya's mouth with her hand.

"But Chun!"

"We'll go after her later, but we can't do that if we're caught!" They all ran out in a silence as they tried to avoid security cameras and other guards.

"Chun wirr be okay, I'm sure of it." Sakura told Anya as they ran away into the dark streets to the farthest boarding house they saw.

They entered quickly and walked up to the old woman who was sitting in an armchair and asleep. "So sorry to barge in but we need a place to stay for a while. Do you have any vacant rooms?" Alice asked.

The old lady opened her eyes and turned to her. "Why of course. The cost is three pounds a night including breakfast."

"Is it alright if we pay you at the end of the week?"

"But of course. You all seem trustworthy enough." She wobbled out of her chair and walked them up to two empty rooms. "Enjoy your stay here." She hobbled out leaving the girls alone in their rooms.

"My Chun-Chun is gone." Anya sobbed into her pillow while Amelia tried to cheer her up.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." Amelia patted her on the back lightly and waited until Anya fell asleep to go to her own bed; Alice took the little couch on the wall.

Chun was handcuffed and brought to a station where they put a blindfold on her and duct tape on her mouth. About half an hour later, China came rushing in.

"Aiya, what's the meaning of this?" China walked up to Chun and removed the blindfold and duct tape.

Silence

"Answer me now and I won't punish you aru." China put his hands on the table roughly.

Silence

"What business would you have in a military controlled building aru?"

Silence

China put his hands on Chun's shoulder and looked her in the face. "What's going on aru?"

She put her head back down, her lip quivering. "I-It's all for your protection, so don't intervene aru."

China new he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Chun alone so he called the others up and told them to come down.

"The others are on their way now aru."

Chun looked away from China's face, feeling a mixture of hate and guilt. She worried for the future, and hoped that her friends made it out okay.

Chun looked down at her handcuffs. "You have no idea who you're dealing with aru."

-Guys, I have absolutely no idea if anything I said about EMP's was correct or not.

-I'm open for any critique, good or bad, because it helps me become a better writer. :3

-Hugs for everyone :D


	22. Chapter 21: Chun's interrogation

"Don't let her out of your sight until the others arrive aru." China ordered two of the officials at the station.

China left to meet the others feeling betrayed, his aura becoming dark and vicious. Chun was left alone, tied to a chair in a white room while still wearing China's uniform. She tried to fight her way out but the rope and the handcuffs together kept her bounded to the chair. She shook her head violently and the two buns in her hair came down, revealing long, black, and wavy hair that covered her face. She heard the door open and two large men came in; one was smoking while the other adjusted his sunglasses. The two walked up to Chun who glared at their faces in disgust.

"Smoking's bad for you aru." She huffed.

She examined the smoking man; he was a large man who had short brown hair with serious sideburns, a square face, and a dark blue suit. The other man looked much cleaner; he had long blond hair that was put up in a ponytail and he had bangs, his face was long and had a body to compliment it, but his eyes were covered by the unnecessary sunglasses.

The man looked down at her, moving Chun's long hair out of her face. He blew smoke into her face and smirked. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Crooked cops," Chun thought to herself.

"Don't do that aru, it smells." She moved her face away from the cop but the smoking man pulled it back towards him and huffed out more smoke.

"What were you doing at a military protected sight?" The blond man asked.

Silence

"Answer him damn it." The smoking man slapped Chun in the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

She shook from the shock of being slapped, but she turned to the man and spat in his face. "Get away from me aru."

The blond man walked over to a wall and looked at it, replying "I may have the patience for you but my partner here isn't so forgiving."

"So talk girly." The man slapped her again, this time she bit her lip and it started to bleed.

"Aiya, you can get in trouble for this type of treatment aru." Chun looked down at her lap, her hair going over the entirety of her face.

The blond man walked over to her and put her chin up with his hand so that she was looking into his eyes. "Then what type of treatment do you desire?" He asked lustfully.

Chun tried to kick him away but her legs were tied to the chair, leaving her completely vulnerable. "Get away from me you vulgar man aru. How dare you call yourselves policemen aru?"

The blond man frowned at her then took off his sunglasses, revealing two dark blue eyes which were regrettably incredibly attractive. "Don't test me, we have full jurisdiction until your brother comes back."

"He isn't my brother aru." She spat.

The man grabbed her neck with one hand, squeezing the breath out of her. "Then your lover perhaps? That's a little disappointing to hear, you're pretty good-looking to my standards."

"N-no! L-let me…" Chun tried to finish her sentence but was stopped when the man groped her.

She let out an attempt of a scream even though the man was still squeezing her neck with the other hand. "What do you think you're doing aru?"

"Hey, lay off. That's just creepy." The smoking man put his hand on his partner's shoulder; he then slowly stood back up.

"There wasn't anything there anyways."

Chun coughed violently when she was released. "You two are disgusting; I'm going to have you to put away for sexual harassment and abuse aru!"

The smoking man slapped her again, only this time as hard as possible. "Shut up, remember who's the criminal here."

"What I did was to protect those I care for and love, what you do is for your own revolting self-gain. You two are the real criminals here aru, and where did China go?!"

She looked up at them with blood coming down her mouth and bruises on her face, trying to get her hands free from the handcuffs.

"You're lover? He went out to get the others." The blond man took his sunglasses off.

"So, save them the time and tell us what you were doing messing with an EMP radar?"

"And what's with the uniform?" The smoking man took out another cigarrete and lit it with a steal lighter.

She didn't answer, but instead looked down at her lap that was staining with the blood that fell off of her lip.

"No answer huh? So we're really going to have to force it out of you. Do your thing Hideyoshi."

He cracked his knuckles and slapped Chun again, and again, and again. "Now you going to talk?"

"Are you going to take a breath mint aru?" She could feel her face pounding in pain but she dealt with it.

He took his cigarrete and burned her hand, causing her to scream in pain. "Why would you do this to me? You two are so sick and twisted aru!"

The blond man looked at his watch casually. "Just tell us what we want to know and we'll stop."

"Okay, but just know that you two are going to end up in hell when you die aru." She was released and her head fell down.

"Well, tell us." The larger man looked down at Chun.

"The nearest dry cleaner is just down the road."

She got another slap and then heard the door open; it was China.

"Aiya, what are you doing?!" He grabbed the large man's arm and flipped him onto his back.

The blond man coolly looked over to him and sighed "you should have seen the way she begged us, a born masochist if I say myself. We just wanted to give her what she wanted." China walked up to him and flipped him onto his stomach, then stepped on his him.

"You two don't deserve to be in her sights, I'm going to make sure you suffer for shaming us all aru."

He called in some other policemen and they took the two away, the blond man smirking at a trembling Chun.

"Yo, what happened?" America rushed in and was met by a beaten up Chun and a furious China.

The others came in and were all speechless at seeing Chun beaten and burned.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

"Monsieur China, Is she alright?"

China kneeled down to a beaten Chun and moved her hair out of her face, revealing a beaten and bloodied face. She glared at China, but not with hate. She glared at him because she didn't want him feeling sorry for her.

"Chun…"

"I'm fine, don't touch me." She said darkly.

China untied her and she tried to get up but collapsed on China. "I'm sorry to say but I got blood on your uniform aru."

China looked at her, wondering where the vivacious and feisty Chun was locked up inside her.

"I'm sorry aru, I didn't realize that they would do such a thing to you."

"It's okay, I've been through worse aru." She pushed herself off and sat back down in the chair.

"Besides, their interrogation techniques proved useless so I've lost nothing but some of my faith in humanity aru."

America looked over at the others. "So, what do we do?"

Japan looked back at him, "Perhaps she rests and then we ask her about their prans at a rater time."

"What if they end up being an international threat?" England whispered to the others while China was still examining the rope burns Chun got while struggling.

They all remembered how their guests had gone missing as well, and Chun was their only lead.

"China should decide da?"

China got up while piggybacking Chun and said "I will keep watch on her tonight and then we can interrogate her tomorrow morning aru."

China walked out of the room then turned back to them. "You're welcome to stay at my home since it is so late aru."

The others agreed to this and they followed China home. During the car ride Chun remained silent while China ranted on at her.

"Aiya, what were you thinking aru?! Just save us the time and tell me what you all are planning to do aru!"

She just looked out the window in despair, thinking of the others.

"In the name of safety for this world, tell me aru!"

She turned slowly to China and glowered. "In the name of safety for the countries of this world, I won't tell you anything aru."

They all arrived at China's house and he showed everyone to their own separate rooms, though they had to share two to a room and that didn't exactly bode well with everyone, but eventually they were all split up and China was left to tend to Chun. He put her up on a counter and rubbed her face with a wet towel which stung her face, but instead of complaining like she would normally do, she just sat there and tried to not make eye contact with him.

She went to her room and was thinking of escaping to the other girls when China stopped her from doing such when he entered her room with hello kitty pajamas, a pillow, and a blanket.

"What are you doing in here aru?" She asked as China set up a makeshift bed on the floor next to Chun's.

"I don't trust you, and I have a feeling you're going to try and leave so I'm going to stay here aru."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you know how strange this is aru?"

"Ya, but I got over it aru." China got under his blanket.

Chun tried to leave to get "a glass of water" but was stopped when she saw America by her door.

"There's no point in trying to escape, we've got you on lockdown." America said intimidatingly as Chun backed away and shut the door on his face.

"Aiya, you all are insane aru." She muttered as she got into her own bed.

After a few hours passed and the clock struck around three in the morning, Chun snuck out of her bed and went to go to get a snack since she hadn't eaten since before the heist. She prepared to face America, but instead seeing him, she saw a sleeping Japan next to the door. She chuckled to herself and tiptoed to the kitchen, grabbed a small bowl of lychee nuts, and sat by the counter and started to peel and eat them. She then heard footsteps and a half asleep China came in.

"What are you doing out of bed aru?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Just eating a snack aru, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard you laugh aru."

Chun looked at him in astonishment; he must have been a really light sleeper to have heard something like that. He walked over to Chun and started to eat Lychees with her, creating an intolerable silence.

"I'm sorry aru."

"I know."

Chun looked at him with disbelief. How dare he answer her apology like that, but she kept her mouth shut and just continued eating the lychee nuts.

"Can you tell me what you all are planning now aru?" He looked at Chun who popped a lychee in her mouth and spat the seed into her hand.

"I can't, no matter what type of torture I must endure aru." '

China grabbed her by the arms and they looked each other in the eyes. "I want you to know that we want to help you all aru, so why won't you let us?"

"Because this is our war, and we don't want anyone getting hurt aru."

"Like Monika." Chun looked up at China with a face first covered in surprise and then hatred.

"Don't talk about Monika aru!" She tried to shake out of China's grasp but failed.

"You came here to make allies and that's what we want to be aru. I'm sure Monika would think the same aru."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it. Don't talk anymore aru." Chun put her head down and tried to hit his chest with her fists but he still would not let go.

"Not until you realize we want to help aru."

Chun dropped her head onto China's chest with a discouraged face. "I want to, but I don't want to see you get hurt on account of me aru."

She felt a hand on her head and looked up at China who was smiling. "Let me be your ally aru."

"Hǎo"

-Oh poor Chun, I hope she gets better soon Q^Q. Hopefully the girls are having better luck than she is.


	23. Chapter 22: Job searching

The alarm rang waking all the girls up at exactly at seven so that they could get an early start at job hunting. Though they were all still distraught over losing Chun, Anya seemed to have it the worst with the refusal to get out of bed or leaving the boarding house. The others had to force her out of bed and eventually Anya gave in and got up. François came into her room and handed her some clothes.

"I am wondering, where did you get these clothes?" Anya asked François as she handed Anya a long blue skirt, a buttoned up red top, a pair of fake glasses, and a hat for her hair to be stuffed in.

François put her finger on her lip and smiled "I borrowed Alice's magic wand, don't tell her."

Anya nodded her head in agreement and put on the clothing, then stared at herself in the mirror. "How strange, I almost look like Ukraine."

She shivered at the thought of her older brother and left the room to meet up with the others who were sitting on the couches by the fireplace downstairs.

"Hey Amelia, when can we visit Monika again?" Feliciana asked. She was wearing a short, plaid skirt with a tan shirt and a red jacket along with a little cap.

Amelia, who was wearing a blue shirt with a square pattern, short tannish grey pants, a cowboy hat, and her brown bomber jacket put inside out, looked at Feliciana and smiled. "We'll make sure to visit her before we leave for Iceland, kay?"

Feliciana nodded at Amelia, her eyes shining like stars with the thought of seeing Monika again.

"Hey Arice, what are we going to do about Chun? Do you think she's arright?" Sakura was wearing a short, black school girl skirt with a white blouse and a black sunhat.

The others thought about the situation. "I don't know, we can't exactly track her without being put at risk of getting traced back and if we do go after her we may face being captured ourselves. What we did wasn't exactly legal in the eyes of their governments." Alice huffed out a frustrated breath.

Alice was wearing a black, long sleeved turtle neck with a green plaid skirt and her hair had been cut off to just below shoulder length. Before François cut Alice's hair, it reached down to her thighs.

"Ah…Anglettere?" François was wearing a blue dress with a red tie and her hair was taken out of her normal bun.

"What is there something wrong?"

"Your hair, it's much too long." François pointed out.

"So?"

"It's a dead giveaway, come here." François pulled out a pair of scissors from a drawer.

"Like hell I will, you stay away from my hair!" Alice scooted back to the wall, holding her hair protectively.

"Look, I don't want to be caught just because you refused to cut off that mop of hair!"

Alice glared at François then moaned. "Fine, but you better not make a fool of me." She sat down on a chair in the bathroom and watched as her long locks of blond hair fell into the sink.

François put down the scissors and Alice looked into the mirror to see that her hair was not only cut quite well, but it was also styled to a French woman's touch.

"You like it, non?"

Alice gazed into the mirror, looking at herself like she was a whole new person.

"I-I do."

François frowned. "But were going to have to get rid of these glasses," she reached for the glasses but Alice slapped her hand away.

"Are you crazy? I can't see a thing without these!"

"Mademoiselle Alice, try and be reasonable. Think of the others."

"NO!" Alice refused but then François swiftly grabbed them off her face.

"I'll give them back if you promise to only use them when absolutely necessary."

"Fine, fine! Now give them back!"

When all the girls collected downstairs, they decided to split up into twos while job searching: Alice and François, Anya and Amelia, and Sakura and Feliciana.

"We meet back here at approximatery eight."

The others agreed and they went their separate ways, Alice stumbling everywhere without her glasses on.

Chun was brought back to the white room only instead of being tied to a chair she was only handcuffed just for reassurance (though she could easily pick the lock). The other countries surrounded her and China began the interrogation.

"So can you tell us anything aru?"

"No, not really aru."

"What do you mean by that aru."

Chun smiled. "I don't know where they went, and even if I did they may already be gone. We were originally planning to travel to the United Kingdom but I'm not sure if that ever worked out aru." She knew she could trust the guys to help them now but she had to stay cool about it and make it seem like she still had reason to lie to them.

"The UK?" England looked at her with suspicion. "Why there?"

"Don't ask me aru." She rolled her eyes at the British man, slightly peeving him off to her amusement.

"Well then that's our next destination, come on guys!" America laughed as he ran out of the room dimwittedly.

"Where in the bloody hell do you think you're going?" England shouted as he left the room to chase America down before he did something stupid.

"faible d'esprit (morons)" France walked out in a huff, following the two others.

"Da, shall we go then?" Russia asked.

"The sooner the better I suppose." Germany said.

"Waah, but I don't want to go to England. Their food tastes like old socks and crushed dreams!" Italy whined as Germany dragged him out of the room, then being followed by Russia.

"I hope this isn't just another rie."

"I think we can trust her, we talked yesterday while you were "guarding" the room aru."

Japan tugged on his collar. "I'm sorry but I courdn't stay awake any ronger."

"Ha! it's fine little brother." China slapped Japan on the back as they left the room together.

Chun sat there alone for a moment then shouted. "AIYA, AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING ARU?!"

China ran back in embarrassed and unlocked her hand cuffs. Then they all left to search the entirety of England for the missing girls.

Back in England the girls were still in the midst of job searching. François recommended a lingerie store but Alice detested against such a thing, then Alice thought that a book store would be nice to work in but François argued that a book store was boring and the workers normally didn't wear cute outfits. After pestering each other about what job to look for they decided to try the café at the corner with the "Hiring" sign in its window. The two walked into a little shop by the corner and immediately they could tell how short staffed it was with only one girl working the cash register, taking orders, and making all food.

The two girls exchanged looks and walked up to the bustling girl.

"Um, excuse me miss?" Alice tapped the girl on the shoulder lightly but it had scared the girl half to death.

"Oh don't do that!" She winced.

"So sorry, but we saw the Hiring sign outside and we would like to…" The girl didn't let Alice finish.

Instead she just tossed two aprons at the two and told them "first test, start cooking and cleaning. Hurry now!"

Alice and François looked at each other then quickly put on the aprons. "You clean the tables and I'll cook." François ordered.

Alice was about to detest having to clean but she quickly got over it when someone dropped a plate, shattering on the floor. "I've got it!"

The two quickly got to work, François attempting to cook English food for the first time while Alice bustled around, sweeping the floor and cleaning off the tables. Though the two were exhausted by the end of the day, their efforts paid off nicely.

"Thank god you two showed up, I had to fire my last employees for stealing from the register and I've been helpless ever since."

"Does that mean…?" Alice looked at the woman with a shine of hope in her eyes.

"Indeed, consider yourselves hired."

François and Alice gave each other a congratulatory hug while jumping up and down.

"This is wonderful!" François was actually overly ecstatic.

"Wait one moment, what's the pay?" Alice looked at the woman seriously.

"How about seven pounds; not including tips; for the both of you?"

François looked at Alice, who looked back and nodded.

"We'll take the job."

The woman smiled happily. "That's wonderful; Let me find your official uniforms in the back. Oh, and you may call me Miss Rosa."

The girls watched as Miss Rosa left to the back room and came back with two small boxes. She handed one to each girl, and watched as they opened it. Inside the two boxes were short skirted maids dresses, a head ruffle, and a pair of black shoes; Alice looked at the dress in horror though François was more than happy.

"W-what are these?" Alice asked tensely.

"Hmm? They're your uniforms." Miss Rosa answered. "This is a maid café after all."

"Oh Alice what fun! I thought only Japan had these types of cafes!"

"Hmmm, this is sure to bring trouble." Alice looked at the maid outfit, thinking of how ridiculous she'll look while wearing it.

-Thanks for all the reviews you guys are sending, it means a lot to me.

-I hope you all well in your future and present endeavors :D


	24. Chapter 23: Blind Date

Alice and François had gotten back to the Boarding house around nine, though when they got back nobody else was around except for the old woman.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, have our friends dropped by yet?" François asked the old woman who was knitting a red and blue scarf.

"Hm? Oh yes indeed, they came back here. They waited for a short while then left to find you two. What nice friends." She went back to her knitting.

"Do you think they'll be alright Françoise?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Of course they will, remember who you're talking about." Françoise gave her an assuring smile.

The two waited on the couches until the others arrived back around midnight, exhausted from searching.

"It's about time." Alice joked as they came in, mouth agape at the sight of the two.

"What the hell man?!" Amelia said furiously at the two.

"We have been searching for you arr night; why weren't you two back by eight rike pranned?"

Alice looked up at her with a smirk. "Well, our job ended at 8:45 and it's quite a long walk."

The others looked at the two astonished. "You guys actually found jobs?" Feliciana said with surprise.

Françoise looked up at her and grinned. "Oh you should see the cute outfits we get to wear." Much to Alice's dismay, Françoise pulled out her maid outfit and showed it to everyone.

"I-isn't that a maid's dress?" Sakura looked at it in confusion.

"We got jobs at a local café. Isn't that wonderful?" François got up and twirled around with the dress.

"Da, very wonderful."

"I thought those were only in Japan…How many emproyees are there right now?"

"Us including the manager, why?"

"That's not nearry enough."

"Do ya think they could use more employees?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"Ve~, I want a cute outfit too." Feliciana squeaked as she looked at Françoise's dress.

"She did look quite low on personnel, why don't you come with us tomorrow?" Françoise asked.

"Hai, sound rike a pran. We'rr get the money for that ride to Icerand in no time."

"Very well then, let us all go tomorrow morning."

Everyone agreed simultaneously then Feliciana yawned loudly. "I'm tired, let's go to bed."

She walked up to her room and was followed by everyone else except for Alice who stayed downstairs a little longer to think to herself. "This is insane, I can't be a café maid…but what choice do I have?"

She felt something jab her side so she put her hand in her left pocket and pulled out her glasses. "How'd I go the entire day blind?" She wondered while walking up to her room.

The alarm clock rang and everyone except Alice got up eager to see the café. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't leave now!" François put on her dress and dragged a stubborn Alice out, but she had forgotten her glasses and her sight was rendered to merely fuzzy outlines of people.

They all arrived and met Miss Rosa, who was more than happy to take in four more employees. She left and got everyone the maid outfits from the back; she came back and they all changed quickly.

"Okay, I didn't get to this yesterday but you are to direct everyone as master and you must do whatever ethical things they desire. I'm going to need two of you to go in the back and cook while the rest go around and serve, so who here has any cooking experience?"

"Feliciana and I will take care of that easily, though is it alright if we change up the recipes to a couple of the dishes Mademoiselle Rosa?"

"As long as the customers like it I suppose, well better prepare my hard workers. I sense there are going to be many tourists today."

Everyone except for Feliciana and François, who unfortunately had to change out of the outfits they loved so much so that they could cook, lined up by the door as the first few customers came in.

"Good morning master, may I get you anything to start off with?" Alice smiled as she asked the man who had sat down at one of the tables.

This shocked the others since they had never seen Alice so willing to take orders from a stranger so easily, but they quickly shook out of their surprise as more customers came in.

"This is going to be easy." Alice thought to herself.

Close by, the guys were leaving England's home and going their own separate ways to search for the others. France frowned as he walked down the streets of England, upset that he had to work in his rival country. While walking around and looking, he felt his stomach grumble and he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday since he refused to eat any of England's food.

"Stupid England and his inedible food, now what am I supposed to eat?" That was when he smelled something he never expected to smell here.

He could tell right away that someone was cooking French cuisine somewhere, so he followed the scent up to a café around the corner and went in to be met by an English woman with long blond hair. She squinted at France then gave him an awkward smile and led him to a table.

"Welcome master, what may I get you?"

France didn't know why, but this woman seemed very familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it. "Uh, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't believe so." She said as she tried to make out the fuzzy outline of the man in front of her.

"Interesting," he stared at her familiar face, coming to the conclusion that all English people look the same. "May I have the strawberry tarts?"

"Yes master." She smiled and walked towards the back, returning every few minutes or so to check on him.

France didn't know why, but he felt an attraction to this woman. When she returned to his table with a plate of strawberry tarts, he asked her to sit down with him. She couldn't say no so she sat down and tried her best not to be awkward as France ate the tarts and stared at her intently, both still couldn't figure out who the other was.

"Can I help you master?" Alice looked at the fuzzy outline, trying to identify the accent.

France thought the woman was quite attractive in a sense, so when he was done he asked Alice an unexpected question. "Mademoiselle, would you like to spend the evening out with me?"

Alice turned red in the face, not knowing how to answer back. Was this part of the "do anything ethical they ask you to do" rule? She didn't know what to think since no one has asked her anything like that since her pirating days, so she panicked and said yes.

"T-that sounds fun." She looked at him, still trying to make out the face.

France smiled at her though she couldn't tell. "Tres bien! I'll see you this evening. When do you get off?"

"8:45, it's a bit late but…"

"It's fine." He bowed down and kissed her hand. "Until we meet again."

He left to pay, leaving Alice still sitting at the table, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Arice, what are you doing sitting around? Get back to work." Sakura scolded her.

"Oh…right." Alice got up and continued on working, but couldn't get that man out of her head.

France walked down the road, feeling a little more preppy than he had a while back. While walking he ran into England who wasn't in the happiest of moods.

"Any luck France?"

"Non, but I do have some good news." France smirked with delight.

"What is it?"

"I have a date this evening with a beautiful woman."

"How the bloody hell is that good news?"

"I never said it was good for you, killjoy." France turned and started to walk the opposite direction. "Adieu, wish me good luck!"

"Idiot, doesn't he realize why we're really here?"

The clock struck 8:45, closing time. Alice had told the others about her strange encounter and they all gave her different reactions.

"Ah, ma petit Anglettere is off to find love; how romantic."

"Da, is that right?" Anya handed Alice a thing of pepper spray that she had found on the floor earlier. "Just in case, okay?"

"Are you insane? Don't you remember the rear reason we're here? Where do your priorities rie Arice?"

"Hah, look at that! Big sis is going out on the town. When was the last time something like that happened?"

"Ve~, if he's cute can you ask if he has any friends?"

Alice watched as her friends walked down the street back to the boarding home, then realized something. She was still wearing the stupid maid outfit.

"Oh no, I can't go out like this!" She reached for her wand but realized she had left it back in the room.

"Oh God, what do I do?" Alice felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned to see Miss Rosa looking at her.

"If you would like, you can use my clothes for the evening and I can take your dress."

Alice looked at her savior. "Thank you so very much; you just saved me from a disastrous impression."

"That's what friends are for right?" Miss Rosa unlocked the door to the café and they switched clothing inside.

Now instead of a maid's dress, Alice was wearing a white flower blouse with long black pants and a bun in her hair. The two walked out and they saw France standing there with a single rose in his hand; Miss Rosa nearly fainted.

"Oh Alice, you lucky woman you!" Miss Rosa walked up to France and examined his face.

France introduced himself to the ogling woman "Bonjour mademoiselle."

"Is that a French accent I detect?"

"Tres bien, though I must say that I am quite a fan of the English accent." He lied.

He reached for Alice's hand and pulled her next to him. "It was nice meeting you but we must be going now."

The two walked off into the crowds of people, France leading Alice through. "So what would you like to do?" He asked as they stepped onto a sidewalk.

Alice didn't know what to say then she spotted something interesting in the sky. "The London Eye." She gazed at it, remembering how hers had been destroyed.

"Isn't it lovely?" France gazed up in awe as well. "How about we grab something to eat and then head off over there?"

Alice nodded in agreement though she hadn't heard what he was said since she was fixated on the Ferris wheel as it lit up the sky.

France brought her to a late night café so that the two could eat. Alice looked up at her date's blurry face, trying to spot his characteristics but with no prevail. "We haven't formally introduced ourselves, have we?"

"Oh, you're right. My name is France." Alice stopped breathing.

"Say that again."

"My name is France, and may I ask yours?"

Alice didn't know what to do. He obviously didn't know who she was but it she knew the longer they were together the more time he would have to look at her face. She wanted to leave right then and there but she didn't want to cause a scene so she just rolled with it.

"M-my name is Rose." She stuttered, trying to hide her face in the menu.

The two had ordered their meals though while eating, Alice noticed that France was forcing down the food quite painfully. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just not used to English food, that's all."

"It's terrible isn't it?"

France looked at her then chuckled. "You said it, not me."

The two laughed, though Alice remained wary of France. After dinner the two went out to get some ice cream so that France could get the taste of English food out of his mouth.

"So many flavors, it's incredible!" Alice gazed through the glass at all the different colors and flavors of ice cream in front of her.

France got the attention of the salesman. "Yes I'll have the strawberry, and the lovely lady will have…"

"I'll try the Key Lime Pie, no wait, the blueberry blast. Or maybe the…"

France interrupted her. "How about I choose for you?"

Alice realized she had gotten overly excited and nodded.

"And the lovely lady will have the cookies and crème in a waffle cone."

They got their ice creams and started their way up to the London Eye, the two joking and laughing all the way there. Though they had waited in line for nearly thirty minutes, they finally got a spot on the London Eye. They started to go up and Alice watched down through the glass as they went higher and higher into the air. France walked up to her and put his arm around her, putting Alice in an uncomfortable position.

"Look how high we are!" She gazed through the window into the star filled sky.

France looked at her reflection through the glass, trying to figure it out. "Turn to me; I think there's something on your face."

Nervously, Alice turned to France and found him staring right into her eyes. France could almost figure it out, but the more he looked at her the more tension France didn't realize he was growing.

"Alice?" He asked questioningly.

Alice looked at him in horror. "I think you have me mistaken for another girl."

France could see it now; her ember green eyes were shining giveaways. "Non, I mistake you not."

Alice was trying to think of a way out of this while France was trying to get rid of all the tension he had accidentally created. Then, as if by instinct, he put his face close to hers and kissed her lips, putting her in a moment of shock then relief. She didn't know why, but she felt like nothing mattered anymore. The door opened and they were let out, France holding onto Alice's hand. They sat down on the curb, both wondering what to do.

"France?" Alice looked over at him.

"Hmm?" He answered back.

"I had a wonderful night with you, even considering our problem." She blushed and turned her face away.

France looked at her and then blushed as well. "I did as well, though I feel like an imbecile for not realizing who you were sooner." He looked up at the sky. "You're much different than the England I know."

France was still contemplating on whether or not to grab Alice and bring her to the others, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. He turned back to Alice who was gazing into the sky. He put his hand on top of hers, and looked back up into the starry night. Alice turned to French man and decided it was time to go before something terrible happened, so she removed her hand, kissed his cheek, and disappeared into a large crowd of people.

France didn't bother following her because he knew he could find her any time he desired.

He smiled to himself. "Until we meet again, ma fleur ."

-Boom! Love triangle formed.


	25. Chapter 24: Walking with France

Chapter 24: France and Alice

Alice quickly ran back to the boarding house, her mind racing with everything that had just happened. "Oh God, Oh God, They've found us." Alice thought to herself as she ran into the building, shutting the door behind her abruptly.

Sakura ran towards Alice after hearing the slam of the door. "Arice, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just got scared outside alone."

"What? Your date didn't walk you back, how rude!" François denounced as she walked down the stairs.

"N-no, he had to leave for something and didn't have the time to walk me home."

"Doesn't that sound a rittre suspicious?"

Alice looked away from Françoise and Sakura, unable to make eye contact with them since she was lying. "I-I suppose so." She slowly walked up the stairs to her room.

"We have work tomorrow so it's best that we get some sleep." François and Sakura watched in concern as she slumped up the stairs.

"Must have been a rearry bad night for her."

"What a shame."

Elsewhere France was walking down a street in deep thought about what had just happened to him. Earlier on he had unexpectedly gone out on a date with one of the runaway girls and then let her go on and leave. What was he going to tell the others, or more correctly; was he going to tell them?

"Mon Dieu, what do I do?" He scratched his head as he stepped onto England's driveway and made his way to the door.

He knocked on the door. "England, I'm back." France waited for a moment then an angry England opened the door.

"What the bloody hell man, it's near midnight. What the hell are you doing here?"

France looked at England in confusion; then England came to a realization that the nations were staying at his house. "Oh right."

He opened the door and let France into the dimly lit house. "I'm going to bed, do what you want." England grunted as he went into his own room.

France went into the kitchen and found a hidden bottle of scotch. "Not my first choice but it will have to do." He went back to the couch with his glass and took a sip.

He put his head back in thought, trying to think of what to do. Though the countries were going to help them get home, the girls didn't have the immunity from being arrested by their bosses…or did they? They were countries after all, but not of this world. Then he started thinking of Alice and the wonderful night he had with her; he couldn't shake the desire of wanting to see her again. She probably already told her friends that they had arrived in England, but maybe she didn't, he couldn't figure it out.

"Perhaps I can catch her tomorrow." He hoped as he finished up the glass of scotch.

Morning came and Alice reluctantly went to the café, only this time she wore her glasses so that she would be able to see everyone clearly. They all got to the café on time and began working, though Alice was tense with the sight of each new person that came through the door. The day had ended and there was still no sign of France or the other countries, so with a sigh of relief, Alice began walking back with the others.

"When do you think we'll have enough money to get to Iceland? Feliciana asked, wiping a smudge of jam off her face with her shirt.

"Hopefurry soon, how rong untir the rift goes arr the way through again Arice?"

Alice looked down at her feet, wondering how they were going to react when she told them about yesterday.

"Arice, are you okay?"

Alice looked up. "Huh? Oh right, I estimate that it'll be all the way through in three to four weeks.

"So there's no need to fret Sakura, as long as you got a heroine in your midst everything will be fine."

Alice looked down again and noticed that one of her laces was untied. "Hey you guys go ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Whatever." Amelia replied as she ran down the street.

Alice watched them all chase after Amelia then bent down to tie her shoe when a shadow casted over her. She looked up and saw none other than France himself smiling down at her. She fell back onto her butt in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

France grabbed her hand and helped her up. "I wanted to see you but I didn't want to be spotted by your colleagues."

Alice looked up at France, wondering if he had told the male countries about them, and apparently he was thinking the same thing about her. "Erm, do your friends know about…us?"

"There is no us, so no, I haven't."

France looked slightly hurt at her remark. "Well then, I haven't told anyone about us yet either, so you're safe for now." He looked at Alice and grinned. "I must say, you look quite adorable in such an outfit."

Alice became red in the face, but that quickly turned to enragement when France got down and lightly pulled on her skirt. "It's a bit short, non?"

Alice pushed him back roughly. "Don't touch me like that you pervert, I thought you were better than that."

France was taken aback from her snapping at him, but it was understandable. "Mes excuses (my apologies), let me start again."

He stood up tall and stared into Alice's green, emerald eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me again sometime. I had such an enjoyable time yesterday."

Alice looked at him then smiled jokingly, "I don't know, most gentlemen would have walked the lady home in the dark."

Outraged, France replied "you left before I could do anything of the sorts!" This time he grew red as Alice chuckled at him.

"I'm kidding, I would love to." She looked around and noticed that there were no lights around at all and the sky wasn't lit up with stars like normally. "But, just to be safe, could you walk me back this one time?" She shivered at the thought of what could be lurking in the dark though she knew full well that she could take on anything that came by.

France put his arm around Alice and started to walk. "Of course I can, it's the least I can do." He started to aimlessly walk,

"Uh, France?"

"Yes?"

"You're going the wrong way." Alice giggled again.

France stopped and began to feel foolish. "Um, where do you live?"

Instead of explaining him the directions, she just took lead and started to walk the two of them towards the boarding house. While walking, Alice thought of something serious to ask France.

"How's Chun?"

France looked down at her with a thinking face then turned back straight. "She's doing well, though it may be a bit uncomfortable for her to be constantly guarded by eight other men."

Alice stopped. "Wait, you mean to say she's here with the lot of you?"

"Of course, where else would we leave her?"

Alice turned to fire and glared into France's very soul. "YOU PERVERTS!"

France prepared for a slap but instead he was met by something unexpected.

"Erm…Thank you for watching over her, but do you think it's possible to have her return to us without having the others know?"

France looked at her, suspicious of why her mood changed so quickly. "Non, China is with her constantly and even when he isn't, the others are guarding her."

"Why are you going through such lengths to guard her like that?" The two started walking again.

"Well...The main excuse is that Chun can't be trusted after the stunts you and your friends pulled off, but I think that ever since the issue at the station, everyone's been making sure she wouldn't get hurt again."

"I-Issue at the station?"

"Oh right, well you see, we had left two cops to watch over Chun until we all arrived but while we were gone they had taken the liberty to try and interrogate her through violence."

Alice let out a breath of air, "poor Chun." She walked a little in front of France to speed up their pace.

"Now may I ask you a question?" France grabbed her hand.

"Why are you all going to such lengths to avoid us?"

Alice stopped moving, her entire body was at a standstill. She began to think "why did they go through such lengths?" The reason the device that had brought them here was created was to find Allies, and that was done without issue. When they came to this world, they had become comfortable using things that couldn't be found on their world anymore, so it felt like she was taking advantage of the situation and forgetting about the war. Then Monika was hurt and though it was to save Italy, it had been partially her fault for not keeping the void clear. In all honesty, those monsters would have come out anyways even if the guys hadn't barged in. After seeing Monika in such critical condition because of her mistake, she didn't want to have to see anyone else get hurt. They had taken ownership of the war even though it wasn't theirs to own, not anymore.

"I-I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt, that's all."

France could tell through her shaking body and clenched fists that her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, all regarding what they had to fight for.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Mister France?" She answered back darkly.

"You are hurting us." He grabbed her arms and kissed her without any signs leading up to it.

Alice's eyes widened when he did this and it remained that way until he moved back.

"Don't you think it hurts to see someone you've begun to care for leave you? Don't you think it hurts to watch someone hurt themselves? Don't you think it hurts to be lied too?"

Alice hadn't realized that in attempts to keep someone from physical pain, she was shoveling emotional pain in like a bulldozer. Alice collapsed onto her knees in front of France, not sure whether or not to run or to get back up and stay with him.

"Alice…." France pulled her back up from her knees, and looked at her eyes that were keeping the tears locked up. "It's okay to cry, it does not resemble weakness you know. It resembles that you are alive inside and out, and that nothing has been able to break you."

Alice gave up and bawled onto France's shirt while clenching his arms. "Y-you i-idio-o-t, I'm n-not cr-ryin-g."

After ten minutes of this Alice got back onto her feet and wiped away the tears. "I should probably get home before the others start to think I was kidnapped."

"Of course, just lead the way."

The two walked on and on until they reached the boarding house. "Thank you very much Mr. France, for everything. If you don't mind, could you please explain to your friends of our whereabouts? Anya's going ballistic without Chun around."

"Of course, though could you tell the others of our attempts to be allies?"

"Mhm." She stretched up and kissed France on the cheek like she had done before she left him the other night. She walked up to the door and opened it slightly.

"Good night."

"Bonne nuit mon guerrier courageux. (Good night my brave warrior)."

-It's like 2 AM here guys so the editing may be sucky.

-Thanks for the love, I always enjoy hearing from you guys. :D


	26. Chapter 25: The ever popular night walks

Chapter 24: The night time walks

Alice walked in and closed the door, but then she was attacked by Amelia. "What the hell man?! Where did you go?!" Amelia shook Alice back and forth.

"A-A-Amelia, s-stop i-i-t!" Amelia let go and pointed an accusing finger at Alice.

"What happened to you? It doesn't take that long to tie a shoelace, do you know how much grief you put me through?!"

The other girls came and surrounded Alice while she still had her back against the door, all of them looking menacingly at her. "Explain." François demanded.

Alice pushed them out of the way and turned back to them. "It's a long story, and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

The girls looked at her in confusion. "It's not rike we're going anywhere, terr us."

Alice looked at all of them then, after a short moment of silence, she began.

"Remember the man I told you about yesterday?"

"The one that didn't walk you home?" François sat down on one of the chairs by the fireplace.

Alice sat down as well, but the other three remained up. "Well, I didn't realize it until half way through the night but the man was France."

François stood up in shock, and the others nearly fainted, though Alice remained seated and she held her posture.

"You mean, they know we're here?" Feliciana gasped as Alice nodded her head.

"Yes, but they can help us."

"But… I thought we didn't want to involve them in our war, da?"

Alice stood up and went over by a little snack table that was set up for any guests that came in and picked up a scone. "They became involved them when we fell through the portal." She took a bite of the scone, allowing what she had just said to sink into everyone.

"Also, you should know that they will be coming by tomorrow."

"You did all this without our consent?" Amelia looked at her furiously but Alice kept her face straight and emotionless.

"Do you honestly want this to keep going? In any case if we keep visible ties to them we may not have to face being arrested for trespassing on military property, and they can probably get us a flight to Iceland in no time."

There was silence, than Sakura looked up at Alice. "When are they coming tomorrow?

"I'm not sure, but we can always tell the landlady to tell them where we are."

"This is such a bad idea, we should leave now! Of all this time I thought it would be Amelia or Feliciana to get us caught, but not you!" François was under the impression that Alice didn't care for their mission anymore though she was dead wrong.

"But, don't you want to get back to our world?" Alice remained calm though she used her hair to hide the despair on her face.

"Of course I do, but there's no reason we should go endangering another world because of it! We've already lost two of our friends; do you really want more to end up gone?"

Alice got up and kicked François onto the floor, the others quick to help her back up. "What was that fo…"

"We haven't lost anyone yet, but it sounds like you've already decided to give up on them. If you weren't so thick skulled and wrapped up in yourself then maybe you would have realized that!"

Alice stomped up the stairs, but before disappearing she shouted "Oh, and by the way, Chun will be coming with the others, or did you think she was dead?"

Feliciana went to try and comfort her but Anya stopped her before she could. "No, it's best to let her simmer down on her own, why don't we go out and get some ice cream or something."

Feliciana denied her then turned to François. "I don't know, François thinks I may give us away if we go outside."

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that, it's just…"

"Shut up, nobody cares." Amelia glared at François as she walked up the stairs. "I'm going to bed; we should be rested for tomorrow since we've got visitors coming."

She went into the empty room even though she shared the same room as Alice, then Feliciana went up as well, but not before giving François a good old fashioned Italian glare. Sakura, who didn't have any words left in her, walked up in attempt to comfort Feliciana.

François sat down on the couch, bitter towards herself. "I'm such an idiot."

Anya sat next to her, gazing at her with sympathy. "Da, you are, but don't let that get you down."

François looked at Anya who was giving her a light smile. "How do you do that?"

Anya looked at her with confusion. "Do what?"

"How do you stay so happy? You always seem to have a smile on even when we're in serious trouble. How do you do that?"

Anya sat back and rested her hands behind her head. "Well someone has to do it."

"I don't think I understand."

Anya looked back at her, still holding her smile. "We live in war which can bring anyone, country or human, to their knees. If people started to constantly live in fear, hate, and blood then they might forget how to smile. I want to be the reminder to others so that they don't forget."

François was moved by this, and then she started to remember how Anya used to be. "You're smile has changed throughout the years, hasn't it?"

Anya blushed a little at her remark. "I guess you could say that, I do admit I was much more violent then." She rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment then got back on her feet. "Da, I think I'll be going to bed as well."

"Bonne nuit." She watched as Anya went up the stairs.

François sat in the room alone, wondering whether or not to go to bed. "It's only nine thirty; I might as well go out and take a walk to tire myself out." She decided.

She got up and grabbed the pepper spray Anya had gotten for Alice and a hat off the rack then headed out the door onto the dark streets of Great Britain.

Elsewhere at the house of England, France had gathered everyone up in the living room. "This better be important, I have more important things to do other than listen to your babbling." England shot as he sipped tea out of a teacup.

"Just shut up and listen you punk." France took a sip of a breath in and began talking. "Well, this may sound unbelievable but I've found the others."

England spat out his tea while the others gasped in surprise. Chun jumped up quickly and with a stern face asked "When and where aru?"

"Erm, yesterday I found one of them but it was only a few moments ago that I found out the whereabouts of the others."

"This is wonderfur!" Japan exclaimed.

"Ve~, I hope Feli isn't still mad at me."

England put down his tea. "Wait a tick, why didn't you tell us yesterday?"

They all looked at France with suspicion as he tugged on his collar slightly. "That is for me to know and for you to not find out, I told you and that's all that matters."

America shrugged off his remark and sat down on the couch. "Whatever man, so who'd you find yesterday anyways?"

"Ya, I thought you were on a date." England took another sip of tea.

"Funny story about that actually, you see, the woman was Alice."

All at once everyone's eyes widened like moons. "WHAT?"

"It was quite strange actually, I didn't realize it was her since she had cut her hair and wasn't wearing her glasses, though she didn't seem to recognize me either until we got on the Ferris wheel."

England sat down and started to think of Alice and France together, something like this enraged him.

"Don't you think that they're going to leave now that they know that we know of their whereabouts?" Germany asked.

"Non, while talking with Alice we agreed to have everyone meet tomorrow."

"Where aru?" China had sat back down but he was at the edge of the seat.

"Hmm, she didn't say exactly. Either the boarding home or the café I suppose."

England was growing a little more furious with every word that came out of the Frenchie's mouth. He was about to have an outburst of sheer anger so he quickly got up, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door.

Everyone was silent as the door shut behind England, than Russia spoke up. "That was strange."

"Hai, why wourd Mr. Engrand just wark out?"

"Who knows, he's always doing weird things. He probably went out for a drink or something."

They sat there and continued on discussing what they were going to do tomorrow while England was walking the streets, trying to blow out all the hot steam that had built up in him.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" England kept repeating over and over while he watched his feet take each step. "Why should I care anyways, it's not like Alice likes me. Hell, she probably hates me."

He kept walking, his pace growing faster and faster with each step. "Idiot, idiot, bloody idiot."

His feet couldn't keep up with his anger and eventually they had tripped over themselves. "Oh hell!" He fell forward and embraced to make contact with the concrete when instead he fell on something soft. He looked up to see what he had fallen when he saw the dazed face of Françoise staring back at him.

"Par tous les vents (what the hell)?" She pushed him off, feeling for the pepper spray she had grabbed earlier; she felt the pepper spray and grasped it.

England got up and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see you the-…François?" He rubbed his eyes into focus but was met by the stinging sensation of pepper spray.

"Get away from me you perverted freak!" François flipped England onto his back before she realized who she was beating up.

"Monsieur England?"

England writhed in pain on the concrete as he tried to rub the sting out of his eyes. "What the bloody hell woman; what's wrong with you?!"

"I thought you were a random creep, and there's no need for such language…bâtard."

He got up shakily, still covering his eyes with his sleeves. "Jeezus woman, what did you spray me with?"

François looked at the canister. "Erm, it says Inferno hot pepper spray." She watched as England continued to wipe his eyes.

She helped England to a bench on a bridge and sat him down while his watery eyes blurred his vision.

"Let me see." She tried moving England's hand out of the way but he tensed them up and continued rubbing his eyes.

"It's fine, I can deal with it myself."

"You obviously can't, now let me see." Reluctantly, England moved his eyes away and saw a very blurry François staring at him.

He scooted away from her slightly. "You don't have to be so close."

"Stop acting like a child and let me see before I have to pin you down."

Again she put her face close to England's and examined his eyes, making him uncomfortable. Then she scooted back. "It's just a little red; it should go away in a few hours or so, sorry about that."

"It's fine."

His eyes stopped stinging so much after a while though he could still feel it whenever there was a cold gush of air; he looked over at François who was shivering slightly in the cold. Feeling bad, he took off his jacket and put it over François.

"Aren't you quite the gentleman?" She joked though she got a cold reply.

"Think nothing of it, I was getting hot."

François turned back and faced the river that was rushing with water. "So why are you out here at this hour anyways?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" England turned to François but she shot him a warning glare.

England lied back on the bench and looked at the river with Françoise. "I'm just a little shaken by the fact that we found you all again."

"Understandable."

"What about you? Why are you out here?"

"I guess you could say I overreacted to the matter."

"So it seems that we're in the same boat."

"Seems so"

Françoise looked up at the sky again. "What time is it?"

England looked at his watch then stood up in shock. "Bloody hell, we've been sitting here for an entire hour!"

"Goodness, what have we been doing?" François stood up next to England and looked around in the darkness, wondering if anything was out there.

"Guess we better get going then." England and François walked off the bridge then England turned to Françoise. "W-would you like me to walk you back?"

"Why, are you worried for my safety?" She smiled teasingly at England who blushed at her statement.

"O-of course not, it's just that there are a lot of weird men out there and it's dark and…" Françoise didn't let him finish; instead she grabbed his arm and leaned her head on it.

"It's quite some lengths away. It may be best if you did walk me home." She led England towards the boarding home, still holding onto his arm.

While walking next to a deli shop, England heard footsteps behind them and turned to see a shadowy figure cloaked in a black hoody.

"Hand over your money and the girl and nobody gets hurt, got it?" He pulled out a knife from his jacket.

England stepped in front of François who was seemingly unfazed by what was going on. "Back off or I'll give you a good old fashioned English beating."

The thief didn't back away, but instead he lunged toward the two, though he wasn't prepared to be countered by England who grabbed his arm, kicked the knife out of his hand, and held the man down.

"It seems that the tables have turned, mate." Françoise was amused by England's quote.

"You are quite a foolish thief." She smirked. "You shouldn't have set him off; he just got out of prison you know." Françoise added on.

"I'll do what you want, just don't hurt me. Please, I'll do anything."

England let the man up then looked at his face. He was around his twenties and he had big bushy eyebrows, a long face, and brown hair. "Run, and if I ever catch you again I'll make sure that they only bury your head at your funeral."

He let the man go and watched as he stumbled away into the darkness. François reattached herself to England's arm. "Mon héros."

"I'll go to the officials tomorrow and report him." The two continued walking until they reached the place François was staying at.

"Thank you, monsieur England. Would you like your jacket back?"

"No, it's fine. I'm going see you tomorrow so you can just give it back to me then."

François smiled at him. "Well then, until tomorrow." She walked up to the door and opened it ajar. "Get home safely."

"Ya, ya. Sleep well."

She opened the door the rest of the way and tiptoed inside, leaving England alone to walk back to his house which was pretty much just around the corner. He stepped inside and crept to his own bed. "Tomorrow huh?" He whispered to himself as he flopped onto the bed.

"This'll be interesting."

- Finally, they're all getting back together. If I had to deal with that I'd be like "screw it" and leave or something. :P

-I finished this chapter at exactly 1:11 AM...soooo tired. Probably should get to bed soon...after twenty minutes or so of internet surfing.

-Thank you everyone for giving me such awesome support. Hugs for everyone!


	27. Chapter 26: Maid's cafe

Chapter 25: Maid's café

The morning came and the guys were quick to leave England's home to meet up with the girls at the boarding house. It was around eight thirty in the morning when they came up to the home though when they knocked at the door, instead of one of the girls opening, an old lady answered.

"May I help you fine folk?" She seemed to be in quite a happy mood.

Chun pushed the others aside and stepped up in front of the old woman, excited to see her friends again. "We're looking for some girls that checked into here a couple days ago. Are they around aru?"

The old woman thought for a moment then looked back at them. "Afraid not love, they left for work an hour or so ago."

"Did they tell you anything?" England asked.

"Hmmmm, now that I think about it, yes."

They crowded around the old woman after she said this. "What did they say?" England and France said simultaneously.

"Hmm, well the young woman with the spectacles told me to tell a group of men, which I presume is you, that they would all be home from their last day of work around nine o'clock. Until then, you'll just have to wait." The lady shut the door, leaving the guys and Chun speechless.

"Well, now what?" America said blankly.

The others mumbled between each other than France stepped up in front of the crowd. "If they aren't here for us than let us go to them!" France started to march down the road; everyone stared in confusion then started to follow France who was still marching down the street like an idiot.

"Where the hell are you going aru?" China asked questionably after they had walked for some time.

"Hm, well the woman said they were at work non?" France answered back. "So it is our duty as their hosts to visit them!" He stood valiantly as he said this.

"How do you know where they work aru?" Chun was a little scared to hear his answer.

"That's where I met Alice, and their tarts are delicious, unlike most normal food here."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean you frog?"

"It means exactly what it means." The two stared at each other hatefully then France continued on walking. "I don't need to waste my time with you, besides, we're here."

France motioned his hand to the maid café, putting everyone off guard. "A maid café… Mr. Engrand, what is this about?"

England looked at Japan, totally unaware that the shop ever existed. "I had no idea this place existed, I don't bloody know everything!"

"Shall we go in?" France opened the door and swayed his hand inside.

The others walked in and were immediately blown back by pink and white walls with white tables, each having their own small vase with one small flower in each, and white curtains. There was a woman by the cash register and right next to that was a line of desserts behind glass. It was kind of embarrassing to be inside (except for Italy who was just happy to see so much delicious food after spending a few days in England). A girl who resembled Amelia walked up to them, unaware of who they were until she actually put her eyes in focus.

"Welcome masters, may I…"

She couldn't finish because America fell on the ground, laughing his hardest at the sight of Amelia in a dress. "BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!" He continued on rolling on the floor even after he felt the pressure of Amelia's foot press down onto his face, drawing blood out of his nose.

"What the hell's wrong with you man?!" She rubbed her foot down on his face.

"Why are you in such a ridiculous outfit aru?" Chun and Amelia made eye contact and immediately Amelia hugged her.

"Chun! You're okay!"

"Ayia! Of course I'm okay, now put me down aru!" Amelia put Chun down.

Alice finished clearing a table and stepped next to Amelia. "What's going on, I thought we were going to see you this evening."

France stared at Alice in her maid's dress, trying to hold back a nose bleed. "We couldn't wait."

Alice was fazed by the way that France was looking at her so she tried to find an excuse to get them out until their shift was over. "Well we aren't done here yet so…"

But before she could finish, Italy ran over to the desserts and pressed his face against the glass. "Doitsu, Doitsu, can we stay for a little while?"

"Nein, we have more oppressing matters."

Alice and Amelia were both relieved to hear Germany say that though their relief was short lived because America blurted out "Man I'm hungry. Let's stay and eat something."

England was about to deny America but then he felt his stomach growl. "Actually I am quite famished."

"Prus we didn't eat breakfast."

"Well we are already here aru, plus it's not like there's anywhere better to go."

"Ve~, I say we eat here." They all looked over at the two girls who were still standing in front of them.

Chun stepped out in front of Alice and smiled. "Is there anything I can do aru?"

"If you want you can go and try to find the others just to make sure they know that you're okay. They may be in the kitchen or the break room."

"Can do," and with that, Chun wandered around until she disappeared through double doors.

"So can we eat here or what?" America started to eye the desserts that Italy was ogling over earlier.

"Fine, let me bring you to a table." Alice and Amelia pushed two tables together so that they could all fit at it. "Can I start you off with anything?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" France joked.

"How could I have forgotten anything if I haven't taken your orders yet?" Alice snapped then realized what he was getting at.

She waited for everyone to order and she left, but not before she was forced to call them all "Master" ten times.

While waiting, the countries (or more America and England) got into a fight over England's food.

"Man, I hope the cook here cooks better than you."

"What are you implying you git?"

"I'm implying that your food sucks man."

"It does not; it's merely just that your taste buds can't handle such delicacies."

"Whatever man, you know that it's true."

"Shut up you git, it's not like your food is any better!"

"Will you two shut up aru? People are starting to stare."

"This doesn't involve you China." They said simultaneously to the Chinese man.

"There's no need fight, we are all here to enjoy the food, da?"

"Speak of the devil." England whispered as he saw Alice coming out pushing a cart full of food.

Since Amelia was serving another table, Alice had to put all the food on the table herself. "Enjoy, and if you need anything else, please hesitate to call."

Alice went on to serve other tables while the others suspiciously looked at their plates. The guys were hesitant to eat it, not aware that François and Feliciana were the ones who cooked their meal.

"It looks edible." America poked the crepe that François had made from scratch.

"It doesn't smell like a road kill." France stared down at the Brioche that Feliciana was so excited to make.

"Why the hell would it?" England shot a glare at both of them.

"So, who's going to try the food first aru?" China was becoming hypnotized by the smell of the French toast with the Bourbon Peach sauce that François almost threw in the garbage because the batter was still a little clumpy.

"Ve~." Italy picked up the fork and stabbed it into the sunny side up egg and brought it up to his mouth. The others trembled slightly, France prepared with his phone in case they had to call an ambulance. Italy took a bite out of the egg, chewed it, and then slowly he swallowed. Everyone watched with patience as Italy stopped moving for a moment.

"I-italy?" Germany watched Italy as he tried to interpret the taste.

Then, when no one was suspecting it, Italy took the entire egg and ate the entirety of it. "Waaaahhhh, È deliziosa!"

"Itary…actuarry riked it?"

"It appears so." Germany's mouth was agape at the sight.

"Werr if Itary likes it then it must be good." Japan looked down at the home baked muffin with jam smothered on it.

They all tried what they had ordered and immediately they were all silenced, completely indulged in the food. When England finished his plate he turned to the others. "How's that for English food?"

France just mockingly waved him away. "I can't say since this was obviously not cooked by an Englishman."

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" England stood up and planted his hands on the table.

Doing the same, France stood up and argued against England. "Well it was obvious that this food was touched by the delicate fingers of a French woman!"

"Will you two be quiet; you're causing another scene aru." People started to stare again.

"You bloody wanker, don't you know when it's time to shut up?"

"You shouldn't be talking; you loud mouth black sheep of Europe!"

"This isn't really the best of times to be doing this." Russia's remark made no change.

"I told you never to call me that, you wine obsessed drunk!"

Miss Rosa walked up to the group. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you all to pay and leave."

France and England stopped their bickering after realizing that they were being kicked out. "Our apologies."

"Waaaaaaah, but I didn't get to try the desserts!"

"It's not even noon yet Itary, don't you think you shourd wait?"

"*sniff* I guess."

Miss Rosa smiled politely and asked again. "Could you please pay and leave, you're disrupting the other customers."

"We heard you the first time, just give us a moment."

They all paid their shares worth and were practically shoved out the door. "Where's your British hospitality now?" France sat down on the curb and crossed his arms.

"Aiya, that's the first time I've ever been kicked out of a restaurant aru." China sat down next France.

"Do we just wait until they're done?" America looked back into the store, a little disappointed that he wasn't able to try the Strawberry tart.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." Germany sat down, triggering the chain for everyone to sit down on the curb.

That was where they all waited until 8:45 PM; the girls came out and waved a farewell to Miss Rosa as they exited, then they noticed the guys sitting on the curb.

"Have you all been waiting out here the entire day?" Amelia asked.

"Hai."

-Soooooo tired *yawn*

-Hope you guys are enjoying the story. :)


	28. Chapter 27: Tea for Two

Chapter 26: Tea for two

Since it was late and the girls still needed to pack the few things they owned, they all decided that it would be easiest if they all stayed at the boarding home and that arrangements to travel to Iceland would be made in the morning. The normal intensity that lingered when they were all together wasn't present; instead there was a wave of peace, teasing, and just random discussion. Before the girls left their job (which they only held for a few days) they were given a small goodbye gift which included one paycheck large enough to pay for a week's worth of time at the boarding home and a small basket of desserts which they gave to the guys to indulge in. It was like there wasn't a thing wrong in the world and that, for one moment, everything was at peace.

Since they had wasted so much time during their walk back, they had arrived at the Boarding house almost thirty minutes later than the normal time. The old woman was sitting by a fire, drinking tea and munching on crumpets while reading a battered up book.

Alice walked up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss, but do you possibly have any more open rooms for these fine folk?"

The old woman put on her spectacles that were attached to a gold chain that went over her ears and around her neck. She observed the eight men; all of them could feel the woman staring right into their souls with her deep, aqua blue eyes.

"Separate rooms, correct?" Her tone was suspicious and honestly the comment made everyone quite uncomfortable.

They all nodded, triggering a mood change of the old woman from distrust to sincerity. "Well it's been quite some time before I've had so many people staying here, especially such handsome men as you all."

She brought them up the stairs and they all agreed to share two to a room since that would fill up the remaining rooms in the boarding home. There was a little general store close by so while the others were settling in, China went out and bought some toothbrushes for the guys and a pack of hairbands since his had broken.

The rooms were separated like this: France and England (much to their dismay), America and Japan, Germany and Italy, and China and Russia (much to China's dismay, though Russia seemed pretty happy about it). The girls said good night to the others and went off to their beds, the guys then did the same after they pulled America off of a snack tray of Jaffa cakes.

Strangely enough there were no major issues going on other than that and everyone went to bed peacefully, for a few hours anyways. It was around two thirty that Anya was woken up by the sound of footsteps going down the hallway and stairs. She got up and silently tiptoed to the door and opened it, stalling whenever the hinges squeaked. She finally opened the door wide enough for her to slip through, then crept down the hallway and down the stairs. She peeked over the railing and examined the room, not seeing anything, then she heard someone stub their toe and whisper/yell "Ow, damn it aru."

Anya continued down the stairs and looked into the little side kitchen that was almost hidden and saw China rubbing his foot in pain right next to an open cupboard filled with packages of cookies and tea bags. Anya walked up behind him while he searched through a little tea bag can and stood there, watching him while he was completely unaware. After a few minutes of this China pulled out a tea packet and silently celebrated, then he turned around and saw Anya looking at him with her unnaturally purple eyes.

He dropped the tea bag and stared at the smiling Anya, totally in shock. "H-how long have you been standing there aru?" He felt like he was being crushed with the intimidating aura that Anya wasn't meaning to give off.

"What are you doing down here at such a late hour?"

China nonchalantly stepped on the tea packet, hoping she wouldn't notice it even though she had been watching the entire time. "Nothing aru."

Anya got down on her knees and pulled the tea from under his foot, totally putting him off guard. She got back up on her feet and put the tea pack in front of both of their faces, China's face turning a deep red.

"Don't tell anyone, I just can't sleep without drinking tea to calm my nerves and I wasn't able to since we were so busy with America aru."

China was absolutely flustered, never before had he stolen something from someone that wasn't considered an enemy of his country, and Anya was amused by it. She bent back down to the cabinet and pulled out another packet from the little canister. She then went to the tea kettle and began to boil water, taking it off before it had a chance to whistle.

"Can you get some cups?" She whispered to China who was still in astonished by how coolly Anya was acting.

He searched the cabinets quietly and pulled out two little tea cups and set them down next to Anya who was holding the two packets. She placed them in the cups and poured the water into them, watching as the steam rose and danced in the air like a ghost in a graveyard. She took the cups and walked over to the couch by the empty fireplace and placed the two cups on a coffee table.

"You wanted to drink tea, da?"

"Oh…um ya." He walked over to her and sat on the couch hesitantly and picked up the tea that smelled of ginger and orange.

Though China was trying to hide his face in his cup, he could tell that Anya was reading him like a book, her gaze almost hypnotizing. He put down the cup and stared at the little drop that had been left on the rim of the cup. Anya took a dainty sip from the cup and placed it next to China's, then she looked over at him.

"Is something on your mind?" She looked at him with the up-most of interest, something that China hadn't seen in a while.

Though tea was the only thing that he was thinking about earlier, her question seemed to trigger points of interest in his mind. He picked up the tea and looked down into it. "Just tea aru."

There was silence, the only sound being from the howling wind hitting against the aged wood of the house. Anya had finished her tea and patiently watched China as he tried to drink the tea as fast as possible, though it was still hot and such attempt burned his tongue, then he saw Anya do something out of the corner of his eye. She had taken out a flask of vodka she had gotten as a gift from the Baltics a while back and took a swig of it.

"Drinking alcohol constantly is bad for you aru."

Anya set the flask on her lap, her hair covering the profile of her face. "I don't drink constantly, and besides, I want to enjoy it the most I can before going back."

China finished his tea but he remained seated by Anya who was taking another swig. She didn't seem to be anything like the Russia in this world; she seemed much more loving and not as destructive.

"Your much different from the Russia I know aru."

Anya looked up at him and saw a smile plastered across his face, corny as hell but still nice. "Da, how so?"

China pondered all the reasons, hoping for a long list so that his comment made sense. "Um, well…"

Anya waited patiently for his answer, though he continued to ponder. "You aren't as scary is one thing. Also, you aren't obsessed with everyone becoming one with you and you don't seem to be bent on watching others suffer aru." China was pretty happy with the list but his happiness quickly turned to remorse when he saw how Anya's face slightly crinkled up, her normal smile had been replaced with a dreary line of solitude.

"Da, is that so?"

China was trying to think of a way to take it back since it looked as though it didn't bode well with Anya. "I-I mean, it's not like there's anything wrong with that aru."

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, it's fine." Her hand waved the question away.

"Though you should know I did once have the desire to see everyone suffer."

The question stung China though he was unaware on why. "What made that change aru?" China didn't know how far he could go with his questions.

"I saw what it looked like, and I didn't like it."

Anya turned her head to the ground and stared at her bare feet, digging her toes into the red carpet. China didn't know what to do; he was at the complete mercy of whatever emotions Anya decided to release, though he hoped that whatever it was it would be silent since it was three in the morning. He tried to catch a peek at Anya's face and saw a single tear fall down and disappear into the shaggy carpet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-." China began but couldn't finish because Anya's face came back up to his, revealing a shivering smile.

"No really, it's fine. I'm just tired." She got up and grabbed the cups then walked into the kitchen.

China could here running water and then the near silent clatter of plates being put back into the cabinet. Anya came back in and took the first step up the stairs. "Good night."

"Sleep well." China answered back as he watched the Russian woman take one shaky step after another until she disappeared into the upstairs hallway.

China got up as well, though he fumbled around since the tea was hitting his system, forcing his eyes shut as he felt for the stairs. He walked up and opened his eyes just wide enough so that he could find his room. He silently opened the door and sneaked under his covers, hoping nobody had heard him. His drowsiness brought him into a deep sleep, though his mind was thinking the same thing over and over.

"I saw what it looked like, and I didn't like it." He kept thinking that one phrase played like a record in his mind.

Before officially passing out, China thought to himself "What did you see?"

- Man, if someone woke me up at two am, I'd kick them to the moon.

-Thanks so much for the support you guys. I won't be able to update for a few days because I'll be out of town and away from my laptop, sorry. :(


	29. Chapter 28: Anya's Yao

Chapter 27: Who's Yao?

The morning finally came and everyone seemed to be in a content mood (except for China who was still trying to imagine what Anya had seen to make her the way she was). The girls had woken up much earlier than the guys by two or so hours since they had gotten use to waking up early in the morning. During that time they all discussed how they would pay for the tickets to Iceland and, after a long argument, they decided to ask the guys for assistance when they woke up.

It wasn't until around ten in the morning that the guys hobbled down the stairs still wearing their clothes from yesterday to meet the girls who were sitting in the living area by the fire place, drinking tea/coffee and playing Rummy with a deck they had borrowed from the land lady.

After they had eaten the last of their breakfast, they all had a discussion on what to do next.

Feliciana, who was twirling her hair with her fingers, was the one to bring it up. "I think that we need to have a serious discussion on what we're going to do next regarding our issue."

Everyone looked at her, the guys slightly confused because they were unaware that anything was wrong. Alice sat back on the couch, wondering how they would all react to their request. She looked down at her hands then looked back up at everyone.

She started to speak. "We have a request, though if you deny it's perfectly understandable." She had gotten the attention of everyone in the room quite easily after saying that.

"Hm, what is it?" England said as he took a bite out of a scone.

Amelia awkwardly shuffled her way to the couch and sat next to Alice. "We found out something super interesting after using your EMP radars a while back." She felt uncomfortable bringing something like that back up but she didn't know what else to reference their issue towards.

"Oh ya we remember, that was a real asshole move by the way." America turned to Amelia, slightly annoyed by the thought that they had done something so pointless and dangerous just to keep them out of their business.

Amelia huffed towards America, her mood changing from awkwardness to annoyance. "Shut up, it's over now so we can move on from that."

"You're the one that brought it up."

"Shut up!"

"Hey you two, this isn't the time for such bickering!" François smoothly directed them as she crossed her legs elegantly.

François was able to silence the two for a moment though they continued to glare at each other with obvious intensity, then they continued on their bickering.

"I don't even know how I put up living with an idiot like you." Amelia crossed her arms and looked away from America who had turned a sweaty red.

"Put up with me? Don't you remember who's helping who here?" America snapped.

"BAKA!" Amelia shouted.

Sakura stood up after Amelia had shouted and started to lay down everything. "Stop it you two! There's no point in arguing over such pointless things so just be quiet and cooperate with the rest of us. Remember that we are in their debt after all the kindness they have shown us Amelia."

Everyone looked at Sakura with astonishment; never had any of them ever heard her raise her voice in such a manner. Even though every pair of eyes was on her, she continued to talk smoothly.

"We need to ask of a favor of you all. You see, a while back we found a new rift that, if given a little more time, could become a portal for Kaydoms to come through. You've already seen what they are capable of in small numbers so imagine what would happen if swarms of them came through to your world."

Sakura took in a breath of air and continued on even though everyone was still looking at her with bewilderment.

"We pin pointed this rift to be somewhere around the country of Iceland. Though it is a top priority that we close this rift as soon as possible, we have no way of getting to Iceland. Since we quit our job we have no money income so we can't pay for tickets; plus we don't have passports or any form of ID here so that would come across as an issue as well."

Germany was first to react verbally. "So what is it you need?" Though he already could guess what they needed, he needed assurance.

"We need a way to get to Iceland as soon as possible aru." Chun looked down into her tea cup, trying to read the tea leaves at the bottom.

There was a silence between the group; the guys totally unable to think of a way to react to their request. It wasn't that doing such a thing would be a pain to set up, hell; it would probably only take one phone call. It was just that they had no idea what they would be getting themselves into. Anya could read the anxiety on their faces, though she didn't react since she didn't want to accidentally cause a negative input from the guys.

"Could you give us a moment?" Japan asked politely towards the girls.

"Hai." Sakura answered back before the others could object. They walked out of the boarding house and stood on the porch while they discussed what they needed too.

"What do you guys think?" America leaned back on the rocking chair that was placed a few feet away from the couch.

"If it's what they think is right then we should help them." Italy answered back as he sat down on the couch.

"Italy's right…though what if something bad happens?" Japan pondered at the thought.

"It's bad enough that one of them ended up in a coma, we don't need them to put themselves in any more unnecessary danger." England tried to act like he didn't particularly care about their safety though everyone could see that he was probably the most concerned.

Everyone began to remember how Monika had been severely injured in a fight and ended up in a coma; it took the girls some time to not force the blame on the guys, Feliciana especially. None of them wanted to see anyone hurt like that again but they also didn't want to cause a global epidemic so it was an obvious choice.

"I think, on behalf of our world's safety, that we should allow them to travel to Iceland with us as escorts." France suggested.

"Da. That would work."

Germany raised his hand. "All in agreement to this arrangement say I."

They all said "I" in a chorus of mumbles and shouts.

China went to the door and let the girls back in. "Aiya, sorry about that aru."

Anya looked at him and smiled. "Da, it's fine. We had to discuss a few things ourselves."

They all walked back in, Amelia taking the lead. "So?"

The guys exchanged glances then Germany nodded. "We have all agreed to help you under the circumstance that we be your escorts."

The girls then exchanged glances with each other, and then Amelia turned back to them. "Ok, but don't try and stop us if there's a point that we need to do something drastic, got it?"

"Ya whatever," America waved his hand dismissingly which slightly irritated Amelia but she held back from lashing out since they had just agreed to help them.

"So I guess all we need to do now is find out how to get there and how we're going to pinpoint the exact location of the rift." Alice mumbled as she thought of the trouble that they were heading for.

"We can probably get a private plane there and then we can search once we get there." France said with a slight sense of gloating in his voice.

"Oh wow, a private plane?" Feliciana's eyes shined at the thought of flying in a private plane.

"Ve~, plus we can visit Miss Monika before we leave!" Italy had become just as excited as Feliciana had become.

The two pranced around each other with excitement while everyone else watched with both intrigue and wonder. It had been a while since they had seen Feliciana so care free, though the same thing couldn't have been said for Italy.

"So we'll leave tomorrow morning from England's home, and we'll make it top priority to stop at the hospital before we leave." France seemed to be quite happy with the idea of being on a private jet with the girls though the thought of being stuck with the guys dampened his enthusiasm slightly.

"I can't wait!" Alice was quite content with the idea.

"So it's settled then. We'll make the arrangements once we get back to England's home." Germany said.

They all thanked and paid the kind landlady then went off to England's house which was a few blocks away. When they finally got back to England's home, Germany called his superiors and told them about the issue. Strangely they were quick to agree and the flight was set up.

Since they were all stuck with each other, everyone sort of spread out throughout the enormous house. Anya had decided to sit in the flower garden in the backyard so that she could clear her mind; though when she got there, she found China sitting at the white gazebo in the center of the large yard. Quietly she walked towards China who had dozed off and poked him on the shoulder. Groggily, he opened his eyes and found Anya looking down at him with her normal smile. He was surprised by her sudden appearance and fumbled out of the chair and onto the wooden floor, getting a splinter stuck in his finger at the same time.

"AIYAAAAA!" He hollered as he hit the ground.

Without hesitation Anya helped China back up and sat him down on top of the table. "Are you okay? I did not mean to scare you." She nervously examined China who was intrigued by how mother like she was acting.

"I'm fine aru." He put his hands on the table to launch himself off of it but flinched when the splintered finger made contact. "Ow."

He got off the table and examined the giant wooden shaving that had stabbed his flesh. Even though it looked minor it stung like hell.

"Let me see." Anya lightly grabbed China's hand and singled out the splintered finger.

Feeling awkward, China attempted to get out of the situation. "It's fine aru. I'll just find some tweezers."

He started to walk away but Anya grabbed his arm and pulled the finger back to her, dragging the rest of him along. She put her mouth over the splinter and began trying to get it out of his skin.

"Aiya, what are you doing aru?" China was flustered by what she was doing but was hesitant to pull his hand away.

"I'm saving you a trip, now hold still." China could feel the splinter come out of his skin and Anya released him, spitting the splinter out of her mouth.

"See, nothing to worry about. You shouldn't act so childish you know; it's unbecoming."

Blushing slightly, China turned away, his finger throbbing from the relief. "Thank you aru, though I wasn't acting childish. You may sit if you would like aru."

She nodded her head and sat down, China doing the same a moment later. The night they spent talking to each other was flashing back into his mind and the question that had temporarily taken over his mind came up. "What had you seen?" He thought to himself, not realizing he said it allowed.

It was only when Anya gave him a pained look that he realized his mistake. "Aiya, I didn't mean too…!"

He couldn't finish because Anya had interrupted him with a "don't talk or I'm going to set you on fire" look. She got up and turned to the house, though this time, China stopped her.

"I'm sorry aru, I didn't mean to say that! Please forget all of it."

Anya stood there, China still holding her arm, and then she said something surprising. "If you think I can just forget what I want to forget then you live in a delusion."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and started to walk into a hidden part of the garden. China followed and found her staring at two birds playing in a bird bath while sitting on a rocking bench. He walked up next to her and looked at the two birds with her.

"Don't they seem so happy together?" Anya said a moment later, causing China to wonder how her mind set was able to change so quickly.

"Ya aru." He smiled at the birds then at Anya whose normal smile wasn't plastered on her face.

"Hey China?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

Anya's sudden question made China tense up. He turned to her and attempted to give her an answer. "No, not recently aru."

"But you have friends that you love like Japan, America, Russia and all the others, da?"

"Yes, but so do you aru. In fact, it seems you all get along much better than we do aru." He laughed a fake laugh in attempt to break the tension but only made things worse.

"It's funny to think how war can change someone."

China looked at her with concern, her face hidden behind her ash white hair. He felt bad for causing Anya to feel so depressed. "Did you ever love anyone aru?"

Anya giggled slightly. "I did, but he died in war after proposing."

"Why are you laughing aru? That's horrible."

"I'm laughing because you remind me of him."

China looked down at his sleeves and soaked in what she had said. "What was his name aru?"

"Yao. He was a Chinese general."

Yao...Yao…why was that name so familiar?

"Sounds like a great man aru."

"He was."

They continued on sitting together in silence until the sky turned a deep shade of purple. Though the scenes from earlier caused extreme intensity, it all seemed to melt away with time.

"Yao?" China thought to himself. "I like that name aru."

-Soooooo tired, but it pained me for not writing for so long. Man, I need more sleep *yawn*. Sorry that this chapter isn't very good I'm in total recovery mode right now.


	30. Chapter 29: Midnight Snack

Chapter 28: Midnight Snack

Supper time had come though the appetites of everyone seemed to be lost due to the fact that England's food was beyond inedible. Nobody bothered to eat the stew England had made (though just the thought of it was bad enough alone) so everyone ended up going to bed on an empty stomach and a racing mind which didn't really help anyone.

With all the confusion going on with the countries all together, trying to separate into rooms seemed beyond impossible. In the end the girls split up between Canada's and the guest's room, though they accidentally left Sakura out of the equation. Though she was slightly hurt, she quickly took the couch without any argument.

This left America, Japan, Germany, Italy, China, France, Russia, and England to have to figure out what to do. After a long hour of negotiating (fighting) it was somehow decided that America would sleep on the floor in the living room with Sakura (who was slightly uncomfortable with the idea but went with it anyways) while Germany, Italy, and Japan took America's overly patriotic room and France, Russia, and China would share England's room (much to his dismay). They didn't know exactly how it ended up like this but everyone was too tired to disagree.

Sakura had covered herself with the blanket that England had given her, feeling awkward with America in the room as well. She shut her eyes in hopes that she would be able to catch a few winks of sleep before the long plane ride in the morning, though she ended up lying like that until two in the morning. She felt her stomach rumble with hunger and remembered that nobody had dared to even touch England's stew.

"Maybe there's something in his kitchen that he hasn't poisoned," Sakura thought to herself.

She peaked over at America to make sure he was asleep and, well enough, he was out like a log. She lightly pulled off her blanket and got on her feet, but she got up way to fast and fell down on her stomach.

"Ooph!" She recovered and turned to America, hoping that he hadn't heard her, but sadly enough he had.

He groggily turned to Sakura who was standing as still as a weeping angel. He rubbed his eyes and blinked once then stared at Sakura who was covering her face with her hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked still half asleep.

"I-uh, nothing of importance; go back to bed." She smiled shakily hoping that he would obey but instead he got up and started walking over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered curiously.

"I'm just going to grab a midnight snack." He answered back as he ruffled the shirt that he had borrowed from England.

"But you might wake someone."

"So?"

"Isn't that rude?"

"You woke me up."

Sakura remembered that her poorly chosen actions had caused America to wake up. She got off her knees and followed America into the kitchen, hoping that she could grab a quick snack as well. The two walked in and silently America tiptoed to a cabinet, opened it, and smiled.

"Score!" He silently shouted as he pulled out a box filled with cookies.

"Don't you think you should eat something more nutritious then cookies?"

"I guess you're right." America walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "We can balance them out."

It wasn't what Sakura had in mind but she didn't object to it mainly because her stomach was so against her rejecting it. The two found some glasses, poured their milk, and sat down at the table to enjoy the midnight snack. It wasn't until the box was almost half empty (thanks to America) that someone finally broke the silence.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" America asked as he took a sip of milk.

"Oh uh, hai." Sakura didn't want to indulge in conversation so late at night but she didn't want to say anything that could come off as rude.

"Man, it's been weird having you guys around." America chuckled then saw the sudden "was that an insult?" look on Sakura's face.

"In a good way I mean!" He tried to play it off as smoothly as possible.

"I understand, though it hasn't exactly been normal for us either. We are in quite a situation if you remember."

Sakura looked down at her milk which was sitting on the table. She reached for it but accidentally tipped it over causing the contents to spill all over America.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a towel and began dabbing the milk off of America's shirt when he just smiled.

"It's fine. Milk isn't permanent." He took off the shirt revealing the entirety of his chest, nearly giving Sakura a nose bleed.

He looked at the girl who was speechless from the sight of America's bare chest. "Um, please put on another shirt."

"Why, this one's wet and I don't want to have to sneak into England's room. Do you know how pissy that guy can get if he's woken up this early?" America sat down and put his hand in the cookie box.

Sakura huffed out a sigh of embarrassment and sat back down as well. She reached for a cookie, pulled one out, and took a bite. She looked back at America and suddenly swallowed the entirety of the cookie because of the repeated shock at the sight of America shirtless. She could feel the cookie become lodged in her throat as she grabbed her neck, showing the universal sign for choking. America quickly got up and grabbed her from behind, trying to give her the Heimlich maneuver. After a minute of that the cookie came sputtering out of her mouth which was then followed by coughing. America, who was still holding her, worriedly looked at Sakura.

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"H-hai."

"What the hell are you two doing?" The two looked at the doorway and saw Amelia looking at them with shock.

Both America and Sakura could tell that the scene didn't look too good.

"Uh, Amelia san, let me explain!"

"Um, no need. I just wanted to see what the noise was about. You two have fun with whatever you're doing, just keep quiet." Amelia dismissingly waved her hand and disappeared from the doorway, leaving two Countries awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen.

The two looked at each other and quickly separated, Sakura turning hot red in the face. "How did I get in such a situation?" She covered her face with her hands, attempting to cover her shame.

America didn't know what to do next so he put away the dishes and walked back into the living room where Sakura had moved back onto the couch. He slid back into his make shift bed and stared back at Sakura who was completely under her blanket.

"That was a close one." He said, trying to mellow out Sakura who could be seen shaking through the blanket.

"H-hai. Thank you for your help. I'm sorry you had to help me."

America stood up. "Why are you sorry?"

Sakura tightened her blanket around her. "You had to save me from choking."

"Ya, and?"

"I'm sorry you had to do such a thing. I did not mean to be so careless." She tightened her eyes closer together.

"That's stupid."

Sakura stood up from her blanket shield and looked at America who was comically smiling back. She then looked back down at her lap, her face even redder. "Uh, I'm sorry." She wasn't sorry though, she wanted to tell him off like Amelia had done earlier.

"Quit saying sorry." Though his words were somewhat demanding he sounded as if he was speaking at a motivational lecture.

"Hai, so-…" She stopped before she said it again.

America gave her an approving smile then plopped down onto his pillow; Sakura was still standing up, staring at America. Why was he so cheerful? It was weird to her, but everything seemed strange in this world so she just dismissed it as another crazy thought. She lied back down on the couch and could feel her eyes drooping.

"Shouldn't the cookies have given her the opposite effect?" She said to herself as she dozed off.

"Nah." America whispered into his pillow.

Sakura was intrigued by America and his smile; it was almost like he didn't have a care in the world. She envied that.

-Thanks for being so patient with me you guys. I had a rough week. The story may have become boring but I'm having a hard time thinking of stuff. Feel free to tell me what you think and I'll be sure to accomadate :)

-Live long and prosper my friends


	31. Chapter 30: Plane Crash

Chapter 29: Plane Crash

"Oh my God I'm starving!" Amelia yawned as she hobbled into the living room where the others had gathered to leave.

"Shut up and eat some scones." Alice snapped as she tried to dry her slightly damp dress since it didn't have time to dry after coming out of the wash.

Amelia grumbled and picked up a scone then forced it down, her face twisting into a shape that she didn't know she could even pull off. "These taste terrible."

"Hey! I woke up especially early to make those. Be grateful you git." Alice glared at Amelia.

France looked at the two and laughed. "What an incredible likeness."

The two turned to France who was comfortably sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and a wine glass in one hand.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" They said simultaneously.

"It's just that you two act so much like America and England. It's almost like watching them during a meeting…except sexier."

"Why are you drinking wine at nine in the morning?" Alice asked when he took a sip.

"Don't you know wine is good for you in the morning? Besides, how else am I suppose too deal with the Black sheep of Europe and the cow?"

"Shut up frog; don't go insulting us whenever you want." England scoffed at France who was chuckling.

"Aren't you going to say anything America, or are you going to leave this fight up to England?" France looked over at America who was sitting next to him in a daze.

America was in the middle of wondering if what had happened last night was a dream or not, but what he didn't notice was that the entire time he was staring at Sakura who was working in a Sudoku book that England had lent to her to pass the time while they waited for everyone to get ready for the flight. France took notice and suddenly an eager smile popped onto his face. He leaned next to America's ear and whispered.

"Ah, I see you've caught the eye of Miss Sakura. I didn't know you had it in you."

America fell out of his daze and turned to France with a shocked face, one with the phrases "Hell no" and "I'm not sure" written all over it.

"Ha, no! Are you crazy?" America awkwardly laughed it off which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey, keep quiet. I'm trying to figure this one out." Sakura said though she didn't look up from the book.

America was quick to quiet himself and everyone went back to cleaning, snoozing, and arguing. France took another sip of wine and cocked his head to the left. "Honestly I didn't think you to be the one to go for such a petite woman."

America gave France a Russian impersonation which shut France right up, but America couldn't shake the strange feeling off. He looked over at Sakura again with the same glazed over look he had on earlier. He began thinking of last night and thought "nothing really happened, but why do I feel so guilty?"

Germany came into the room, shutting his phone as he walked into the room. "The plane has just landed at the airport and is waiting. Let's go now so that we don't keep the terminal unavailable for too long."

"We're still going to stop by the hospital to see Monika, right?" Feliciana looked up worryingly.

"Of course," Germany answered back.

She shot him an approving smile and stood up. "Well then let's go, I wanna see Monika as soon as possible!" She giddily walked out of the room, grabbing Sakura with her.

"Feliciana, what are you doing?" Sakura dropped the book and was dragged out of the room.

The others looked up and filed out to the taxi's that had been waiting for them outside, America still in a daze. They all split up, guys and girls, when separating into the two cars and began driving to the hospital. The two cars both had very different aura, the guys sending off a rather laid-back yet serious aura while the girls cab gave off a somewhat excited yet tense aura.

The cars arrived at the hospital a while later and they all hurried in to the front desk woman. After asking (demanding) the room number, everyone, especially Feliciana, ran up to the room. She ran into the room and was prepared to see Monika's smiling face but turned white when she was met by the same unconscious woman she had left her as; the shock cause Feliciana to collapse on her knees next to the bed.

The others walked in as well though they were more shocked by Feliciana than they were with Monika (mainly because they all accepted that she was in a coma). Feliciana got back up on her feet and rubbed away a few tears then looked down at her sleeping friend, thinking that she would wake up at any moment. The room had become dark with pain, unbearable towards everyone.

Feliciana turned back to the group. "Let's go."

"But we just got here." England said but was shot down by the dis-improvement of Feliciana.

"Feli…" François extended her arm to comfort Feliciana but it was slapped away.

"I said let's go. We have other things to worry about." She ordered and walked out of the room, obviously still too fazed by the sight of Monika to really let out any emotion.

The ride to the airport was slow and silent; Feliciana was giving off an evil aura that scared even the cab driver. It was almost a relief when they stopped in front of the drop-off at the airport with Feliciana becoming more unstable with her emotions. The group walked through security with ease, somehow getting their weapons through the scanners. After getting through the worst part of the airport, Germany got a call from the ones in charge of their plane.

"Is everything in order?"

"Actually…The pilot became sick and won't be able to fly you anywhere today."

With a sigh Germany shut his phone and looked at everyone with distasteful eyes. "I'm sorry to say this but it seems that we're going to need to find a pilot and since our plane's time at the loading bay is almost out, we're going to have to pull out and try again tomorrow."

A gasp went around the group, except for Amelia who was strangely content. "I can fly the plane!"

The others looked at her with surprise, and then the girls remembered her history of flight.

"Do you have any experience?" Japan asked cautiously.

"Sure do, I was the best aviator out there back in the day."

The guys looked at each other with distrusting eyes but then Sakura stepped up next to Amelia. "Hai, she's been given many medals in her honor for her fantastic flying in the wars. Please let her."

"If Sakura says it's fine then it's fine by me." Everyone turned to America who just shrugged his elbows and looked down at the floor.

"I guess it would be alright, though we better go now before they force the plane out of the boarding dock." Germany motioned everyone to their loading dock and got on the elegant plane.

The airplane was tan inside with cushioned seats, tables, a mini fridge, and a bar with assorted alcohols. There was a flat screen attached to the wall and a private bathroom hidden behind a slide away door.

"Wow, how'd you swing this?" Italy asked curiously as he eyed the champagne that was in a bucket of ice.

"That's confidential." Germany answered back as he opened the door to the cockpit. "This is where you'll direct the plane Miss Amelia."

Amelia walked in and sat down in the pilot's chair, examining all the buttons and switches that lined the walls and the dashboard. She grabbed the headset and put it over her ears and smiled. "Sweet!"

Germany nodded and left the cockpit, closing the door behind him. The others had finished marveling at the sight of the private plane and began to settle down into the cushiony chairs and couches.

"This is Captain Jones speaking. We have just been granted permission to leave the dock and we will be departing soon. Please fasten your seatbelts and America is an idiot, thank you."

"Hey!" America shouted out to the speaker.

"Put on your seatbelts aru." China ordered to the others as he pulled the belt over his chest.

The others followed in his lead and waited for a few minutes until the engine of the plane started. Chun looked out the window and saw more and more of the runway disappearing until they were up in the air, climbing up higher and higher until they were soaring over the grey cloud line.

"Wow, we are so high up!" Chun exclaimed as she peered out of the window.

Amelia felt like she was the king of the world while driving that plane; she had always had a love for flying ever since she worked as a crop duster on a farm, flipping in the air and feeling the breeze in her face. Perhaps this wasn't as exciting but she hadn't been able fly a plane since they had to clear out an entire coast on invaders. After an hour or so of flying, Japan came in to check on their pilot (and get away from the others).

"Is everything alright Ms. Amelia?" He stood by the door and shut it since the others had gotten into a fight regarding whether or not Vodka or wine was better.

"Yup, the skies are cloudy but not anything to worry about. What's going on out there?"

"Alcohol infused arguments." Japan said blankly as he sat in the copilot seat next to her. "Is it alright if I stay here?"

"I've got nothing against you." Amelia smiled as she took a sip of a soda that she found in a mini fridge hidden under the dash board.

"Thank you." He nodded his head in a small bow.

"So how's Sakura been treating ya?"

Japan looked at her and thought to himself. "She's been a most helpful guest."

"Glad to hear it. Not getting into any trouble?"

"Why are you asking such questions?"

Amelia snickered to herself. "I've just been a little concerned for Sakura's safety."

Japan was baffled by Amelia's statement, "why would you be concerned for her safety?!"

"Well it's been a while since she's ever drunk dialed someone." Amelia giggled.

Japan was speechless, remembering the hazy night of drinking Saki with Sakura and trying to piece it all together. He became red in the face with embarrassment and then became even more red when Amelia bursted out laughing. "Bahahahhahahaaaa, and the entire thing was recorded too. Man, what are the odds of that?"

"What?! What do you mean recorded?" Japan was becoming even more humiliated as she continued talking.

"Well America and I were fooling with some security stuff he found in his shed and we found this thing that records phone calls onto a little disk and…"

Japan stopped her before she could finish. "Okay, okay, enough. Wow, this is so shameful." Japan got into a little ball on his chair and hid his face in his arms.

Amelia looked over at him with a pitiful smile. "Nothing to be ashamed of, do you know what Alice used to do whenever she got drunk?"

Japan didn't look up but he answered her answer with past experiences with England. "Does she dress up like a waiter with only an apron and a serving plate?"

Amelia turned to him with a surprised look. "Uh, how'd ya know?" She said with a little bit of awkwardness weaved into her voice.

"Just a hunch," Japan answered back; a little fazed with the thought of Alice dressed as a waitress.

"The clouds seem to be getting thicker, is that okay?" Japan asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"Unless it becomes an electrical storm we should be fine." Amelia answered back.

Japan didn't want to have to sit through any more silence even though that was what he was used to so he tried to strike up a conversation with her. "So how did you learn how to fly a plane?"

Amelia seemed to be happy that he asked him. It was almost like she had been waiting for him to say something.

"I learned when I worked as a crop duster a while back, though I didn't seriously get to fly until I was accepted to fly a fighter jet around the end of WW2, though it took me forever to get them to let me fly."

"It took that long?" Japan was astonished though it was the same with them.

"Yup, and I find it weird since women helped with the development of the first plane in 1802."

"How'd you develop them so quickly?" Japan asked, becoming more and more astonished.

"I don't know…Just did I guess."

After that Amelia just went on to talk about all the parts of the plane that they were flying in leaving him silent for the rest of the time until night time rolled by and he fell asleep in the seat. Amelia guzzled down another soda and looked at their flight patterns.

"Jeez, this flight is taking longer than I thought." Amelia thought to herself.

She went over to Auto pilot (she doesn't trust it) and checked into the other room to find everyone passed out in different spots of the room along with a couple of empty bottles of assorted alcohols on the bar top. She laughed to herself and walked next to America who was passed out half on the floor and half way on one of the chairs.

She picked up a little bowl of nuts and ate a handful, but then something made her suddenly drop the bowl causing it to shatter on the floor waking half of them up. She ran back to the cockpit and sat back down in the seat, nearly falling out of it when a flash of lightning shot in front of the plane. She put on the headset and began trying to control the flight on her own again. Japan woke up with a shock and became totally paralyzed with fear from the violently shaking plane and the thunder that surrounded them.

"This is MC-ninety nine, requesting guidance." Amelia shouted into the speaker of her headset though she was only greeted by static.

"What's going on?" Japan asked frantically as he buckled into his seat.

"Electrical storm, tell all the others to brace themselves." She ordered Japan who was already half way out the door.

Then there was another lightning strike came down only this time it struck the left wing, setting it on fire and throwing the plane off balance. She struggled to keep the plane in the air but it was no use; she jumped to the back and shouted at everyone. "Embrace for impact!"

The plane took a deep dip down and Amelia fell back into the cockpit, hitting the glass window with her back. In pain she turned her head and saw that the plane was going to land in the ocean, so she pulled herself out even with her back bleeding and ordered the somewhat drunk but still alert group to find the life vests and rafts before the impact.

"Under the seats!" Germany shouted as he pulled out a life vest and put it on Italy who was freaking out.

The plane dipped even lower and they began going even faster, everyone holding onto the sides and preparing for the hit. BOOM

-Sorry I haven't published in a while, I've gotten kind of busy.

-Thanks so much for reading, I always enjoy reading your guys's messages. :)


	32. Chapter 31: Stranded

Chapter 31: Stranded

The plane broke apart as it collided with the icy water, spreading shock through the entire plane and forcing everyone to fall back and crash into different parts of the plane. Germany, who was recovering from the shock, opened the door and forced everyone out while water gushed into the broken plane. When the last of them were out, the plane was almost submerged in water and Germany was still inside, so he took one huge gulp of breath and swam out threw the opening only to find that his pant leg had snagged on a piece of metal that had ripped out from the wall.

He tried to pull his pants off of the metal but it was no use, it wouldn't rip or come loose. His air was running out and he could feel himself becoming lightheaded. He thrashed his leg some more but nothing changed, and his lungs felt like they were exploding. He could feel himself slipping, but right when he was about to black out he saw a figure swim down and reach for him.

Germany woke up in a daze, his head feeling fuzzy and his throat feeling dry. He sat up and put his hand on the ground, noticing the sand that slipped between his fingers. He felt warmth radiating towards him and turned to see a fire lighting up the dark night sky which seemed to have cleared up dramatically. He stood up and looked over at the thick forest that was at the end of the beach.

"Are you feeling better?" Germany looked behind him and saw Feliciana sitting next to Italy who was sleeping peacefully on the sand.

Germany turned to the two and rubbed the back of his head since it was slightly thumping. "I suppose so. What happened?"

He sat back down since his head was still thumping hard and he was fighting the urge to fall. Feliciana poked at the fire and wiped the sand off of her legs. "I had to pull you out of the plane and there was an island in sight so we swam until we reached here. The others went to find food and firewood."

Germany turned back to the forest, got up again, and started walking towards the forest because he was paranoid that the others were going to do something stupid. He hobbled over to the forest but was stopped when Feliciana jumped in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked with her hands folded across her chest.

"Without me the others are going to kill themselves."

"If you go you'll end up killing yourself."

"Move aside." Germany tried to step aside from Feliciana but she stepped in front of him again.

"You're too weak."

"Move!"

"No!"

Feliciana stepped in front of him and pushed her hands out to stop him; somehow actually able to force him back. Germany was surprised by her strength and gave her a baffled look. She looked down at him and crossed her arms, giving off a slightly menacing stare. Germany got back up and wiped the sand off of him then realized he was only wearing his boxers and that his pants were missing; he became red and looked up at Feliciana who was still standing with her hips cocked to the side.

"Mein Gott, what happened to my pants?!"

Feliciana looked at him with slight confusion then answered. "I had to pull them off when they got caught in the plane. Don't you remember?"

"N-no."

"Hmm, then I guess you did pass out before you got to the surface." She sat back down next to the sleeping Italy and put the last of the wood into the fire which was slowly dying.

Germany looked curiously at the two Italians, surprised by how alike they were in looks but how different they were with personality. On one hand there was Italy who couldn't fight for the life of him and couldn't follow instructions, also he constantly ate pasta and cake. Then there was Feliciana who was as hardcore as she was pretty, and she seemed to be a leader next to Monika. It was weird to think that the two were technically the same person.

Germany started to examine Feliciana a little closer and noticed that her clothes were tattered and that she had a couple cuts on her hands. "How did you get those?"

"Hm? Get what?"

"Those cuts on your hands, how did you get them?"

Feliciana looked at her hands and examined them like she had never seen them before. "I think I may have gotten them on the plane when I was trying to pull you free. It's no big deal though."

Germany then realized that she had risked her life for his even though the two never really talked or became close allies. He felt bad for causing her to get hurt so he moved over to her and ripped off a part of his black tank top and tightly wrapped it around the hand that still had blood oozing out slowly even though it had probably been some time since the cuts were created. She winced from the pressure but she allowed him to tie it tightly and then pulled her hand away, looking at the bandaging.

"Um, thank you." She whispered.

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life." Germany answered back.

"You would have done the same for me." She fell down on the sand and watched the stars shine brightly in the sky.

Germany was intrigued by the woman and was about to ask her about her world when a scream was heard from the forest. He and Feliciana turned to face the forest where they then saw China and Anya running out in a panic, both of them running as fast as possible. They ran up to Germany, Feliciana, and Italy who woke up from the noise and panted heavily.

"Germany *Wheeze* slide…cave…Russia…Chun…*Wheeze* aru…"

"Speak normally. What happened?" Germany ordered.

Anya looked up after panting and told them something horrifying. "We were walking and there was a mud slide. Russia and Chun got caught up in it and we can't find them, I fear the worst."

The three stood up and Italy started to freak out but Feliciana remained cool.

"Can you bring us to where the mud slide happened?"

"Yes, we have to hurry aru!" China started to run back to the forest and everyone quickly followed, Germany fighting through his exhaustion with his newfound exhilaration.

Elsewhere Russia was trying to dig Chun out of the mound of dirt that had caught her while they were running, her body almost completely submerged under the soil. While walking, a mudslide erupted causing Chun and Russia to become separated from Anya and China. Russia thought they had run fast enough to elude the fall but right when he thought it stopped the slide continued and smothered Chun, trapping her under the mud. Russia was able to get her head out to keep her breathing but her entire body was still under and she was fighting becoming unconscious.

"R-russia." Chun muttered while he clawed at the dirt, attempting to remove it even though more just fell.

"I'm almost got you free, don't worry." He was in a panic and began digging faster as he saw Chun's face become flushed.

He got one of her arms free and tried to pull her out but she was still stuck, so he tried digging out her other arm so that he could use both to pull her out. After a while he got the other one free and with one huge pull, Chun was out. She tried to stand up but fell to the ground, her hands clenched in pain. In a panic Russia picked her up and asked her what was wrong.

"My leg…aru." She pointed at it revealing a huge gash running down the calf, the blood mixing in with the mud and little bits of rubble.

Russia put her down and unraveled his scarf then went on to wrap it around her leg in attempt to stop some of the bleeding. "We need to clean it soon."

He picked Chun up piggyback style and started to walk back to the beach which was actually quite a length away, so he decided to stop and rest on a tree where Chun was walking the thin line of asleep and conscious. She leaned on Russia's shoulder and rested her weary eyes. Russia looked at the little woman's leg again and saw blood soaking through, but it didn't faze him; he was just worried for Chun's health.

"Thank you Russia aru." She whispered as the two sat against a tree.

Russia didn't say anything back but he embraced her while she shivered, her hand clenching on his ripped coat that couldn't really be recognized anymore.

"RUSSIAAAA!"

"CHUN!"

The sounds echoed throughout the entire forest, and Russia recognized the voices of Germany and the Italians almost immediately.

"Da, over here!" He shouted as loudly as possible, his voice ringing between the trees.

They came running over and found Chun and Russia sitting, Chun obviously in pain. Feliciana stepped down to face Chun and examined her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-ya, but we need to get back to shore soon before I become infected aru."

"Da." Russia said as he picked up Chun again and started walking the way the others came.

Italy was exhausted as well but he didn't say anything since they needed to get Chun some kind of medical treatment as soon as possible. They reached the shore where Amelia and America were sitting with a bunch of random fruits they found on the trees. Amelia saw Chun and quickly ran up to her with upmost fear.

"Chun, are you okay?! Why do you keep getting hurt like this?" Amelia took her from Russia who felt reluctant to give her up but did anyways.

Amelia quickly took salt water and washed off the wound though it stung immensely; she then took back Russia's scarf and tied it tightly. America looked up at the others who were still standing.

"Where are the others?"

"What do you mean?" Germany answered back; sitting down after all his adrenaline was used up.

"Like, where are the France's, England's, and Japan's?" He asked nervously.

"I thought they were with you!" Feliciana shouted.

"They must still be in the forest, we have to go back for the-." Chun tried to start walking towards the forest but collapsed onto the sand.

"No, don't even think about moving Chun." Feliciana ordered.

"But what if something horrible happened to them aru?" She was in a stage of dread.

Feliciana turned to her with a serious face. "They're strong, they'll be fine. Besides, none of us are in any condition to go out in the middle of the night to search for them."

There was a silence then America stood up. "I'm going to look for them."

"But I just said-." America cut Feliciana off.

"As the hero I need to save those in danger, and as long as they're missing, they're considered in danger."

"If you're going then I'm going too." Amelia stood up quickly and gave a salute.

America smiled and turned to Feliciana who had mixed feelings about them leaving but couldn't hide the fact that she was worried as well. "No, if something happens to you two then we won't have the energy to look for you in the dark. Wait until morning when we have more energy if they aren't back by then."

"But…" Amelia started.

"I said no! We almost lost Chun so I don't want to put anyone else in unnecessary danger, okay?!"

Everyone looked at the Italian, and then at each other. Amelia turned back to her and frowned. "Fine."

They all sat down and ate the different fruits the Americans found, though a wave of silence hit the group and nobody was in any mood for discussion. It was obvious that Feliciana was cracking emotionally and nobody wanted to get in the way of something like that. Before anybody could object to this, Sakura and Japan ran out of the forest, exhausted, They ran up to the shocked group and Sakura quickly shouted. "The portals on the island, and it's almost open!"

_**-Sorry for not getting to this, I'm just starting marching band camp and it's exhausting.**_

_**-The only thing that got me through this chapter was Hatsune Miku, love ya vocaloid girl. :3**_

_**-Also, does anyone know when the next season of Hetalia comes out?**_


	33. Chapter 32: Chun and Russia

Chapter 32: Chun and Russia

"What!" They all said together with shock ringing in their voices.

Sakura, whose kimono now looked more like a torn mini skirt and had a small cut under her eye, gave them the entire story. "We were walking with England and Alice when all of a sudden a huge swirling vortex thing opened from the floor and they fell through."

"What about Françoise and France?" Amelia asked anxiously.

"We don't know; they weren't with us." Japan was still in a stage of shock.

Everyone looked at each other, each with a face of disdain, and then they all looked at Feliciana who seemed to have become the dominant one of the group. She realized this and gave a sigh, her mind racing with every thought of what could've happened. Alice had just most likely been dumped back in their world along with a man who had no idea what he was getting himself into, and then she thought about Monika and how she was back at the hospital, unaware of anything that was going on. Her mind was in a complete whirlpool but she managed to come up with one solution.

"We'll find the France's and go through, they won't last without us and when we need return here for Monika we'll travel back to base and use the transporter…hopefully."

"Do you think that'll work? Remember last time we fell through aru?" Chun brought up, shivering at the thought.

Feliciana looked down at the ground, remembering the agony that they all had to feel when they fell through…especially Monika. She didn't want to see anyone suffer any more than they had too, but she also didn't want anyone unaccounted for in fear that they died alone, something nobody should have to face in her mind.

"Yes…but then that means that Alice and England are probably in need of more help now, and we can't leave them in that messed up hell."

There was another silence then Germany spoke up. "Let's split up and find France and François. Does anyone have an idea which direction they went?"

"Uh…" Everyone said simultaneously, showing that none of them had any idea.  
"Very well then" Germany sighed. "Let's split up. I'll go with the Italians, the Americans go with the Japanese, and I think that because of Chun's injury, she should stay on the beach until everyone's gathered."

"I'll stay with Chun." Russia quickly stepped to her side.

"Then you and Anya will be a team." Germany pointed towards China who was putting his hair back up in a ponytail since it had fallen out while running earlier.

"We have to hurry!" Amelia shouted as she grabbed Japan and ran towards the forest, quickly being followed by America and Sakura who chased after her.

They were then followed by Feliciana and Germany though Italy had to be dragged by the collar. China and Anya said good luck to Chun and Russia then ran into the forest, their only light being from the stars and the full moon in the sky. Chun rested on her side and felt her leg, flinching when her finger made contact. Russia watched her as she did this and slid towards her, hoping she wouldn't touch it again. She looked into the forest with a concerned face and let out a nervous sigh, trying to get all the negative thoughts out of her mind. The fire was dimming down so Russia went to grab a piece of firewood but there was nothing but a few twigs left. At first he wondered where all the wood had gone then remembered that in all the commotion, nobody actually collected any wood. The fire officially went out leaving Russia and Chun in the warm but breezy dark. The breeze made the air somewhat chilly but Russia was so used to it he wasn't fazed; it was a different story for Chun though since she normally worked in warmer temperatures or was moving enough to gain heat.

"C-can you get some firewood aru?" Chun asked Russia who was eating a random fruit from the pile that the Americans had collected.

He looked at her and then at the woods that everyone else had disappeared into. "It's dark."

"But your Russia, you're not afraid of the dark." She argued. "Besides, the others went in while it's still dark aru."

"Da, but I'd be going in alone." Russia was just making up excuses because he didn't want to get up.

"But it's cold aru…and dark." Chun debated.

"I can fix that ^J^." Russia grabbed Chun and pushed her head onto his chest lightly, completely catching her by surprise.

"What are you doing aru?!" Chun was enraged but she remained by him because he was like a giant teddy bear.

"Keeping you warm."

"Just because I was a little cold doesn't mean you should go invading my personal space aru!"

"But you are the one invading my space."

"Ya, but this is by force aru!"

"But you are warm now da?"

"Y-ya…"

"Then I don't see problem."

Chun caved in and just accepted it. "F-fine, but don't get any funny ideas."

"Funny?" Russia smirked jokingly which tensed up Chun.

"Why are you so calm anyways? Don't you know what's at stake right now aru?" Chun asked with a bit of venom coming off of her voice.

"Da."

"Is that all you're going to say aru?"

"What else is there to say?"

Chun remained silent after that because she couldn't think of anything else to say. She felt Russia's hand rest down on her head, forcing her head down into his lap and her body to lie flat on the sand. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable but her heart beat started to race when she felt Russia petting her like a cat on the head.

"I'm not a cat aru." She scowled.

"But you're so cute." He was completely dominating over her now.

Chun couldn't help but feel that he didn't care for anything that was going on. It was if he didn't even recognize the real danger the others were in, and he didn't seem the least bit phased when he heard about Alice and England who had apparently fallen through the portal to their world even though it shouldn't have been open yet.

"Quit acting so cool aru."

"What do you mean?" Russia stopped rubbing Chun's head and she got up to stare at him in the face.

Chun started to yell. "Don't you realize the danger everyone is in right now aru?! Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

Russia looked at her with a clueless face then smiled. "If I know them then they are probably just fighting over something stupid."

Chun gave a scornful face. "You say that like you know my friends too aru. They aren't like your allies here you know."

"Da, how so?"

Chun thought for a moment then gave him a list. "Well for starters I don't attack hug people anymore unlike China. Also, Amelia doesn't proclaim herself a hero every five minutes and François doesn't walk around with a bottle of wine in her hand 24/7. Feliciana actually knows how to fight and take charge and Sakura knows how to speak over everyone…aru."

Russia looked at her like he was looking at a puppy which just pissed her off even more. She stood up in a huff and walked to the forest to find wood for the fire and to get away from Russia.

"Don't get up, you're injured." Russia actually sounded concerned.

"I can handle myself aru!" She began to walk even faster but all of a sudden she felt a pain in her leg and toppled to the ground where she face-planted into the sand. She found herself unable to get back up but then all of a sudden she felt two large hands pull her up from the waist. She felt the embrace of Russia who was holding her like Anya had held Latvia, only there was even more of a size difference. She became red in the face and tried to push herself off of Russia but he kept his grip; he sat back down in the sand.

"Aiya! What do you think you're doing aru?!"

"Keeping you from hurting yourself," Russia smiled innocently at his statement.

"Let me go!" Chun struggled even more but she was no match.

"But you're so tiny! You're much easier to hug than China."

Chun didn't know why people were constantly hugging her, and she refused to think it had anything to do with her height (though that was mainly it).

"I got enough of this at China's house, now let me go."

"Ehhhhhhh," Russia gave a sound of thought. "No."

He held Chun a little closer forcing her head onto his shoulder. "I'm not a child aru."

"But you are small like one."

She was becoming less and less patient.

"Gah, you're just like Anya!"

Russia smirked. "Da, is that so?"

Chun couldn't figure him out at all, and even though she was fighting his grasp on her she was actually enjoying his warmth and hold. After about thirty more seconds of fighting, she finally accepted it and allowed Russia to hold her even though it was somewhat degrading. She laid her head down on his shoulder and pouted.

After some time Chun fell asleep and Russia fell down on his back to rest, Chun sleeping on his chest. He had one hand behind his head and another one on Chun's back to keep her balanced on top of him.

"Russia?" Chun muttered in her sleep.

"Da?" He answered back.

"Just to let you know, I don't hate you." She whispered as she fell back into a deep sleep even though her mind was still filled with fear for the others.

Russia continued to lay there, her last words soaking into his mind. Was this her way of proclaiming her love or just reassurance that they were allies, he didn't know. He felt a flutter in his heart at the thought of Chun actually loving him and even though they had only known each other for a short time, it felt like they had known each other for an eternity.

"I love you too." He whispered back, though Chun was asleep and didn't hear a word.

-**Thank you everyone for sticking to this story, it really means a lot to know people actually read my work. When I first published I thought that this story was going to go unknown and I never even imagined that so many people would actually take the time to read it. I want you all to know that I 3 you all and that I'm happy that you continue on helping me through this story. **

**_:) _**


	34. Chapter 33: Lost with the French

Chapter 33: Lost with the French

France and François had gone out to find firewood but without even realizing it, they had gotten lost in the thick forest. It was only when France ran into a tree did they actually realize that they had strayed far from the beach that they had set up camp. In attempt to retrace their steps they just became more and more lost and eventually decided to take a rest and try again later.

Though the forest was pitch black, the sky shined with millions of stars beaded across the black canvas, giving enough light so that the two could clearly see each other's faces. They had decided that they would rest in a grove that was slightly less overgrown than the rest of the forest. François's cloak had been torn up and her long skirt was tattered while France's cape was ripped in half and his pants were so dirty that they had become a different color all together, though somehow their hair remained perfect.

"Okay, maybe we can get back using the stars." François pointed up to what she thought was the North Star and thought to herself. "Um…If that's the North Star then…"

She put her finger down realizing she had no idea what she was talking about. She looked at France hoping that he knew something but he just gave her the same face of confusion that was on her face. She sighed with frustration and buried half of her face in her arms, discouraged. France looked over at her then fell down onto his back to look at the stars, obviously less concerned than François.

"It's a gorgeous night, non?" France tried to break the tension that was building around François who was deciding on whether or not to try and fight her exhaustion and start walking again, but her feet thumped in a revolt when she moved them. She fell down on her back next to France and allowed her hair to fall out of its bun and spread out on the grass.

"I guess." She mumbled; her voice spiced with disdain.

France took notice to her attitude but he didn't give up. "Have you ever considered what life is like outside of our earth?"

"It's cold and dark." She was in no mood to talk but France persisted.

"But that can't be all, there must be something more beautiful and majestic than anybody could imagine. Think of all the others that live in this universe with us that are just waiting to be discovered."

"You talk like Alice, it's quite annoying." François sat up and took off her cloak and used it as a pillow.

"Are you uncomfortable with me talking?" France asked slyly.

"No, it's just that my clothing has become worn out from the salt water and they itch."

François unbuttoned her top but France only took notice right before she undid the last button; then he freaked out like a big brother would have.

"What are you doing?!"

François struggled with the last button while she answered. "This blouse is scratchy so I'm going to loosen it. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem! A proper woman shouldn't go revealing herself to men at a whim. Don't you know that?" He was red in the face with embarrassment.

"Now you really sound like Alice." François rolled her eyes. "She'd be able to read the stars if she were here." She fell back down on her back, her midriff being revealed like Amelia's normally was; it made France extremely uncomfortable but he bit his tongue because he didn't want to get wrapped up into her frustrations any more than he had too.

France and François continued on like this for five minutes, the silence only being disturbed by the crickets and frogs that were coming from a nearby water source. Feeling an itch on her back François went on to take the entire blouse off, though France was still feeling extremely disturbed. He had seen naked women in the past but for some reason seeing François half revealed made him feel twisted inside. He turned his head the other direction to avoid looking at her but sneaked a peak when he heard her turn on her stomach, exposing her back. When he looked he caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her back, and immediately became fixated on the ink image. François could feel France's eyes looking down at her and immediately realized why; she sat up and moved her back out of sight from France and nervously looked at him, hoping he hadn't seen anything.

"What's that?" France pointed to her back.

"N-nothing at all!" She nervously stuttered as she covered the tattoo with her hand.

"Let me see, I won't judge." France motioned towards her and tried to look at her back but she pulled away, her cloak falling off her shoulders where it was resting which revealed almost everything from her skirt up.

France grabbed her arm and twisted her around but she kicked him in the knee, wondering where all this sudden energy was coming from. France didn't let go but he winced in pain. She twisted and pushed France away but he was able to grab her other arm then fully restrained her so that he could look at the tattoo on her back.

"You're a pervert, you know that." She muttered.

"You're the one that took off your top; I was trying to stop you!" France argued back.

He took a look at the tattoo and saw that it was a black rose with red droplets hanging off of it; though the detail put into it made the rose look real. He let François go and she stumbled forward, then she looked back at him with a face as red as a tomato.

"Eh…uh…." She was at a loss of words.

France looked at her with confusion, wondering why she was so shaken up with him seeing her tattoo. She went to grab her cloak again in attempt to cover herself up but it had gotten caught on a branch and completely ripped, rendering it almost useless to cover herself. She went to grab her blouse but France pulled it away before she could grab it.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Not until you tell me where you got such a tattoo." France just wanted to mess with her because he wanted to keep her from going back to being silent and awkward.

"That is none of your concern, now give me back my blouse you debauch pervert!"

"Hmmm, why is it such a secret?"

François was becoming even more enraged with her double. "That is none of your concern, now give it!"

"You're going to have to tell me if you want this back." He joked.

François then suddenly lunged at him, knocking them both down and totally shocking France out of proportion. She tried to grab the blouse but instead France put it under his body and pushed François off.

"You must not want it very badly." France wondered why she wanted to cover it up so badly.

She gave a huff then got back up and turned her back towards France, revealing the tattoo again. "If I tell you who gave me this tattoo, will you give me back my blouse?"

France smiled. "But of course!"

She sighed then turned to look him straight in the eye. "Alice gave it to me, alright?"

"May I ask why?"

"I told you what you wanted to know, now give me back my blouse!"

"Knowing a name means nothing unless there is a meaning behind it."

François looked down at the ground with a pout. "I got it when Alice and I were down in the trenches alone. She has one just like it, except she has piercings to go with it; Happy now?"

"I suppose so." France handed her the blouse then whispered into her ear. "Though I am interested in seeing Alice's for myself."

Françoise jumped back and looked at him with a "what the hell" look. "What the hell's that supposed to mean you pervert?!"

France gave a face of wonder. "I bet hers' is even sexier." Though he was half joking, the thought made him smirk.

François smacked him in the face and balled up her fist. "You stay away from Alice or so help me I will tie weights to your legs and throw you into the ocean!"

"Why are you being so violent to moi?"

"I don't like hearing you talk about Alice like that." She put the blouse back on though it was incredibly uncomfortable.

"And why is that?" France sat down and looked at her with interest.

François stopped moving, realizing that she was about to tell the man in front of her something that she had never told a living soul.

"You may not tell anyone, got it?!" She demanded him to promise.

"Why would I have such reason too?" He acted coolly.

She sighed then sat down in front of him. "Though I may act as though I hate Alice, in all honesty…"

"Yes?"

"I consider her my closest friend, though I'm not sure how she considers me to be." François felt like a weight was just lifted off of her though she felt embarrassed about telling France.

France let her words soak in, and he began thinking of his relationship with his England. Though they acted as though they hated each other, they were actually quite close allies. We're they friends…he thought so.

"Do you think the others are worried about us?" François was quickly trying to change the topic.

France looked up from his thoughts and stared at François intently. "I suppose so, but how are we going to get back?"

"FRRRRAAAAANNNNNNCCCCOOOOOIIIISSSSSS" Feliciana's voice rang out through the entire forest, completely catching the two off guard.

"Feliciana!" François shouted off into the distance.

"Well that wasn't so hard." France mumbled as they ran towards the sound of Feliciana's voice.

After minutes of running, François collided with Feliciana who was hot and sweaty from searching for over an hour. The two fell to the ground so when France, Germany, and Italy caught up, it was quite a scene. They helped the girls up and Feliciana gave François a hug. "We were so worried!"

"It's good to see you!" François smiled at Feliciana but realized something off. "Where's Alice?"

Feliciana, Germany, and Italy all exchanged distraught looks,

"François…."

"What is it?" François's nervousness was growing.

Feliciana took a preparation breath and slowly told the two France's.

"Alice and England fell back into the other world."

Totally shocked, François fell to the ground and looked down with her eyes widened with tears coming through. France put his hand on her back to try and comfort her though he felt like he had been shot in the chest when he heard the two had gone back to hell without anyone else by their side.

"We need to hurry so that we can save the two." Feliciana pulled François back up and François gave her a face filled with determination.

"How did something like this happen?"

"The rift opened under their feet and they fell through. We need to get everyone together so that we can chase after them!"

"B..but." Francois staggered, but then she stood tall and looked them straight in the eye.

She realized what they had to do now and that freaking out wouldn't solve anything.

"Let's get our black sheep back."

- 3 All of you guys :3. Don't ever forget that. :) *hugs*


	35. Chapter 34: Sorrowful partings

Chapter 34: Sorrowful parting

France and François were led back to the beach where they were met by the sight of Chun sleeping on top of Russia while he ate a piece of fruit nonchalantly and the Americans and the Japanese were thinking of all the horrible things that could of happened to the others. Sakura saw Feliciana and quickly ran up to her with a concerned frown on her face.

"You were supposed to come back half an hour ago! What happened?"

François stepped up and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave her the upmost serious face she could make. "They found us; that's what happened."

Sakura gave her a nervous nod and stepped back, and then France turned to the group, his one concern being of Alice and England. "How do we get to Alice and England?"

Chun woke up and quickly got up and became red in the face when she realized she was on top of Russia though he seemed to be pretty calm. "What's going on aru?" She saw the France's and sighed with relief but then tensed up again. "Where's Anya and China?"

Everyone realized their absence and looked around, hoping that they had just missed them, but they weren't around. "Well shit." Amelia frowned.

"They should have come back by now, and it's not like China to be late." Japan became increasingly worried though it didn't show through his face.

"Do you think something happened?" Germany looked into the forest anxiously.

"I'm sure there fine…just late I'm sure. It's hard to keep track of time without a watch ya know." America tried to say reassuringly but it didn't lower the rising intensity of the group.

Then, out of nowhere, an explosion echoed through the entire forest, nearly knocking them back a few inches. There was a silence and then another crash, except this time it was much closer. Feliciana grabbed a balisong from under her shirt and stood while Italy cowered behind her. The other girls did the same and got into a fighting stance, though the guys continued on to just stand all tensed up. There was another explosion and this time something could be seen coming through the trees at extreme speed; it was going right toward the group.

"Get out of the way!" Amelia screamed as she jumped to the side, everyone following her lead.

A giant ball of fire shot through, causing the sand under it to be singed black. It went into the ocean and exploded, the water coming down like steaming rain. Everyone got back up and saw trees falling and fire spreading, though the reason was still unknown.

"What the hell is that thing?!" America shouted as he recovered from his dive into the sand.

"I think I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong." Amelia answered back, her baseball bat in hand.

Then another explosion went off, only this one knocked back the group onto their backs. After a quick recovery Chun looked up and saw a figure running out of the blaze. Anya was coming out of the fire, her clothes almost burned off and her hair covering her face; in her arms was China who had a wet piece of cloth that she ripped off of her coat over his face. She fell to the floor and looked up at them, her face dripping with blood.

"It's a Scorcher!" She shouted as she got back to her feet, still holding an unconscious China.

As she said this, a giant beast that was covered in flames and had feet that looked like they belonged to a lions smashed its way out of the forest and onto the sand. Its skin was scorched red and black, its eyes looked like they were changing colors, and it stood over ten feet tall. The beast let out a horrendous howl, spitting fire as he did so.

"Mien gott," Germany was at a loss of words but Feliciana was quick to give orders.

"Everyone keep your distance! Head to the water and prepare to attack. Anya and Russia, you help keep Chun and China out of harm's way; we'll keep this thing preoccupied."

The girls gave a nod and the guys followed in their lead and scattered; Chun and China were carried out of the monsters destructive path while the others ran to the shore, the beast hurling its flaming fists in the air.

"François, use your crossbow to go for the eyes." Feliciana said as she flipped backwards and dodged a fire ball, though it did singe her skirt.

François shot her arrows but they burned up before they could even get close to the beast. "No use, were going to have to submerge it." She shouted as Amelia jumped off her back and threw a rock at the beast, though it merely shattered when it hit the monster's chest.

"What the hell is that thing?" America shouted as he pushed Italy out of the fire's path.

"They're called Scorchers; they're a different breed of Kaydoms that derive from fire." Amelia explained as she grabbed Japan's arm and pulled him towards the shore while the others were scrambling around the maze of fire.

The beast let out another shattering howl and spread an even greater fire into the forest, the blaze becoming even hotter. Sakura ran towards the monster with her dual blade and threw it, the blade cutting through its thick flesh and letting out purple blood which steamed. The beast blew out a ball of fire at Sakura and though it didn't hit, it created a ring of fire around her, slowly burning out the air around her. She looked for an opening to get out of the blaze but all it was doing was closing in on her; she fell onto her knees and covered her mouth, coughing from the smoke.

"Sakura!" Feliciana screamed when she saw her friend becoming engulfed in flames, becoming totally hidden behind the firewall.

Then as if on cue, America ran towards the blaze, taking off his jacket and using it like a shield then ran into the fire. He disappeared into the smoke, and though the beast was still running rampant, they all stopped in horror to watch. America fought his way through the smoke to Sakura, covering his mouth with the jacket and wiping the sweat off his head. He picked up the still coughing Sakura and put the jacket over her face; he then ran back through the fire, only this time his face wasn't protected from the flames. He tried to keep his face down but when he passed through, the fire singed his eyebrows and burnt part of his hand. He jumped out and ran to the shore, but his entire body felt like it had been cooked like a turkey.

They all collected at the shore where the beast ran full speed towards them, but right before they collided, the countries jumped out of the way. The flaming beast ran into the ocean, the water around it boiling intensely as the beast writhed in pain. The monster fell down onto its knees which only extinguished it more. After a few seconds of this, Amelia jumped up and landed on the monster's burnt back and smashed its head in with her baseball bat over, and over, and over until the beast was still. The countries looked at her in horror when she turned back to them, her face dripping with blood from a cut on her lower lip. She walked through the water to the others and fell to her knees, Japan helping her back up quickly.

Amelia looked back at the monster. "If that thing could get through then who knows how many are going to follow. We need to close that rift stat!" She hobbled towards Sakura, who was still in America's arms, her face covered with the burnt jacket.

"She's still breathing." America huffed, his hand stinging intensely from the burns.

Amelia saw his reddened hand and face, and then she lifted up the jacket and saw that Sakura had been intensely burned on the neck. Amelia turned to China and Chun who had been carried back after the beast was defeated, though China was still unconscious on Anya's back and Chun was bleeding through the scarf. She then observed François's scratched up face and France's bruises and cuts on his visible body; she looked at Germany who had a cut down his leg from the plane crash (though she didn't think he took any notice) and then she examined Japan's injured skin and purple bruises. These people would never make it through the portal, but if a level 4 enemy could already get through, then there's no telling how many could get through now.

"Are you ok Miss Amelia?" Japan asked when he noticed her silent stares.

She turned to Japan, her face emotionless. "We aren't in any condition to go through the portal. If we do…then" she moved her eyes away from the group, unable to look at their scars.

Feliciana put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, but Alice and England need us."

"But does that mean we've failed?" Amelia's face was hidden by her hair, but a single tear fell down her cheek, fell, and soaked into the scorched sand.

The girls looked at each other while the guys stood unaware of what she meant. Anya moved the cloth from China's face, revealing that he had been hit on the cheek since it had been severely bruised.

"Answer my question, have we failed?" Amelia looked up at them, her face enraged.

They remained silent then Chun lifted an arm to her. "No, we've only failed once we've given up on this world."

"What are you talking about?" America asked.

There was another silence then Feliciana looked up at the group. "I think it's clear that most of us are unable to travel through time and space, though Alice and England are still alone in our world." She shifted her arms positions as she spoke. "So I have something to propose."

"What is it?" Italy, who was strangely quiet, asked.

She took in a deep breath. "I think that those too injured to move should be left at the care of this world while some of the others, including me, go through the portal."

"How would we get them to a hospital?" Germany asked.

"We'll flag down a nearby vessel or plane." Amelia replied, her face still emotionless.

"But that could take weeks, even months before someone actually comes by here."

Then, as France said that, a horn blew from a distance away. They turned around and saw an ecstatic Sealand coming towards them. "What the hell. Where did he come from?" France questioned.

"Well, that was too easy." Feliciana rolled her eyes as the ship came closer.

"I blame lazy writing." America sighed.

"Shut up, shut up. Don't go breaking the fourth wall." François hit America on the back of the head.

"NO NEED TO FEAR, SEALAND IS HERE!" Sealand shouted as he stopped the ship and rowed up to the group.

"How did you find us? We didn't even send a message out." Anya was suspicious of the small country.

"I tracked your plane on the internet." He said proudly.

Feliciana turned to the group. "Chun, China, America, and Sakura, get on."

"But I'm fine…ouch." America winced when he felt his burnt hand though he was still holding Sakura.

"If Chun is going, then I'm going!" Anya stood next to Russia who was holding Chun and stomped her foot down, careful not to accidentally knee China in the back.

"Da, if China goes, I go too." Russia gave a face of determination to Feliciana and Amelia.

"Fine, then it will be Amelia, Germany, Japan, and I." Feliciana was becoming less patient with the issue at hand.

"Did I miss something?" Sealand asked unknowingly though everyone just ignored him.

"Be careful." Chun stretched and gave Feliciana a hug.

"You too," she answered back, her face tearing up again.

"Shall we be off then?" Sealand was totally unable to pick up on the mood.

"H-hai." Sakura coughed.

They loaded into the dingy and Sealand took the injured to his ship, all of them waving goodbye to each other. It was only until the ship itself started moving that everyone realized the magnitude of what was happening.

"Are you all ready to embark on a journey to hell and back?" Amelia asked as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Everyone exchanged glances, though Italy seemed to be fixated on the ship that was leaving their sights.

Germany turned back to her and straightened his face. "Yes. We're ready."

**-I want to dedicate this chapter to JDAH22megirl. Good luck my friend :)**

**-Thank you all for your dedication to this story, and I hope that you stick with me till the very end. **

**- Love you all :D**


	36. Chapter 35: Through the Void

Chapter 35: Through the void

Amelia, Japan, Italy, Feliciana, France, François, and Germany walked through the burnt pathway towards the rift; the trees were ashes and the grass had become singed dirt. The carnage of the monsters cleared pathway was mortifying with dead, cooked animals littered on the sides and the smell of smoke still thickened the air. They continued walking straight, the cloud cover blocking any light that lit up their path. After forty-five minutes of walking (trudging for Italy), the winds changed dramatically from a light breeze to 45mph gushes of wind that was blowing them back somewhat.

"We're close by." Feliciana stated, her face lacking emotion.

"How can you tell?" Italy asked nervously as they continued fighting the wind forward.

"The wind patterns are changing dramatically. It's kind of like the Coriolis Effect fighting itself."

"Um…Ok." Italy answered back even though he didn't understand what she had said.

"Hey guys, something's up ahead." Amelia pointed towards a glowing green light that was emitting from the end of the pathway.

They hurried toward it, the wind still fighting their every move. They stepped up to the green vortex in the ground and examined it while still trying to stay on their feet. François looked down into it then looked at the others. "Mon Angleterre is waiting." And with that, she jumped through the portal, catching everyone off guard.

"Guess we have no choice now." Feliciana said as she pulled Italy into the vortex with her even though Italy was crying uncontrollably.

Germany jumped in almost right after, his first thought being of Italy's well-being. Japan took a step back, questioning his next choice, though he didn't get much time to think because Amelia grabbed his arm and jumped in. Now all that was left was France who was looking down into the vortex, his mind filling with doubt. He took a step back then remembered that the life of those he loved was at stake, so he inched towards the portal and fell through, his hands covering his eyes.

This fall was different from their last one; it felt slower and more drawn out. Feliciana held onto Italy who had calmed down in the middle of falling though when the exit was visible, he started to freak out again. She embraced him for impact in case it was another free fall so that he wouldn't get hurt, but when they exited, they came out sideways. The impact, though painful, wasn't unbearable. Feliciana pulled Italy up off of the floor and brushed herself off, François sitting on the floor next to them.

"Waaa, where's Germany?" Italy looked into the vortex then was met by Germany who fell through, falling directly onto Italy.

He quickly got back up and apologized to Italy who was taking in deep breaths after being nearly crushed. After a few moments, Amelia and Japan fell through, Amelia cradling him so that the impact wouldn't affect him. They fell onto the floor and after they recovered, Japan quickly got up, slightly embarrassed.

"Is that everyone?" François asked as she brushed the dirt off of her already dirty blouse.

"Wait, where's France?" Italy asked as he shuffled to his feet.

Everyone looked into the vortex and waited for France to fall through.

"Maybe he chickened out." Amelia shrugged her shoulders in disappointment.

As she said this, France tumbled out of the green vortex, his face twisted into the most hilarious figure. He fell to the floor and laid there for a good two minutes until Feliciana kicked him in the side and told him to get up. He staggered up and looked around at everyone's dirtied faces. He then looked around at his surroundings.

"Hmm, may I ask where we are?" France was slightly intimidated by the darkness that surrounded them.

They all looked around and found themselves in what they believed to be an abandoned warehouse with boxes, shattered glass, dust, and a bunch of other blackened and burnt crap scattered around the large hallways and shelves. The walls were burnt and the floor had blackened footsteps engraved into them. There was one light bulb that hung down from the ceiling that flickered on and off; it was the only thing that protruded any light. The warehouse was cold and the air was stale. Amelia took a step forward and looked around with disdain on her face, her hands shaking slightly. She took another step forward only this time she cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed "ALICE!"

Then as if on instinct, François stepped next to her and shouted "ALLIIICCCEEEE!"

France and Japan exchanged glances then did the same for England. "ENNNNGGGLLLLAAANNNNDDD!"

They're voices echoed throughout the entire warehouse, and when it stopped they began searching the entire warehouse together (in fear that an enemy would appear and that they would be separated). They continued to scream Alice's and England's name for a good ten minutes until something caught their eyes. There was a large crate in the corner, and behind it there was an emitting glow that was barely noticeable. They all walked towards it and Germany moved the crate slightly to see what was behind it.

When the crate was moved, Alice and England came into view, only England was cradling Alice's head on his lap with one arm and trying to chant an incantation with another. Her arms were severely burned and her face was reddened on one side. England on the other hand didn't seem to have any severe injuries on his body, though his face was lowered near Alice's and his hair covered up most of it. Tears were dripping down his face and his hand was shaking, the words he was mumbling slurred dramatically.

François and France pushed their way through to them but stopped in horror at the sight of Alice near death and England mentally fading. François kneeled down at England and placed her hand on his shoulder though England didn't look up. France kneeled down next to François and stroked Alice's semi long hair, though it felt sticky from blood. England looked up at the two countries, his face in complete despair.

"Engl-." France started but England stopped him.

"She risked her life for me." England murmured low enough for only the two French countries to here.

"What?" François stared into his eyes, her face slightly stained with blood.

"There was a fire, and monsters, and she…" He stopped and looked down at her again, feeling for a beat.

"She what?" France was in complete shock.

England put his head down near her chest and shook uncontrollably. "I-I don't know. One minute we're walking through the hallway then all of a sudden Alice started to scream something and then there was fire and, and, and."

Feliciana put her hands over her mouth at the sight of Alice. "Then what England, what did she do?"

England shot his head up and sobbed out "She fought them all off while I didn't do anything! She chanted something that killed off over a dozen of those giant monsters, though one still got away." He put his hand on top of her head. "They were freaking everywhere."

They all crowded around Alice and England, though nobody knew what to do. England continued to cry while François kept her hand on his shoulder and France kept his hand on Alice.

"Mon Angleterre, why?" Françoise's hand started to shake somewhat violently and she put her head down on Alice's chest, being careful not to put pressure against her.

She took Alice's hand and held it near herself, her mind filling with absolute despair. "Mon ami, please come back."

Feliciana stepped up to comfort her, but then stepped back when France beat her to it. He placed a hand on her shoulder, still keeping his other on Alice. She looked over at him and then at England whose face was still stained with tears, then something miraculous happened. Alice's arm twitched and then it rose slightly to make contact with France's face. France felt the warm hand feel his cheek, so he raised the hand that was stroking Alice's hair and put it on top of her shivering hand.

"England?" She whispered.

England looked at her and widened his eyes. "Alice!"

Her head rose slightly then her eyes looked at the group, though something was off. She blinked a couple times then rubbed her eyes. Her eyes were distant and her face remained straight even when France put his near hers to look at her face. He put up three fingers and asked "how many fingers am I holding up?"

She didn't talk for a moment then answered. "I don't know."

They were all horrified. France looked at her eyes which had become clouded and dull. "A-Alice." He placed his hands on her face.

England had stopped crying and was merely terrified now. Alice shakily got to her feet and looked forwards, away from the group. "I'm sorry, but it seems that I've become blind."

**_-Sorry this chapter took so long. I was at camp for a week and didn't have any internet access there. :\_**


	37. Chapter 36: Warehouse on the beach?

Chapter 36:

They group was completely horrified after Alice had told them of her predicament. François shakily got to her feet and put her hands on Alice's cheeks, staring into her eyes even though her own were filling with tears. Alice had no emotion on her face, but her eyes were dark and clouded as if they were just dark voids. Françoise continued to look at her, then, after a few moments, she embraced Alice with all her might. Alice was surprised by the sudden touch but slowly raised her hands and embraced François back, though she was still looking forward.

England continued to sit on the floor, his hands covering his face with disgust, his only thought being that he was the cause of Alice's suffering. France stepped next to him and put an arm on his shoulder, signaling him to stand up.

"I'm sorry Alice, forgive me." England squeezed out as he wiped the tears off of his face.

Alice turned towards England's voice and felt for his arm. When she found it Alice grabbed onto his hand and gripped it tightly with both of her own. She was fighting the urge to pass out as she continued to stand, though it looked more like England was about to fall from despair, relief, self-hatred, and almost everything else you could think of. Alice looked straight into his eyes, even though her own were clouded, and smiled.

"What is there to forgive?"

England looked at her with his eyes widened then lunged into her arms, embracing her like Françoise had earlier. He snuggled his face into her shoulder and continued crying, though it wasn't as dramatic as earlier. France looked at Alice, afraid to touch her in fear that she would break apart in his hands. Even though he felt this, all he wanted to do was hold Alice and tell her it would all be alright even though it obviously wouldn't be.

As England finally let her go, she closed her eyes and collapsed back onto the ground. The others scrambled around her and France was quick to pick her up, holding her like a princess. She remained limp in his arms though he could feel the warmth radiating off of her body; he held her close and started to walk back to the direction of the portal, afraid of anything else happening to her.

The others followed in his lead and walked back to the portal, but as they neared the area where the portal was, they didn't see anything glowing or moving. It was just concrete and shelves. Nobody panicked until they searched the entire place twice, leaving nothing untouched. After that Italy completely broke down and started clinging onto Germany while he cried.

"Doitsu, Doitsu, what happened to the portal?!" Italy cried.

"I-I don't know." He answered back to Italy, almost too shocked to say anything.

The group looked at each other, their faces each resembling a different version of horror and worry. Amelia looked over at Alice and allowed a single tear to fall down her face, worried of what would happen to her mother…friend if she stayed here in such condition.

"We need to find out where we are." Feliciana didn't want the group to fall into a state of despair just yet, though she could feel their spirits weakening as they continued to stand.

"Maybe if we can pinpoint our location, we can find a base, hopefully one with medical supplies."

Amelia looked up at Feliciana and nodded. "She's right, if we don't get to safety soon, those monsters are going to find us, and we're in no condition to fight."

"B-but..Alice." France stammered.

"We can't help her in this place, so the best thing to do is to keep moving." Feliciana looked over at France as he continued to hold Alice close to his chest.

"England, do you know any spells that could help us right now?" Amelia looked over at the still teary eyed England.

He thought to himself then his face lit up. "I know a spell that can make us invisible. Does that help any?" He felt pretty proud for remembering such a spell since it had been so long since he used such magic.

"That's wonderful!" François smiled as she hugged England. "That'll make getting around much easier."

"Let's find a way out, though keep your guard up. England, how long can you make that spell last?" Feliciana asked.

He thought for a moment then murmured back to her. "I think it could last up to a few hours, is that enough time?"

Amelia pondered it and replied. "It should be if we hurry, though I don't know how far the next base is. If we ended up in a dead man's area, we could be in more trouble than we can handle."

"Dead man's what?" Germany looked with question.

Amelia, François, and Feliciana exchanged looks, and then Feliciana looked at Germany with a straightforward face. "A dead man's area is an area completely obliterated due to nuclear attacks and daemon overload. There are very few places like that but there are some in what used to be large populated areas like New York, Copenhagen, and Venice."

"That's awful." Italy was shocked at the thought of Venice being completely desolate.

"It is; luckily we've taken back a lot of that land in the past year or so." François tried to perk her friends up a little; the thought of the death toll due to this was to wounding to even think of again.

There was a silence then Japan spoke up. "So, what do we do now?"

Amelia put her arm around Japan and pointed her finger at his face. "We're going to get out of here, find a base, help Alice, and get back to American base 12 so we can return back to your guy's place."

"Uhhhh" Italy's became spaced with the thoughts going through his mind.

"We'll work out the details when we figure out our position." François patted Italy on the shoulder.

"Then let's get out of here." Feliciana started walking through the hallways in search of a way out.

The others followed her, Alice still in France's arms. They walked on until reaching the end of the long hallway where they were met by a large wall with a single door in the center. Feliciana grabbed the nob and slowly opened it, the anxiousness growing in the group. She opened it and they peered outside, the warm wind hitting their faces in a gust of heat.

"Is this…?" Feliciana stuttered, the view of the outside breathtaking.

Japan, Italy, England, and France all exchanged looks in confusion, than it was explained. "It seems we've ended up in Seychelles." François rejoiced.

The girl's normal serious and intense faces melted away into smiles and awe. They all took a step out onto the snow white sand and looked around at the most spectacular of beaches.

"The last paradise on Earth" Amelia breathed out.

**-Sorry for not getting to this sooner, I'm just starting Marching Band and it's been killer. I promise that I'll keep up with this through the end though.**

**-Sorry for the boring chapter, I was wiped while writing this. **


	38. Chapter 37: Visible love triangle

Chapter 37: The Last Paradise

The scene was breathtaking with the shimmering blue ocean, the sugar white sand, and the palm trees dancing in the warm breeze. They all walked out of the warehouse and examined the area around them, questioning why a single warehouse was randomly on the beach in Seychelles. Feliciana, who was normally incredibly serious and acted the complete opposite of a normal Italian danced on the sand, her bare feet kicking the sand up as it hit against beach. Everyone watched her in awe; the sight of Feliciana being so happy was a little unnerving.

"Veeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~" She sighed out to the sky; her face had a smile plastered on it.

They all watched her as she danced though it was abruptly stopped when the sound of gun's being set went off all around them. They looked around and realized they were surrounded by men in black armor pointing guns towards them. Feliciana, who actually had a surprised face, instinctively got into a fighting stance but was relieved when François stepped up and smiled, waving her hand in the air like a model.

"Bonjour, is Monsieur Seychelles around?" She was calm and collected even though everyone around her was shaking out of fear and confusion.

"Put your hands where we can see them." One of them men shouted, his voice slightly muffled by the gas mask he had on.

Slowly François put her hands up, still completely calm. "You know, I'm sure Monsieur Seychelles won't be happy to hear that multiple of his allies are being held at gun point on his beach."

"State your name and business here." The man shouted.

"Hmmm, do you not recognize us? Very well then, I am the Republique Francaise, over there is Repubblica Italiana, there is the United States of America, and there in Mr. France's hands is United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

The guys were puzzled on why she used the official names of their countries when they realized that they weren't in their home anymore.

"That's impossible, they disappeared weeks ago."

"Hmmm, than who am I?" She joked even though there was a gun pointed at her.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned around and saw a dark man with black hair walk down to them; he was wearing nothing but swimsuit trunks.

"Trespassers" the guard said in a serious tone.

"Huh, these aren't trespassers silly!" The dark man ran up to a beaten up François and grabbed her hands with happiness.

"I thought you all were gone!" the man who presumably was Seychelles seemed overly exasperated as he spoke.

"We were…It's a really long story." Amelia stepped up to him and smiled.

"You'll have to tell me all about it!" Seychelles said as he hugged Amelia.

"In time, but for now, Alice needs some medical attention." Feliciana pointed towards Alice and Seychelles nodded.

"Well it's a good thing you guys ended up here. Anywhere else and it would probably have been hell to do anything."

"Can someone please explain what the bloody hell is going on?" England shouted, getting everyone's attention at once.

François reached for England's arm and pulled him towards Seychelles. "This is Seychelles, though in your world he would probably be called Michele. Seychelles, this is England."

"Huh, but isn't she over there?" He pointed at the still unconscious Alice.

"It's a lot to explain." Amelia rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Ya; like I said, for now we need to get Alice medical attention." Feliciana quickly directed everyone's attention towards the real matter at hand.

They all agreed and they went up to Seychelles home which was hidden in the thick forest. The house was a majestic bungalow with its windows all tinted different colors, the wood seemed to be a dark oak, and a waterfall fell down onto the roof and ended up in a pool at the bottom that steamed.

They all entered and Alice was quickly brought to a bed where a medic worked on her. The others waited in what was one of the most extravagant living rooms in the world, though nobody took much notice because their worries returned back to Alice's health (though they all needed some medical attention). As they waited, they explained everything to Seychelles from the portal at American base 12 to Monika to even their plane crash. When they were done explaining everything to Seychelles, his jaw had dropped down to his knees, totally speechless.

"So… those guys are…your doubles?!"

"Everyone except for Germany there" Feliciana muttered. "His double is back in their world."

"T-this is incredible!" Seychelles then jumped to his feet. "We need to tell the other allies about these portals!"

"No." Feliciana turned to him. "Not yet anyways. We need to keep this a secret until the portals can be perfected. If this knowledge falls into the enemy's hands, and I fear it already has, than complete chaos between both worlds will ensue."

"But can we at least tell everyone that you all are alive?! Everyone thinks you guys are dead."

The girl's exchanged looks then Amelia nodded. "Ya that's fine."

After she had said this, the doctor came through the door, his face mixed with worry and relief. Everyone turned to him and waited for Alice's report.

"Everything seems to be fine. I wrapped up the burns and I sewed up the cuts she had…though I'm sorry to say but her blindness is permanent. I honestly don't know what happened to cause this."

England guiltily shifted to the side, his face becoming hot and red.

After the doctor patched the rest of them up thoroughly, he left and they all went into Alice's room to check on their friend. When they entered through the door, Alice was still asleep but was looking much better. She had bandaging on her cheek and it looked like there was more down her arms but it wasn't visible since she had a blanket covering her. They all sat around her and they started to discuss what to do next.

"We're lucky to have ended up here; it's almost a miracle." Amelia told the others.

"Hmmm, how so?" France asked as he eyed Alice, making sure her breathing was still normal.

"This is the last place on earth that hasn't been affected by the war. I don't know how or why but the Daemons were never able to find this place." She answered back.

"Actually…" Seychelles muttered.

Everyone looked at him with disbelief. "What?" Feliciana asked worriedly.

Seychelles took a deep breath in. "A couple of those Daemons were able to make it onto our shores. We fought most of them off but some of them disappeared into the warehouse that we built for food storage…though it was never really used. When we searched for them, they had disappeared, though I know where they went now." He looked over at Alice who was still sleeping softly.

"So does that mean this place has been compromised?" François shivered.

"I'm not sure, but ever since then, security has gone up, and I'm not too happy about it." Seychelles put his head against his hand and blew out a sigh.

There was a silence then Amelia spoke up. "Do you think there's any way to get back to America?"

"You're always welcomed to take a boat, but why?"

"We need to get back to American base 12."

"…Should I ask?"

"No…"

"Fair enough, though I think you all should recover for a little while until becoming active again."

Feliciana took a minute then replied. "We'll go when Alice is ready; we can't waste any more time than we already have."

"Direct as always I see. Scary to think you were once a smiling, bumbling Italian girl." Seychelles joked.

Italy looked at Feliciana, totally surprised by Seychelles comment. For the past while that he had known Feliciana, she had been as hardcore as Germany. Never would he have thought that she was once a care-free girl, but he guessed that she was a direct example on how war can change a person.

"At least eat something. It must have been a while since you've had a meal." Seychelles directed them all out of Alice's room but France stayed behind stating that he would keep an eye on her.

As they left the room, France took a seat in the oak chair next to Alice's bed. He placed a hand on her head and felt if she was hot at all even though she wasn't down because of sickness. When he put his hand on her head it reminded him of the time England had gotten sick and he had taken care of him (with no help from America and his burger method -_-). She didn't feel hot so he moved his hand and sat back in his chair, though he continued to look at her sleeping face.

He moved a piece of hair out of her face and looked at it more closely, trying to get away from the fact that when she would wake up, she wouldn't be able to see his face. He remembered their night together on the Ferris wheel and the silly maid's outfit she had to wear. He then thought of the first time he saw her beaten up face when their explosion disrupted the allies' unproductive meeting; it almost seemed like forever ago. Then another thought struck him; what if this girl didn't wake up and the only thing he would ever be able to see of her was this face.

"Alice, heure de se réveiller (time to wake up)." France spoke softly into her ear, hoping she would wake up and that he could see her emerald eyes, even if they were clouded over.

She didn't move at all, so he placed a hand on her chest to check her breathing; his hand rose along with her chest. It was soothing to feel her hear beat, almost as if it were a drum beating. Although he didn't notice himself doing it, France's head slowly moved towards hers, each heart beat acted like another inch. It was only until he found himself inches away from her face that he snapped out of his mental movement. Her face was so peaceful; he just loved the way her cheeks reddened as she slept as if she was being embarrassed in a dream. Her face looked like it was just waiting for a kiss…it was unbearable. France slowly moved closer and closer until his lips lightly touched hers, the feeling of relief spread through him like a disease. He quickly shot his head back up and looked at her to make sure she was still asleep; to his relief she still slept on.

"You bastard." France turned around and saw England standing in the hallway.

"How long have you been standing there?!" France quickly got to his feet and took a step back, his legs hitting against the bed.

"How dare you defile Alice like that you pervert!" England took a step towards France, his hands balled up into fists.

"What do you mean defiling, it was only a kiss!" France took his stance and prepared to fight the angry country off.

"But it was without her permission!" England's eyes almost looked like they were turning a hellish red.

"And why do you care so much?" France sternly shouted back.

"It's just like you, you pervert!"

"Don't you think this is a bit of an overreaction?!"

"How the hell do you think I'm going to react?! Besides, I kissed her first and that means you can't take her from me!"

There was a silence, and then England covered his mouth, embarrassed by what he had said.

"A-angleterre?" France took a step forward as England took a step back.

"I didn't say anything. I'll just leave now." England scuffled back to the door but France grabbed his arm, keeping him from going any further.

"D-do you love Alice?"

There was another silence then England answered. "I don't love her like you think I do…it's…it's like a brother and sister thing, and we were both drunk…just stay away from her!" England pushed his arm away and turned back to the door; though this time he only stood there and wiped the tears away.

"Hmmm, well if that's the case than stay away from François." France said half-jokingly.

"What the bloody hell does that mean you frog?!"

"I've seen the way you look at her, and honestly I don't appreciate the way you look at ma soeur."

"I do not!"

"Do so."

"Bloody hell man!"

"Eh…" A sound was heard from behind and they both turned to see Alice sitting up, looking at the both of them blankly, her eyes still clouded.

"Alice?" France and England said simultaneously.

**-Sorry about the stifled updates, I've been getting really busy lately and it's been hard keeping up (busy in the Summer...that sounds weird), but rest assured I'm staying with the story.**

**-Thanks so much to all of you who are staying with the story. I also want to thank everyone that's posted reviews for this story, it really does mean a lot to me when I read them. I always get super excited when I see a message in my E-mail :3.**

**-Hugs to everyone and I hope you all well :)**


	39. Chapter 38: Bickering Siblings

The two male countries looked at Alice, their horrified faces, though not visible to her, were splattered across both of their faces. There was a silence between the three; they all remained completely still until Alice blinked and shifted out of her bed. When the blanket fell off of her body it revealed that she was only wearing her lingerie, and was completely unaware of it. Her body almost looked like it had been mummified, the bandage completely wrapping up her burnt arms, her torso, and both her legs. She took a step off the bed, but when her foot made contact with the floor, she fell down and hit with a thud.

The two countries scrambled to help her back into the bed; her movements were stiff and she stumbled to the side. Though England was hesitant to touch Alice due to her lack of clothes and injuries, he refused to allow France to touch her. She sat back on the bed and the two sat on both sides of her, France helping her stay steady.

"W-what's going on? Where am I?" Alice felt the bed and then felt herself; she realized she was severely patched up and was only wearing her underclothes. "What the hell, where are my clothes?!"She quickly grabbed the blanket from under her and pulled it over her body causing the other two to fall onto the floor.

"Bloody hell woman!" England cried as he hit the floor.

"England?" Alice's head motioned down to the floor but her eyes didn't focus on him.

England quickly stood up and brushed himself off as France scrambled up and grabbed Alice's hands.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?"

"France? What's going on?"

"You fell unconscious so I carried you to Monsieur Seychelles home." France put his face in front of hers. "Can you see me?"

She remained quiet then her eyes began to tear up, answering his question without even saying a word. England quickly took a step next to France and examined her face; she looked straightforward in between the two of them. Her eyes were still the gorgeous emerald green they had always been but they no longer had the intensity that they once had; instead, her eyes were clouded and unfocused like they had been the last time she had opened them. England felt overwhelmed with guilt so he got up and left the room.

"Angleterre, wait!" France shouted after him, but he had already disappeared into the hallway.

"Ah, why must he be so difficult?" France muttered.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

France looked back at her and lightly smiled; strangely enough she wasn't entirely fazed by fact that she couldn't see anything. France thought that any normal person would freak out and mentally break down after being blinded, but Alice almost acted as though it was a normal thing. He sat back down on the bed and huffed out a sigh.

"Alice, may I ask a question?"

"Everyone has them, so I don't see why not."

"How did you blind yourself?" France was nervous to ask in fear he would strike a nerve in Alice's emotions but all she did was lie back against the back board of the bed and sigh.

"I used a spell to summon a demon, but in order to control its power; I had to sacrifice something of my own."

"Was that really necessary?" France asked.

"I had no other choice. We were completely surrounded, there was a fire spreading, the place was coming down on us, and England had gone and gotten his arm broken through it all. If I hadn't done it, than we would both be dead, this island would be completely overwhelmed, and more could have gotten through the portal."

"But you couldn't have gotten rid of something else, perhaps an ear or something?"

"It wasn't really a choice of mine and besides, the more powerful of a spell, the more important of something I have to give up. It's a common black magic deal."

"But haven't you used other spells before? Why aren't you already blind?"

"You aren't a very thoughtful speaker you know."

"Eh…well…what I meant to say was"

"Your fine," she chuckled. "I've never had to use such a powerful spell. Normally I just become lightheaded from losing energy, but sometimes I lose a large amount of my blood."

France shivered at the thought; was it the same with his England? Alice could feel the paranoia in the air that France was letting off so she felt for his shoulder and placed her hand on it. "I'm alright though, and I'm glad you all are as well."

She put her head on her pillow and put her hands behind her head. "Though I have a strange feeling that England feels it is his fault all this happened. When I cast the spell, I heard him scream and next thing I knew I was lying on his lap."

She got onto her side and shut her eyes once more. "I'm going to be really happy when the wars finally over."

France put a hand on her head and continued to sit on the bed, a smile creeping up on his face; then he remembered a funny fact that François had told him earlier.

"Hey Alice, may I see that tattoo of yours?"

Alice's eyes popped back open and she sat up, her face in sheer tsundere horror. "How the hell did you hear about that?!"

France chuckled. "There's no need to know that, now will you let me see?" He jokingly pulled on the blanket which only enraged Alice more.

"What the bloody hell you frog; I thought you were a gentleman, not a frenchie pervert like François!" She gave him her famous Igirisu punch and he fell off the bed in a loud thud.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She shouted as she grabbed the pillow and threw it at his face, though she missed dramatically due to being blind.

"But mademoiselle, I thought we were friends. We shouldn't keep secrets between each other." He rubbed his swollen cheek where she hit him.

"But that's no reason to defile me you frog!"

"I've been wondering why an English woman was able to act so calm and collected for so long. It was only a matter of time before you snapped." He joked as Alice's started to steam.

"Just get out." She hid under her covers and remained there.

France stood up and slightly moved the covers enough to sneak a kiss on her cheek. After that he quickly ran out of the door since Alice was about ready to give him hell.

"Bloody Frog, I don't know why I didn't give him hell sooner." Alice muttered as she shut her eyes tightly. "Who does he think he is?"

France ran out the door and shut it behind him, his face was smirking a smile of success. He turned the corner but was suddenly grabbed at the collar by England who pushed him against the wall. His eyes were spurting out fire as he prepared to give the French man a beating.

"What did you do in there you freak?!"

"A-angleterre, what do you mean?" France pushed the smaller country away and pushed his hair to the side. "We were merely talking. If anything it was rude of you to just leave the room after she had woken up. I would think that a blind woman would need a little more love and affection from her "brother" than you had given her."

"Shut up frog!" England shouted as he balled up his fists, but let them go when he saw France's bruising cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" England pointed a finger at France's cheek and he quickly covered it with his hand.

"Just some tough love; she is an English woman after all."

England let out a maniacal laugh. "Bwahahaha, she let you have it, didn't she?! That's my sister!"

"You feel strongly about this sibling thing don't you -_-?"

"That's none of your business you twat."

"Hmm, whatever you say. Let's go meet the others, I'm starving."

"You are quite the ass you know."

"In all honesty you aren't that great yourself."

The two continued their pointless argument down the hallway, though they didn't realize that they were loud enough for Alice to hear the entirety of it all. She thought to herself as she dozed off once again "what cute idiots."

**-Yay, I got this one done before Midnight! YATTAAHHHHHHHHH**

**-BTW, does anyone know when the series is going to continue on? **


	40. Chapter 39: Asians and America

**-Thanks everyone for waiting on this; I've been busy with school and stuff. This chapter may not be so great because of a serious case of writers block (another reason it took so long). **

"Her condition's getting worse every day." Sakura thought to herself as she gazed upon the sleeping face of her friend Monika.

After Sealand had dropped everyone off they were brought to the same hospital as Monika by special request. When everyone was treated they all rushed to check on Monika in hopes that she had recovered and was awake, but sadly that wasn't the case. She was still in a coma and the doctors told them that unless she got better soon, she would die.

"Why won't you just wake up Monika-chan? We're all waiting for you, so why won't you wake up?" Sakura held back a hot pool of tears, her eyes glazing over.

"Feliciana misses you…I miss you…we all miss you Monika." She blinked away the sensation of crying. "I'm sorry we're stuck here."

"Sakura?" America popped his head in, half of his body still bandaged up from the burns only making feel Sakura feel worse.

"America-kun? Why aren't you in bed?" Sakura noticed that his jacket was gone.

"Pshhh, no mere burns can keep the hero down!" He tried to laugh but he flinched in pain when he took in a deep breath.

"America-kun, sit down…please!" She got up from her seat by Monika and made America sit there even though he slightly detested.

"Where's your jacket?" She asked nerviously.

"It burned up. Cool huh? It's going to be a pain to replace it though." He smiled brightly despite his burns.

She looked at the bandaging with solemn eyes. "It's my fault this happened." She muttered.

America looked at her with surprise. "N-no it isn't. What makes you say that?"

She was still holding back tears. "If I hadn't gotten caught in that fire you wouldn't have gotten hurt like this. It's all my fault…." She looked at the bandages with more intensity, but the more she did the more she wanted to cry.

"Sakura?" America looked at her with worry.

"It's all my fault…it's all my fault." She kept repeating this until she couldn't hold it in anymore. "AMERICA-KUN I'M SO SORRY!" She fell to the ground sobbing in her hands, the tears dripping down her arms to the floor.

"Sakura? What are you sorry about?" America tried to lean to touch her back but the bandages kept him from doing so.

She looked up at him and stood up, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her new kimono. "Y-you're hurt and patched up b-because you save my life. If I hadn't been so reckless this wouldn't have happened; you wouldn't have been hurt and you would have probably been able to stay with the others! It's all my fault, all my fault, it's all my MPH…"

Her crying was stopped short by the sudden feeling of America's soft lips pressing against hers. He pulled her in closer though her body was completey stiff with shock; it was only when she was barely centimeters away did she relax and allow America to hold her, his arms snaking around her waist. It was almost embarrassing; the last…only other person that had ever kissed her was Chun, and that was on the cheek when she was a baby.

When America moved his head back they finally parted and both Sakura and America turned a shade of red. He looked over at her and smiled. "Sorry, but you're just so cute. I didn't like having to see you cry."

Sakura looked at him and a small smile, the first one in a while, cracked across her lips. "A-arigatou America-kun." She turned even redder.

Sakura and America stayed there together, America telling him stories of awesome heroes and princesses. Even though Sakura still worried over Monika who remained beside them in deep sleep, the love America gave her created something inside her that lit everything up. She was given hope.

Upstairs on the roof Anya was sitting there alone, drinking the sixth bottle of vodka that she had bought from the bar a block away. The entire bottle was nearly gone and her mind was clouded with depression and anxiety.

"Latvia's gone…Monika's gone…why is everyone leaving me again?" She slurred, her depression screwing with her tolerance of alcohol.

She bended over the railing on the roof and looked down at the sidewalk that was by the hospital, but everything was in double vision. She looked at her bottle of vodka, but accidentally let it go and it crashed on the sidewalk down below.

"Damn it. Better get it." She jumped on top of the railing and started to do random drunken things.

As she did this, the door behind her opened and China came out. "Anya are you out here? …ANYA!" He stumbled to her and reached out an arm.

"Get down from there Aru!"

"China?" She looked at him but lost her balance causing her to fall back towards the cement.

"ANYA!" China, as injured as he was, jumped to the railing and grabbed her hand, screaming in pain as he did so.

Anya looked at him in wonder. Even though he was in such terrible condition he would still save another. If people like him existed, that must mean that there are people in the world looking after each other, making sure that they didnt disappear.

"Anya you're slipping!" China screamed.

Before another second past she grabbed the railing with her other hand and pulled herself up. China collapsed to the floor and panted heavily, his wounds opening and blood trickling some.

Anya looked at him and smiled. "Thank you China."

He looked back at her, breathed, and then began.

"AIYA! ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP THERE ARU?!"

Anya blinked a couple times, his words soaking in. She bowed down her head. "Forgive me, I was not thinking, but you saved me. Thank you China, I owe you my life."

China blushed some and then looked away. "It was nothing, just don't do it again." He wanted to ask what she was really thinkin but decided against it in fear she would try to hurt herself again.

Anya smiled and they began to walk back to the ward. One of the nurse's ran up to them and made sure they were all right since they had been gone for so long. After that she brought China to his bed and Anya sat beside him for a short while.

When China had fallen asleep, Anya got up and looked at him. "Good night." She whispered as she left the room. "Thank you for saving my faith."

**-That was a REALLY hard chapter to write. I had like no inspiration on this. It's like I have the beginning and the end, but everything else I just have to make up as I go. Thank you all for sticking with it. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and I'm not sure when I will again, but I will. Like I said I'm not quitting on this story, because this story means WAY to much.**


End file.
